Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: Ranma is hiding several secrets from his fiances and friends, each one more surprising than the last.
1. Secrets

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 1: Secrets

By Senshi of Valis 

Ranma sighed as she stood in the dojo staring at Akane, the redheads face a little pale from the shock of the other girl walking in there. Ranma had been practicing her arts, her other arts that became her responsibility several months earlier. Sure she hated it at first and fought it tooth and nail but as the little bit of time passed she had gotten used to it and even started liking it. It had its uses plus it provided Ranma with one of the only friends she truly felt she had.

"Humph, how long are you going to be Ranma?" Akane asked angrily.

"Don't know tomboy, why, you actually planning on practicing something other than breaking blocks?" Ranma asked, a slight but false grin on her face.

"At least I'm a real martial artist you pervert!" Akane screams and slams the door storming off.

"That was a close." Ranma sighed.

"You can say that again, Ranko." Kero said as he floated down from a beam in the ceiling, "You really should stop antagonizing the brat though."

"Does it really matter, Kero? She hates me like everyone else." Ranma replied disgustedly.

"Not everyone hates you." Kero replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Kero." Ranma said as she grabbed the stuffed animal looking creature in a hug. "I know you care, I just had a bad day."

"ACK…ENOUGH….ENOUGH>>>Your chocking me!" Kero struggled free, floating just in front of his charge, slightly blue from the temporary lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry, Kero." Ranma said, scratching the base of her pigtail, giggling a little. She treasured these moments alone with Kero the most out of all her memories. It was these moments when she could act herself and not what she was forced into becoming.

"No problem, kid, but I have an idea." Kero said with a huge grin, "Why don't you spar with the fight card while trying out some of the other cards you caught and getting used to them since we still have a lot more to catch anyways. This way you can be prepared and burn off some of your frustrations."

"That's a great idea!" Ranma said brightly as she pulled her necklace out from its hiding place under her shirt. Slowly she closed her eyes to enjoy what was coming next as this was some of the few times she wasn't in a hurry from trying to catch a card.

Closing her eyes Ranma held up the charm on the necklace and concentrated as the spell circle appeared underneath her. She felt the raw power flow through her as an unseen wind blew around her. Softly she chanted, "Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand The force ignite!" Ranma felt the charm break away from the chain as it started spinning in the air above her opened palm. With practiced ease she moved her hand from under it to over it and cried out, "RELEASE!"

The charm stretched out, elongating into a small staff with a birdlike head on it. Spinning it quickly she pulled a card from subspace and tossed it in the air, "Fight Card! Come out and play! Release and Dispell. FIGHT!"

As she finished saying that she struck the card with the beak of the staff and if flashed on contact as the card grew into a girl about the same size as Ranma. With the spell circle gone now and without saying anything the girl smiled at Ranma as they bowed to each other and jumped at each other quickly trading blows.

"Ranko…" Kero said nervously, "Wouldn't be easier just to tell Akane the truth about who you are and stop letting your father force you into this lie. She might help you, you know."

"No, Kero, she already betrayed me once and I know she'll do it again!" Ranma snapped, as she traded blows with the fight card.

"But if she knew the truth about Jusenkyo and that you were actually a girl maybe she would help." Kero said, "From what I've seen she seems to be kinda nice even if a little bratty."

"No one will help me Kero, and you promised you wouldn't get involved with that." Ranma growled.

"But what that bastard does…he beats you Ranko…No one deserves that." Kero said.

Ranma stopped as the fight card did, and turned to Kero with tears in her eyes. "What do you think he'll do if he finds out I told anyone the truth?"

"I'll help…we can even use the cards." Kero offered weakly.

"We've been over this time and time again, as much as I want to I made a promise never to hurt someone in cold blood." Ranma whispered, "You know how much my promises mean to me."

"That's what makes you such a great cardcaptor Ranko…and an even better friend." Kero said flying over to Ranma arms and nuzzling her cheek."

Akane stormed out of the dojo and stopped dead, why should she give the dojo to the perverted freak! It was her home, her dojo, let the freak go somewhere else to practice. She started to go back in when she heard another voice that she never heard before. What was that freak up to now? She looked in through the crack where the door didn't shut all of the way and almost freaked at the flying, talking stuffed animal.

She listened as they talked and felt regret for the way she treated her unwanted fiancé after hearing how he believed everyone hated him. But why was the thing calling him Ranko for, his name was Ranma…wasn't it? And was Ranma almost ready to cry when the redhead grabbed the stuffed animal.

Another shock rocked her system when Ranma seemed to be using honest to goodness real magic and summoned a girl out of some card. At first she was going to barge in and beat the pervert before he did anything perverted with the girl. She was stopped though when the two jumped at each other at such high speeds and started sparing so fast it stopped Akane in awe.

The stuffed animal was talking again and Ranma was saying something about Akane betraying her and once again Akane was feeling remorse for her actions. Then the biggest bombshell hit though, there was something going on and if it was true then Ranma was really a girl and her father abused her. Akane shook with rage as she slammed the door open scaring all of the occupants.

"I'll skin that damn panda and make him into a rug!" Akane growled as she looked onto an obviously frightened redhead.

"Would you believe me if I said you was dreaming asked a very nervous stuffed animal with a deer caught in the headlights sort of expression.

AN: Hi, thought I needed my own personal divider. (At least I think I'm the only one using it. If not I'm sorry.)

Well, how do you like so far? Obviously it's a Ranma/Cardcaptors fusion which will start off a little dark but will get better later on. As for the CCS group, a very few will be making appearances but not many.

This takes place not long after Ranma shows up at the Tendos. Right now the Amazons, Ryoga, and Ukyo has shown up and of course the Kunous. As for the cards, Ranma has caught a few of the already and in the next chapter a little about Ranma's…Ranko's real past will be revealed as will how she got the Clow Book.

Well anyways, until next time,

Please Read and Review

P.S. If anyone is interested in prereading this or any of my other stories please e-mail me.


	2. Truths Revealed

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 2: Truths Revealed

By Senshi of Valis

Disclaimer: Hi everyone, sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. Well anyways I don't own Ranma or Cardcaptors. I know, what a drag. Anyways, enjoy.

"Would you believe me if I said you was dreaming?" asked Kero. The growl Akane gave him spooked him more than any of the cards or Clow Reeds creations ever did.

"I want to know the whole truth," Akane said, fully intending on pounding one pervert or another before the end of the day. If Ranma was really a girl Akane intended on making a panda skin rug. However, if this was all some sick game of Ranma's then she was going to show him what a true martial artist she was.

"Please Akane," Ranma asked in a soft, almost frightened voice that was so unlike him, even if he was a she at the moment. "Please, just forget about this."

"Either you tell me Ranma or I'll make Genma tell me," Akane said, noticing how much the redheads eyes grew in terror with those words.

"I'll tell you." Ranma said in a defeated voice.

"Are you sure, Ranko?" Kero asked.

"On one condition, Akane…"Ranma said, "You can't tell anyone, not even my dad."

"Okay, for now I won't Ranma but I want the whole truth including the care bear there." Akane said.

"I AM NOT A CARE BEAR!" Kero growled out.

"Relax Kero," Ranma said, "I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you."

"I'm a guardian beast, not a care bear." Kero mumbled.

A few minutes later the three was sitting in the middle of the dojo after making sure the doors was closed and secured. Akane was waiting anxiously as she watched the interaction between the redhead and stuffed toy. Ranma really did seem scared about telling her the truth but Akane felt she had a right to know.

"Where to start?" Ranma asked.

"How about what are you," Akane asked, "A boy or a girl and if you really are a girl why your curse is different than the panda's."

"Well, I am a girl and my name is Ranko not Ranma. Ranma is a name pops came up with on the road not long after starting our training journey. I hated it then and I still do." Ranma explained, "As for the curses, pops isn't as stupid as he lets on."

"What do you mean by that?" Akane asked.

"First off I should tell you there are several places on earth that has Jusenkyo Springs. A couple of them are different though, the magic changing because of one thing or another through the centuries." Ranma explains, "A few weeks before we got to the Jusenkyo pops told you about we stopped off at another Jusenkyo. They was hot springs and he said that he was rewarding me for how good I've been lately."

"Hot springs?" Akane asked surprised.

"Yeah, they are the exact opposite of the springs at the training grounds but there magic is much stronger." Ranma said.

"How do you even know all of this anyways?" Akane asked, somewhat suspicious of it.

"The guide at the training grounds told me, he could speak English." Ranma said, "The guide at the hot springs couldn't…but pops could speak Chinese. As soon as we stepped into the spring I felt something wrong…I looked down and saw…and saw how I changed. I can remember screaming and I think I fainted."

"We?" Akane asked, "So you and your father soaked in the same spring together?" Akane was a little shocked at this, of course they was family but still Genma was a guy and Ranma…Ranko was a supposed girl. Akane noticed how the red head seemed to draw into herself as she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"He…he made me bath in front of him a lot." Ranma said, "He said…he said he wanted to make sure I wasn't being a little slut and doing stuff…I didn't really have a choice in the matter because I learned quickly if I didn't do it, it meant another beating."

"He beat you?" Akane gasped in shock. Of course she heard the red head say something about it to Kero but she was thinking it was probably just sparring or something. But beating Ranma and watching the redhead bathe…it was disgusting. Genma was a sick pervert if what Ranma was saying was true.

"Whenever I couldn't learn a technique, whenever I complained…heck, if I even looked at him wrong he beat me. When I was older though he pretty much cut back on it but he didn't quit." Ranma whispered pain in his voice.

"H-How about the hot spring, why didn't it affect Genma any?" Akane asked, trying to change the subject away from the abuse.

"It was hot spring of drowned boy, and anything that fell into it would take the shape of a human male when splashed with hot water." Ranma said, "Genma wouldn't be affected by it and he knew it and knew what it would do to me. He wanted a son and he made me act like one my whole life growing up Akane. If anyone found out he hurt me…bad. With the spring he could have the son he wanted."

"But if you'd just change back with cold water then how would that make you his son?" asked Akane.

"That's where the training grounds came in and where all pops plans fell apart." Ranma said, it almost sounded like he wanted to cry. That didn't make any sense to Akane either, why would Genma's plans messing up make the redhead sad enough to almost cry?

"Pops said that the guide at the hot springs gave him directions to the Jusenkyo Training Grounds where he said I could be cured of the curse. I-I don't know why I believed him." Ranma sighed, rubbing his eyes…her eyes Akane realized. Akane was starting to believe the redhead before her, there was no way to deny it after watching every movement, every expression he redhead made during all of this. "When we got there I was in my boy form and pops was saying something to the guide in Chinese. When they was done I followed them to a spring where pops told me was my cure. I got in slowly, I guess I was a little worried he was lying but when I changed back to me real form I cried in relief until I noticed pops screaming and shouting to the guide. It took several minutes for the guide to figure out what happened and he told us everything about the springs including the biggest difference between the hot springs and the training grounds. When someone is cursed at the hot springs it makes the person immune to any other curses from jusenkyo magic. The training grounds, they lost some power over the years and now if you step into different pools the curses just mix with each other."

"So you were immune to it?" Akane asked, confused as something wasn't adding up. "Then why did you turn into a girl?"

"I was immune to the magic, Akane." Ranma…no, Ranko Akane realized, said, "I wasn't immune to water. With pops so mad he was walking back and forth and got to close to a spring and the ground crumbled causing him to slip and fall into it. I was just realizing what he tried to do to me, he tried to make me a boy permanently. I was realizing how much he betrayed me when a huge panda attacked me and knocked me unconscious. I woke up later that night hurting all over from the beating he must of given me. We was in the guide's hut and I guess the guide was out because the next thing I knew pops was ranting and raving about how worthless I am. He started hitting me again when…he got this…he got a really hateful expression on his face…he…"

Akane waited for Ranko to continue but noticed the redheads eyes, there was tears running from them just before she snapped them shut tightly. "Ranko..what did he do?" Akane asked softly.

"Nothing Akane," Ranko said, rubbing her eyes, "It's not as if you'd care anyway."

Akane could hear some hostility in the redhead's voice but mostly depression reigned there. A part of Akane was seething in anger at it but she squashed that down as she worried over the girl in front of her.

"Y-You know about the amazons and most everything after that until I came here Akane." Ranko said, "Well, after you knocked me into orbit I needed some time to think and I ended up window shopping until I seen this book. It should of scared me because it had something on the cover that looked like a cat but it seemed to pull me to it. It turned out that I was looking in the window of a junk shop. " Ranko said wistfully while Kero mumbled something a little grumpily. "It took all of my money but it was well worth it because it gave me my only real friend. I opened the book in the park later after leaving the store but it turned out to have a deck of strange cards inside and foolishly I read the top one, the Windy Card. It activated and scattered all the rest of the cards throughout the city which is about the time sleepy head finally woke up."

"Hey, being the guardian beast of the seal is tiring work and I deserve a nap every now and then." Kero said defensively.

"Of course you do Kero and I'm thankful you was napping because I might not of met you otherwise." Ranko said with a smile. "Since then we have been gathering the cards back before they cause some real trouble since they all have awakened and are out there somewhere."

"Ranko, you should tell her about Genma." Kero sighed sadly. "That is one thing she does have a right to know about for sure."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked.

"Well…after finding Kero and he found out what Genma has done to me…he searched through his stuff when everyone was out of the house." Ranko explained nervously. "He found out the reason why pops wanted me as a boy…I don't have anything to do with it and as long as I don't marry any of you he can't do it."

"Do what?" Akane asked feeling a little scared.

"I-If I marry one of you while I'm still a minor pops will get control of the dojo since it is the dowry and he is my legal guardian." Ranko said, "He plans to throw all of us out and sale the dojo and take the money and probably skip the country. I'm sorry."

Akane was really pissed off at hearing that but then again it wasn't Ranko's fault for any of this, it was that stupid panda's fault. Akane remembered all the times she insulted Ranko and hit her. She realized in a way she was kind of like Genma which made her sick her to her stomach. She had beat poor Ranko as well as Genma.

"I know I don't deserve this," Akane said timidly, "But can we start over, do you want to be friends?" At first Akane saw Ranko's eyes brighten but they quickly dulled in sadness.

"You already betrayed me once," Ranko asked, "H-How do I know you won't again?"

Akane was shocked at that, betrayed Ranko but she never…She sighed as she realized in a way she did. She understood the beatings but that hopeful look in the redhead's eyes a moment ago reminded her of another time, a time when Akane first met the redhead and offered friendship. When she found out about the curse Akane thought Ranko was a boy and for the most part realized that it looked like she withdrew that offer when she sent the red head through the floor with the table.

"Ranko, I'm so sorry." Akane whispered. Maybe if she explained about what she was feeling then Ranko would understand and maybe forgive her. "Ranko, you know about the hentai horde, right?"

"Yeah." Ranko said in disgust.

"Well, you also knew that it was going on for awhile before you showed up. It gave me nightmares Ranko, I dreamed of them overpowering me and forcing me to do stuff, stuff I didn't want to do." Akane said.

"I can understand how that feels, Akane." Ranko said so softly Akane almost didn't hear her.

Akane had her suspicions about what Genma did in the hut that Ranko refused to talk about and she realized that more than anyone the redhead probably knew what Akane was feeling about it. "They was so real, Ranko. When you showed up and beat me so easily and I found out…well, thought you was a boy. I was scared Ranko, scared of what you would do to me if you wanted to. I knew I couldn't stop you."

"I would never do something like that to anyone…no one deserves that Akane, no one." Ranko said tearily before she jumped up and ran out of the room. Akane started to get up to follow but Kero's voice stopped her.

"Akane, I think she understands now why you didn't trust her but she needs time alone to sort it out." Kero said sadly floating up to her.

"But…" Akane cried.

"It's okay, Akane, I truly believe she understands and I know she will forgive you." Kero said, "Don't tell her this but I know how she watches you and your friends Akane and there was nothing ever perverted about it…She…She wanted to be with you three and be your friend. She wanted to be your friend and I know she still does but right now she needs some time alone to think things through."

"I understand I guess." Akane said, wiping her eyes, "Thanks Kero."

"No problem, kid." Kero said, "Ranko means a lot to me and I want to see her happy more than anyone."

"She deserves it." Akane said sadly, "No one deserves to be treated the way she has been."

AN: Hi peeps, hope yu liked this chapter. Yay, got some reviews so far.

**masaki yang yi1:** I'm happy you like it so far and hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Hi, thanks for the suggestion but I already had the first couple chapters pretty much done but I think your idea was a very good one. Hope you liked how I have it set up and continue to enjoy this story. And don't worry I plan to work on this story a lot though I'm going to try to not neglect my other stories either.

**ranger5:** Hi, glad your enjoying this so far. As for Li and Meilin, there is a very high possibility of them showing up though I'm not that far ahead yet. However Ms. Mackenzie will be showing up to teach at Furinkan. This chapter had some of what happened and there will probably be more flashbacks of her growing up as others learn of the truth including Ukyo and Ryoga. And as for Akane I hope this chapter cleared it up a little though I know I didn't go into much detail about it which I'm sorry for. I have a lot planned out for this fic and I do plan on continuing my others also.

Well, I guess I don't have much more to say for this chapter but if anyone wants to beta read for me please visit my profile and e-mail me. Thanks everyone, keep the reviews coming.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	3. Enter theJerk?

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 3: Enter the…Jerk?

By Senshi of Valis

Oh yeah, must not forget the disclaimer, right? As if anyone reads em anyways. I do not own Ranma or Cardcaptors. Rumiko owns Ranma and Cardcaptors belongs to Clamp.

Ranko ran as fast as she could away from the dojo, away from Akane. Her mind was overflowing with questions, how could Akane think that she would ever do THAT to anyone, just the thought of forcing herself on anyone made her ill. A part of her knew that Akane had her reasons, she didn't doubt for an instant that Akane had reasons for her fear … the hentai horde was reason enough. After all if they thought beating her gave them the right to date her, what else did they think that defeating Akane would buy them. Given how easily "Ranma" had defeated Akane in that sparing match the first night they meet had no doubt sent those fears into overdrive. Still, to actually hear Akane say that she was afraid that "Ranma" would force "his" lusts on her … well it just plain HURT.

She kept running even as the sky grew darker and the night more ominous, both from the coming dusk and the storm clouds moving into the city. Even the relatively friendly streets of Nerima were different, scarier at night. Ranko wanted time alone to think about everything, to consider her options, to decide if there was a glimmer of hope in the fact that Akane had discovered her secret. She knew she'd had no choice about telling Akane the truth, but now the other girl might let the truth slip … and that had the potential for disaster. If Akane revealed the truth it would bring Genma's wrath down on the red head. Of course if Ranko had refused to tell the truth Akane would have surely confronted the old man which directly, with disastrous results. She had faced her so called "father's" wrath, and had suffered greatly as a result. The petite redhead shuddered as she remembered just what the old man was capable of doing.

A loud bang caused her to jump in surprise effectively disrupting the thoughts which were growing more and more depressed and confused she realized. Looking up she recognized her surroundings and saw that she was inside the gates of Furinkan High. To her shock, the large iron gates were bent and twisted, nearly completely melted. The school itself was deserted she noticed as a flash of lightning lit up the darkening sky even more the darkness overwhelmed by the sudden quicksilver flash.

A cold shiver ran down her back as a gust of wind blew up some dirt and debris from the ground and ruffled her hair and clothes. It wasn't the wind that caused the shiver though, she was sure it was magic. It was a feeling, nearly indescribably, but one that had become familiar to her over the last few months. A feeling of power that was not easily controlled, of a power that most people either didn't (or wouldn't even admit existed. It was definitely magic that she felt possibly even that of a clow card…but which one?

"It's not safe here." A voice said, one she never heard before. Ranko slowly turned she aw a boy about her age standing there with unruly brown hair dressed in green Chinese robes. A boy who had the most wonderful brown eyes and the lithe build of a fighter. Ranko shook her head at that thought, where did that thought come from, what possessed her to think that? She couldn't stand thinking about boys like that not after …Shaking her head again Ranko tried to clear her mind. Like Akane she too feared that boys were perverts. Ranko sighed inwardly as she realized Akane was just acting like Ranko felt a lot of the time. Her musings were interrupted as the stranger spoke again.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh…Yeah, sure…" Ranko said nervously telling herself that, this boy wasn't affecting her, nope, she was just stressed out from everything that happened earlier. She kept telling herself that as her cheeks heated up in a blush and she fidgeted under his watchful gaze.

"Oh-Kay…Look, miss…" the boy said, after a rather long and uncomfortable pause.

"Ranko…" Ranko said, flinching when she realized her mistake.

"Ranko, there's something bad here and you need to leave now before something happens." The boy said.

Ranko finally noticed what she should have seen immediately. The boy held a rather impressive looking sword, and held it like someone who knew more than just the basics of its use. Before she could ask him about it a bolt of lightning struck the ground a scant few feet away, throwing the two back and onto the ground. Looking up Ranko's jaw dropped when she saw a huge wolf staring at them, his ears flattened and a snarl ripping from deep inside the large beast. The wolf isn't what shocked Ranko so much though, it was the fact that the wolf's shape wavered and popped. An ordinary wolf would have been bad enough, but this one was made out of what looked like electricity. She could feel her hair popping with static electricity and was undoubtedly standing straight up.

"Run!" the boy demanded as he stood up. Even as he spoke he was pulling a strip of paper from his sleeve and throwing it up in front of him. Holding his sword horizontally in front of him the boy pushed out towards the paper, one hand on the hilt, the other bracing the blade. "Force hear my plight, release the LIGHT! LIGHTNING!"

Ranko's jaw dropped when a huge blast of lightning shot out towards the wolf and stunned it for a second. Shaking her head to clear it, Ranko tried to remember what card cared this thing could be…Lightning...Electricity…Storm…"Thunder!"

"What?" the boy asked in shock as he sent another surge of lightning at the wolf. "Get out of here now, I only brought Lightning Scrolls with me and I don't have much left!"

"I am not running." Ranko said as she stood up, pulling out her charm…

"The Key of Clow?" the boy growled, his voice sounding much like that of the wolf. "How did you get that?"

""Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand The force ignite! RELEASE!" Ranko twirled the staff a few seconds staring at the wolf. She had some cards but she wasn't really sure what would be good to use against the Thunder Card.

"Never mind that…" the boy forgot about his question as to her possession of the key. "Do you have the Shadow Card?" the boy asked instead.

In answer Ranko pulled a card from subspace and flicked it into the air, twirling the staff around as the magic circle appeared under them as she called out, "Shadow Card, Bind the Thunder, SHADOW!" As she struck the card with the tip of the staff's beak it started growing larger until it looked like it was a large shadow, wrapped in a black cloak and looking like death personified. It shot forward past the boy towards the wolf and engulfed the electric wolf in a large ball of shadow which struggled to keep the beast contained.

"Hurry up and seal them!" the boy snapped.

"I'm on it Ranko snapped, "Thunder Card! Shadow Card! Return to your powers confined! THUNDER CARD! SHADOW CARD!" With that the writhing mass of shadows shrunk until two cards appeared and flew directly into Ranko's waiting hand. After she grabbed the floating cards as she restored the Key of Clow to its place around her neck and looked at her new Clow Card.

"Give me the cards." The boy demanded coldly as he held out his hand, "And the Clow Key. They belong to me."

"Like hell the do!" Ranko growled as she stored the cards in subspace. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Li Showron, a direct descendant of Clow Reed … and the Book of Clow and the Clow Cards belong to the Showron family." Li said, "I don't know how you did it but I suppose you are the one that unleashed them on the city?"

Ranko was embarrassed because the boy did have a point, it was her fault the cards were now loose but she wasn't going to admit it to this pompous jerk. "Kero never said anything about you, he said they belong to me since I opened the book!"

"K-Keroberos?" Li asked, shocked. "The guardian beast?"

"Yeah, he said that the book belonged to me now so buzz off!" Ranko said.

"The book belongs to me!" Li snapped stepping forward which caused Ranko to flinch back as if expecting to be hit.

Cursing herself for letting the boy get to her in so many ways Ranko decided that enough was enough and just brushed past the boy. When he started to come after her she took off running then roof hopping a tactic which allowed her to quickly lose the pursing boy.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating when Ranko finally made it back to the dojo. As she dropped down next to her father she noticed his angry look as well as and Akane's and Kasuni's worried expressions. "Where were you, boy?" Genma demanded as Kasumi gave Ranko a dish filled to overflowing with the red heads normal servings.

"We were worried about you Ranma." Kasumi said, a little disapprovingly.

"Off seeing one of your other fiancées, eh Saotome?" Nabiki asked with a cold smirk.

"Now the schools will never be joined!" Soun wailed.

"Worthless boy!" Genma growled, "How dare you cheat on your true fiancé?"

Ranko looked down at her food not wanting to answer back, she had enough of everything today especially with having to deal with Akane and now that Li jerk demanding that she just hand over the cards she worked so hard for.

Shocked at what her own thoughts she missed Akane's words as the other girl spoke. Ranko looked up at the shocked table. "I said leave he-him alone!" Akane demanded, "I asked him to drop off some stuff at Yuka's for me!"

"Oh happy day, Saotome, the schools will be joined!" Soun cried happily as he broke out victory fans.

"They sure will, Tendo, they sure will!" Genma said happily, despite the slight angry and accusing scowl he shot the redhead.

"Ranma, Akane, would you help me with something in my room?" Nabiki asked as she finished her food.

Ranko looked at her plate sadly, hardly even taking a bite out of her food. Sighing she stood up to follow the other two girls. She trudged up the stairs and followed the Tendo sisters to Nabiki's room, the owner of which locked the door when the got inside. Ranko wanted to disappear when the older girl turned a hate filled glare towards her and cringed as the "Ice Queen" spoke, her tones filled with hate.

"Listen here you bastard," Nabiki growled, "I know what you and that stupid panda are doing and I won't let you take my family's home and throw us out!"

"Nabiki…" Akane said, vainly trying to interrupt her.

"It's true Akane, he's just playing with you…hell, there's not even a Ranma Saotome listed in existence. Either he's ronin or a fraud!" Nabiki growled as she stomped towards the frightened redhead. "This has gone on long enough and I have all the evidence I finally need to prove everything to my father and the authorities."

"NABIKI!" Akane growled, "I know all of that already!" If Ranko hadn't been so scared at the moment she would of laughed at the shocked expression on Nabiki's face.

"Then why the hell were you just protecting him?" Nabiki demanded.

"I can't tell you, I promised h … someone that I hope will become a very good friend that I wouldn't. But you can't tell anyone about this, please." Akane begged.

"Akane, I can't risk losing our home for a couple of freeloading frauds!" Nabiki said sadly. "I worked too hard to keep our home just to lose it now."

"I'm sorry Ranma." Akane said sadly, "We have to, so she won't tell."

"What are you talking about, Akane?" Ranko asked scared. If Nabiki found out she'd be selling the information the next minute to everyone who could pay a yen for it. Ranko didn't trust Nabiki at all and sure didn't believe the girl would keep a secret especially after the threats she'd just made.

"There's not a Ranma, Nabiki, but how about a Ranko?" Akane asked.

"Yeah but Ranko's a girl and Ranma's a guy, they're…two…please tell me this is some kind of sick joke." Nabiki said, "Ranko was kidnapped a long time ago and presumed dead…no…"

"Yes Nabiki, Ranma is Ranko." Akane whispered.

"That's bull, Akane, how do you explain the curses?" Nabiki demanded looking uncertainly into the redheads eyes as if she could draw the truth by sheer willpower from the frightened blue orbs.

"Nabiki…if Genma finds out about this…he might hurt her really bad." Akane whispered sadly, trying to keep her voice down and motioning for her sister to do the same.

"She won't keep this a secret Akane," Ranko said, her voice plainly frightened as her eyes watered. "Please, I promise I'll figure something out."

"Ranko, please, trust me…I want to help, I want to be friends." Akane whispered as she hugged Ranko tightly.

"Oh-okay Akane, but no one else, please." Ranko begged, "And please don't tell anyone else about this Nabiki."

The three sat, Akane and Ranko on the bed and Nabiki in her desk chair as she watched carefully and listened to the truth about Ranko's past, at least the parts that she was willing to tell … which was most of the truth, just not all of it. Ranko's voice was trembling as she revealed secrets long held and told nearly all of the story only holding back on Kero, the Clow cards. She didn't tell about all of Genma's actions either, she was to frightened … and to ashamed.

When everything was said and done Nabiki sat there rubbing her eyes not able to deny what was said. She could tell that Ranko was no actor despite pretending to be a boy. Acting like a boy came naturally to her after all, the girl was raised to be one so there really wasn't much acting needed. Nabiki was sure it was the truth, she was an expert at reading people and though the redhead was hiding some stuff Nabiki could tell it was just because they were very painful memories and not because the girl trying to trick them.

Nabiki hated to admit it but she did to herself, she had been wrong about "Ranma" Seriously wrong about the tiny redhead and she vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to help Ranko and deal with Genma once and for all. Maybe, just maybe she thought, she'd found a new friend as well.

AN: Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

I swear one of my reviewers is psychic about an idea I've been playing with and will probably use but for not I want to keep it a surprise and not give out to much info on the future for two reasons:

1 I don't want to give too much away so it will be a surprise

and

2 I know where I want to go basically with the fic but with readers input or even on a whim some things might change which will lead to chain reactions that will change the entire direction the fic takes. (Pairings is a very good example, I have several ideas but I'm not for sure.)

Also I want to thank my first pre reader ranger 5, thank you, thank you, thank you so much . You helped out a great deal, thank you so much for all the suggestions and help. It helped make this chapter a lot better.

Okay, on with the reviews:

xeno: I'm glad you think so and I'm very happy you like it so far.

Dragon Man 180: Believe me, the Panda will serve some kind of justice for all that he's done. And Ranko and Akane's friendship will grow especially since she's now realized that Akane just acted like Ranko felt deep inside where it came to boys.

SS4-link: Thank you so much, I will try my best to continue making this story even better.

SS4-link: Thanks again for your wonderful comments and don't worry, I'm sure Genma will gets whats coming to him.

ranger5: Unfortuanately, Akane had to break her promise somewhat at the end of this chapter. As for Nodoka, as also revealed in this chapter, it looks like Ranko was kidnapped so most likely she will be mad if not out for blood. And thank you so much for volunteering to preread this. .

TheWhiteMonk: Thank you very much for your comments, I'm very happy you seem to be liking this story so much. I also love Ranma angst stories, they are one of my favorite categories. As for the Genma is evil incarnate, I highly believe that sometimes. Genma is one of my least favorite characters from Ranma. As for Akane and Ranko's friendship, this chapter was a first step to rebuilding it. I tried to add a little more detail to this chapter add I will definitely try to expand even more on future chapters, both with details and Ranko's true past. I definitely will continue writing, especially with reviews like this one where I know some people are getting some enjoyment out of my writing which is something I'd love to do full time some day. .

Calamite: Aspects from both series will definitely play a big role in this story and Ranko will be judged to see if she is worthy of the Clow. One question though…do you like have esp? Just kidding, that was an idea I was playing with though I had three other candidates with one of them actually being a female Yue but I haven't decided yet. Thank you so much though and if you or anyone else have any other suggestions please feel free to bring it up because I love the help. .

Well, that's all the new reviews for now, I will try my best to reply to all reviews in one way or another so please leave some.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, or even just reading (even though I truly love all reviews).

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	4. Transfers

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 4: Transfers

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

t was Monday morning and for once Ranko, Nabiki and Akane was all walking to school together way ahead of when they usually left. And another first was Ranko walking between the two girls in guy form with a strange expression on his face. He wasn't being cocky, egotistical or chauvinistic which again was another first Nabiki realized.

Though she knew about the curses and everything now, and the alleged true gender of the pigtailed martial artist, Nabiki still wasn't to sure whether to believe her or not. It was possible she supposed after everything that she had seen the last few months so she wasn't going to dismiss the possibility as if it was nothing.

Even though she didn't know to believe if this was the kidnapped Ranko Saotome though was another debate running through her mind. The cursed martial artist had no poker face at all, that Nabiki was one hundred percent sure of and that meant that she, or her, believed everything that was talked last night. The pain that showed in those eyes spoke volumes to Nabiki and actually caused her to cry herself to sleep the previous night.

Despite what she promised though, there was probably no way in hell she was keeping this a secret. Genma Saotome was guilty of so much abuse and Nabiki had vowed to make the stupid panda pay for it one way or another. Unfortunately her first idea did bomb out since one Nodoka Saotome was no longer living in the same place the kidnapping had taken place in. Nabiki had all of the records from where she worked hard to pull up some past on a Ranma and Genma Saotome. She pulled up three files for three different Genma Saotomes and for some reason couldn't get any pictures for any of them.

The reason why she remembered the one about Ranko was because the story seemed so sad to Nabiki. One report on the incident was that a Genma Saotome kidnapped Ranko not long after she was born after beating Nodoka unconscious. There was an in depth investigation since Nodoka was known as one of the best weapon masters around specializing in the sword. Apparently though her statement was proven true that Genma had surprised her by hitting her in the back of the head with something heavy and almost beat her to death. A friend of Nodoka's who came to check on them found Nodoka unconscious in what looked like a battle zone.

Nodoka spent a lot of time searching for her missing daughter but when they declared them dead she had apparently left the home heartbroken. Any info after that was sketchy but from what Nabiki could gather was that there was a new head of her family's clan who brought her back in after being thrown out by the former head for marrying Genma. The only problem was Nabiki couldn't find out who it was which meant she had no idea where Nodoka was. If Ranko was telling the truth and was Ranko, then Nabiki vowed to reunite mother and daughter.

She sighed as she wished she didn't stop investigating though when she found the third file on a Genma Saotome. Nabiki was sure that this was the right one because he was married to a Kisa Saotmoe and had a son which died a few years after he was born. The reason why Nabiki was sure this was the right Genma was because of all the marriage arrangements where Genma managed to steal the doweries and left the poor woman there to take care of all of them herself. That fit this Genma perfectly thinking about Ukyo.

"Are you okay?" Ranko asked, a look of concern crossing his features.

"Yeah, just thinking." Nabiki replied, "And don't, I promise that I won't sale anything that you told me about last night to anyone."

"Thanks Nabiki." Ranko replied with a half hearted smile.

"Are you okay, Ranko?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, thanks Nabiki…" Ranko replied, "But please don't call me Ranko out in the open or in public…I…don't want my father to…"

"I understand Ranma," Nabiki said, patting his back.

"What the?" Akane asked in shock as they finally made it to the school ground and saw Kuno face down in the dirt sporting multiple bruises.

"You should of seen it!" Yuki laughed as she ran up to the small group, "It was unbelievable…well maybe not since I've seen Ranma there do it but this new kid beat the crap out of Kuno after bokken for brains was talking about vanquishing the foul sorcerer Saotome."

Nabiki noticed the shocked and worried look on Ranko's face and was sure that he knew something about it.

"Wh-what did he look like?" Ranko asked.

"He was really great looking!" Sayuri chirped up as she joined the group, "Really wild brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I ever saw."

"I think his name was Showron…yeah, Li Showron." Yuki said.

"Oh crap…" gasped Ranko.

"You know him, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Kinda…" Ranko replied looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"What did you do, Saotome, steal his pudding when you was in elementary?" Yuki giggled.

"Naw…I bet his father engaged Ranma's girl side to him, huh?" Sayuri said.

"Cut it out guys." Akane said.

Nabiki smiled a little bit when she saw Ranko's cheeks light up and the look in the eyes with the bit about being engaged to him. Just more proof that Ranko was really a girl, a girl who was crushing on the new boy. The question was where did Ranko meet Li, she had to of met the new boy before if she was already crushing on him.

"Oh yeah, did you here?" Sayuri asked, "Our math teacher finally broke down from all the stress!"

"Yeah, we have a new one starting today named Ms. Mackenzie." Yuki said.

As the warning bell rang everyone started filing inside for once leaving Kuno on the ground, to much on her mind to worry about dragging the idiot to the nurse's office. She had plans to make and so many things to figure out. She was beginning to believe Ranko completely and with that she was also starting to have feelings for the girl, thinking of her as a little sister and no one screws with her family like that bastard panda has.

Ranko wanted to bang his head on the dest as the same jerk from last night walked in. He was wearing the school uniform though he didn't blend in with the other male students there. Ranko could still tell it was him, his cute wild hair, those gorgeous eyes, that nice butt…whack whack whack

"Mr. Saotome, please stop banging your head on the desk," Ms. Hinako said, "It's disrupting the class."

"Sorry." Ranko said weakly.

"Are you okay, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked from behind Ranma.

"Just damn peachy." Ranko snapped.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Akane asked softly from his right.

"Please take the seat next to Mr. Saotome," Ms. Hinako said motioning towards Ranko, "He's the delienquint who was disturbing class a moment ago."

"Of…course…" Li said as he tore his confused gaze off of the child like teacher.

"Now that that's settled let's start class shall we?" Ms. Hinako said.

Ranko tried to avoid Li's gaze but he kept trying to get his attention. Finally Ranma turned towards Li hoping to get it over quickly and avoid being drained.

"Are you any relation to Ranko?" Li asked.

Ranko sighed and drove his head into the table again causing Hinako to pull out her coin with the hole in it and drain of his energy. The last thing that ran through his mind was "Jerk!" after realizing Li was staring at the now adult Hinako who's dress seemed to rip apart at the seems any second.

It was lunch time when Ranko finally regained all of her strength and was sitting under a tree in girl form after being splashed by bucket water with Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Sayuri and Yuki. Ranko wasn't really paying attention to the converstation as she was shoveling food into her mouth. She did notice though when the group stopped talking. Looking up Ranko ended up staring into the eyes that kept showing up in her mind, the eyes of Li Showron.

"Umm…can I talk to you for a few minutes, Ranko?" Li asked, getting confused looks by most of the group. "Alone."

"S-Sure…" Ranko swallowed nervously, "Lead the way."

Ranko followed Li away from the group though she still heard several questions of "Ranko?" as they left the group. The two walked over to a deserted place on the field and Li turned around to look at Ranko, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"About last night, Ranko…" Li said, "I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I wasn't expecting to come across a card so I really didn't bring very many scrolls with me except for a few Lightning…they're…kinda my favorite."

"N-No problem, Li…" Ranko said, "But I'm still not giving up the cards."

"It's cool." Li said, "We can each work on catching them and at the judging, they will decide who is worthy of the book. It's just last night…all my life I've been groomed to be the one who would reclaim the book…bring the cards back into our family."

"It's okay, really." Ranko said, "I understand I guess." She didn't want to admit that but she did, a small part of her believed that she didn't deserve something as precious as the Clow but she refused to give it up without a fight. She refused to give up her best friend without a fight. However if she was judged unworthy and Li was found worthy then she would know that the little guy would be taken care of. She loved the little guy so much, even if he did look like a stuffed toy.

"Thanks, Ranko." Li said as he turned to walk off but was stopped by Kuno.

"You again?" Li asked.

"You uncouth villain, how dare you mock the great blue thunder?" Kuno growled, "And how DARE you speak to the fiery goddess you minion of Ranma Saotome!"

Turning around to face Ranko Kuno opened his arms wide, "Come my love, let us be gone from this filths sight so you can confess your undying love for one such as great as I, Kuno Tatewaki!"

"I don't love you, you JERK!" Ranko screamed and punted the idiot into the sky. Breathing heavily she gasped at why she did that, it wasn't because he was annoying her, no that only usually earned a mild beating. He did the unthinkable…he insulted HER Li.

And that is what scared her, she couldn't be thinking about a boy. There was no way, even if she was interested in any there was no way she could let herself like one. There was no telling what her father would do to the boy, much less her if the panda ever found out and that scared her. But even if she could get away from the panda she didn't really deserve to ever have a boy like her did she? After everything that he had done to her…

"Are you okay?" Li asked.

"I'm fine." Rank mumbles as she turned to walk back into the school moments before the bell, rubbing her eyes. She never hated her father or herself as much as she did at that moment.

The afternoon was going pretty quickly until math class finally came. The new teacher was nothing like Ms. Hinako, and in fact the woman seemed pretty normal by the looks of her. There was something else to the woman though, Ranko was sure of it. That alone was enough to bother her but the confused looks she was getting from Li since she was still a girl is what was bothering her. He didn't say anything but the somewhat angry looks he was giving her pretty much convinced her that he had learned of the curse and thought that she was really a boy like most everyone else.

The bell rang startling Ranko from her thoughts as most everyone grabbed there things and headed for the door and escape.

"Ranma, would you please stay behind for a few minutes please?" Ms. Mackenzie asked.

"Sure." Ranko sighed, a perfect ending to a perfect day she silently grumbled. She was sure the new teacher was going to start blaming her for something or other.

"I noticed you seem pretty distracted today during class." Ms. Mackenzie said, looking Ranko in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, teach, it won't happen again." Ranko sighed.

"I'm not worried about that, dear." Ms. Mackenzie said, "I'm worried about you, you seemed so depressed today. Is something wrong?"

"No, just a lot on my mind…" Ranko said.

"Would you like to talk about it, it might help?" Ms. Mackenzie said, rubbing Ranko's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Ranko said as she pulled away, "Can I please go now?"

"Okay Ranko, but please remember that I'm here if you need to talk, okay?" Ms. Mackenzie said.

"I guess…" Ranko said as she walked to the door, stopping long enough to say, "Thanks, it really means a lot to me." Before she hurried out of the room to find Akane and go home.

AN: Ai Yah, Chapter 4 all ready and so many wonderful reviews so far. Thank you all so much for your kind words everybody!

Stupid title for this chapter which I am really sorry for but I couldn't think of a good one for it. If anyone has any suggestions for a better one, please send them.

It won't be long now before everything comes to a head for the first arc of the story but theres will still be plenty more left as I plan to make several arcs. It also won't be long until Genma finds out about it, the only questions are how does he find out, how does he react, and how is he dealt with?

Well, time to respond to some reviews:

**Rubel:** Thank you, I hope you found this chapter as interesting as the last.

**RubberNeck:** Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter to. It might get a little darker though before it gets better, I'm still not to sure on how Genma finds out or how he reacts.

**Calamite:** I never even thought of that but it's a very good idea, thank you. I might either have Madison going to Furinkan or either maybe start Nabiki designing costumes and filming the captures when she learns everything. After all, there's still all that missing money left from Ranko's waitressing at the Cat Cafe and her bets on fights.

**Dragon Man 180:** Sorry, I don't really know what pairings are going to happen yet but Ranko is kind of attracted to Li but after the way he acts, especially after finding out about the curse, may or may not ruin anything that might of happened between them. As for the panda, he will be punished and more than once.

**Xeno:** Li will definitely be attending Furinkan so he will be closer to Ranko and the cards.

**Rubel:** Nabiki doesn't really have to frame Genma, he has done so many things to send himself up the river for four or five lifetimes. And though it will look like the first punishment he gets will be the last from the wrecking crew, it won't be. Several different ones will be getting chances to play hurt the panada before it's completely over.

**SS4-link:** I already have where the the Tendo's find out the truth but thank you so much because you gave me a great way to bring Ryouga into it and for him to learn the truth.

**TheWhiteMonk: **How Nabiki found out about Genma's plans…well…that's a secret. (Always wanted to say that.) Well, it's not really a secret and soon someone else will be in on what's happening and Nabiki will explain how she found out. Sorry about the confusion about the clow card but to daye Ranko doesn't have all of the cards yet and this is set a little farther ahead for the Card Captor Sakura group which means that they will be older. Thanks so much for your support though. .

**goku:** Why Ranma was born a girl in this fic? Well, obviously this is an alternate universe since Ranma never became the card captor in the cannon series so why not have Ranma really a girl? It was necessary for a couple of the pairings that I'm thinking about (Li and Ranko or Ryoga and Ranko). And since she is still cursed to become male that leaves more traditional pairings open. (Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, or Ukyo…Kodachi…not a chance.)

Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody,

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 5

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Ranko, still in her girl form, was walking home solemnly next to Nabiki and Akane. The looks Li was giving her near the end of the day, for some reason they hurt her. Every time he looked at her his eyes seemed to be filled with accusations and anger. She knew that it shouldn't really bother her but it did and what was worse she had no idea why it was affecting her so much.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, thanks Akane," Ranko said, "Just a lot on my mind."

"Ranko…I want to help you." Nabiki said, "But you have to let me."

Ranko stopped in fear as she stared at Nabiki, trying to figure out what the older girl was saying. "H-How?"

"We should tell the authorities, send his but to jail." Nabiki said, "He should pay for everything that he has done to you."

"Don't you think I've tried that before?" Ranko asked, "I learned not to tell anyone and it was a mistake telling you two because now if her finds out…I don't want to see you hurt."

"He won't hurt us, Ranma." Akane said reassuringly.

"Do you two plan on breaking your promise not to tell?" Ranko asked, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"We won't tell anyone, promise." Akane said.

The started walking again heading for home, Ranko feeling a little better than a few minutes ago. For some reason, even though it scared her when Nabiki brought it up it also made her happy in a way, knowing that she actually cared and was trying to help.

They were just passing by Tofu's clinic when Ukyo caught up with them. The chief looked confused and somewhat angry when she stopped in front of them.

"What the hell is going on, Ranma honey?" Ukyo demanded, her hand itching to unsheathe her battle spatula. "Why was you telling that Li kid your name was Ranko! And on top of that why the hell were you FLIRTING with him?"

"Not now, Ukyo, we don't have time for this." Nabiki said trying to wave off the mad chief.

"Make time, sugar!" snapped Ukyo, "It's bad enough having to compete with Akane and Shampoo but I sure as hell refuse to compete with a boy for you! I'm your cute fiancé you jackass, so why the hell was you flirting with HIM?"

"Ukyo…two thousand yen…" Nabiki said holding out her hand.

Ranko gasped when Nabiki did that, she felt as if she were being betrayed all over again and for that cheap a price. She should have known better than to trust the mercenary girl with anything much less trust her.

"FINE!" Ukyo snapped, "But it better be good."

"It is, believe me it is." Nabiki said as she took the money and smiled, "You see Ukyo, Ranma met that Li kid awhile back in a challenge match but he showed up after being splashed with cold water. Since he didn't want to let some stranger know about the curse he told Li that his name was Ranko. As for flirting, are you serious, we are talking about Mister Macho here. He was just trying to figure out how to tell the Li kid the truth without being completely embarrassed."

"I-I guess that makes since…" Ukyo said skeptically, "I have to get home and open up, but I'm watching you Ranchan, you're mine."

Ranko had to move a little away from Akane as the other girls battle aura was getting kind of hot. "Nabiki, I'm really sorry, I thought you was going to tell her the truth."

"Of course not, Ranma, I promised you I wouldn't. It's okay though, I don't blame you." Nabiki said. "Trust is a very fragile thing and I haven't really given you any real reason to trust me."

"Still, I'm really sorry Rank…Ranma…" Nabiki said.

"I'm sorry to for everything that I've done to you since you came here." Akane said.

"Well that makes three of us who are sorry because I'm so sorry for acting like such a jerk when I got here. I…I don't know, I had to because…" Ranko said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's okay, we understand Ranma and we're here for you." Nabiki said.

"Yep." Akane said, taking Ranko's hand, "Come on, let's get home."

"Okay." Ranko said as she walked with Nabiki and Akane, feeling a little strange holding hands with but for some reason it felt to good to let go.

It wasn't to long when they arrived home and the news was announced that Akane's aunt on her mother's side had just moved to Nerima. She had invited the Tendo's over for dinner and was sending a cab over to pick them up. The cab could only fit three passengers in the back and one up front which meant only Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane was able to go which didn't sit to right with Akane.

"Well, if Ranma can't go then I don't want to go either." Akane said.

"You have to go, sis." Kasumi said, "We haven't seen her in such a long time…not since mother died."

"Akane, go, please." Ranko whispered to her, "I'll be fine, Kasumi left some food in the fridge and Kero is out exploring anyways... I'm just going to relax tonight so please don't worry and just enjoy yourself."

"If you're sure, Ranma." Akane said.

"I'm sure." Ranko said. She fidgeted as Soun and Kasumi kept looking at Akane and her with sweet expressions and it was starting to make the red head nervous.

"Okay I guess." Akane said when the sound of a car horn honking startled the group.

"That's the cab, everyone." Soun said as he ushered everyone out, "See you later Saotome, don't stay out drinking by yourself too late since I won't be there to bail you out."

The tone was just jokingly but Ranko could see an angry look in her father's eyes, one that reminded her of the look he got before he would start his beatings.

"So, tell me, who is this Li brat?" Genma demanded as Ranko started to leave the room.

"What?" Ranko asked, nervous. "Who's Li?"

"Wrong answer, whore." Genma said as he rushed at Ranko hitting her hard enough to knock her to the floor. "Let's try again, shall we? What do you think you are doing flirting with some punk brat? What the hell did I do to deserve such a worthless whore for a child anyways?"

"I-I wasn't fl-flirting." Choked out Ranko.

"LIAR! I HEARD YOU AT TOFU'S" Genma screamed in rage as he kicked Ranko hard in the stomach. "I swear if you mess this up I will KILL you!"

Ranko cried out in pain as Genma kicked Ranko a few more times as she tried to curl up and hopefully protect herself a little bit from the hits. When he finished Ranko curled up sobbing from the pain, both emotional and physical. Her heart felt like it was being torn out and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to do you a favor." Genma said sadistically as he grabbed Ranko's hair, "You want it so much I'll give it to you."

It was late night when Kero finally returned home to the dojo and he was exhausted. He went out looking for anything that he could get for Ranko to make her feel better since she's been on such an emotional rollercoaster lately. He found a poster of Magic Knight Rayearth and bought it for her with a little bit of money he had.

He laughed to himself when he thought back to the expression on the face of that store clerk when they saw Kero. Then Kero had asked them if they never heard of a curse before as a small bit of a gamble and it paid off. The clerk started nodding in sympathy and offered Kero a glass of hot water.

Now he was sneaking up into the attic where he had a small bed hidden off in the corner hidden with a bunch of boxes. He had a small bed Ranko had made him, an old television that she had found and a playstation and a few games she bought for the two of them as well as a few worn manga's from a used book store that mainly Ranko read.

Stopping for a second after he was sure he heard a noise, Kero listened carefully. A sobbing noise was coming from the corner and it sounded exactly like Ranko. He carefully made his way to the corner and gasped at Ranko laying there huddled in a ball in the corner crying. He could tell from the girl's movements that she was hurting, like someone had…beaten her.

A small growl escaped Kero causing Ranko's head to shoot up, her face soaked with tears and a bruise forming on her cheek and another one around her neck where it looked like she was being choked by someone. "I'm s-sorry." Ranko cried softly, her voice hoarse.

""Shhh…don't be, Ranko." Kero said, "Where is everyone?"

"Visiting f-family." Ranko cried.

The poster he had bought for Ranko was forgotten for the moment as he came closer to the red head and noticed the condition of her clothes. Her shirt was only staying closed from her holding it like that, it looked like it was ripped open. And her pants looked okay except for the elastic in them looked like it was broken since they were so lose.

"That bastard did this, didn't he?" Kero asked.

"Y-yes…" Ranko sniffed.

"I'll kill him!" Kero growled.

"NO!" Ranko cried out.

"Ranko, he…you don't deserve this! It has to stop." Kero said.

"Please don't l-leave me." Ranko cried.

Sighing sadly he floated closer to Ranko who reached out and hugged him tightly, as if he was her only lifeline. Her whole body shook with each sob as she cried while Kero kept trying to soothe her a little.

"I will never leave you, Ranko, never again." Kero swore, fully intending it. He would never let this happen to her ever again. Kero froze for a second when he felt a card close by, really close by. He ignored it though after a second, right now Ranko needed him and she was more important.

AN: This chapter was pretty rough on Ranko but pretty soon Genma will be getting his due and paying for his crimes against Ranko. Also, soon everyone will learn the truth behind Ranma. So hopefully soon she will be out from under Genma and things will start to get better for her.

As for Li, Ranko was attracted to him and he is one of the few guys she ever had feelings for. I'm not to sure if they will be a pairing or not though, it was an idea I was thinking about but depending on his reaction to the curse could blow any chances of them being together clear out of the water.

And thanks to everyone who have read this story and enjoyed it and also thanks to all of my reviewers.

Review Responses:

**Dragon Man 180:** I kind of forgot about the cat-fist, thanks. That's a very good idea though there aren't any fear or cat cards, there are a few cards that could probably do it. As for Genma, I have the next few chapters worked out for the most part and Genma will be paying a little for what he has done. I don't want to give away too much but Nabiki, the police, and a card are involved as well as someone else who I hope the changes I made to won't be to disturbing…She'll be the cause of some major changes though in the chapters to come.

**Goku:** Ranko may have been abuse while she was growing up but she was still taught the art because if she wasn't any good in it there was a high probability Soun may have refused the arrangement in Genma's mind. So she can see auras and gauge an opponent easily and there skill level. She wasn't attracted to too many guys growing up but she did have one or two major crushes on fighters that were her equal or better. She usually saw them as her knight and shining armor in her daydreams or fantasies as she wished they'd take her away from Genma though her fear of Genma caused her to keep pretending to be a boy.

**RubberNeck:** I don't want to give out too much info on the next few chapters as I said but there will definitely be more people finding out about the secret of Ranko. Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and fining it interesting.

**Masaki yang yi1: **Thanks, and there will be a little more insight into Genma and Ranko in the next few chapters but it won't be very pretty. However after that it should start getting better for Ranko though Genma will have to be dealt with several times.

**Gatomon666:** I'm not really all that great, in fact I know I'm far from the best writer out there though I am trying very hard to improve. Ranma is one of the best anime's there is though. .

**TheWhiteMonk: **Well, if you hate Genma now…you will really hate him soon. And well…I think I might go ahead and ruin one surprise…Madison may become another character I bring in though if she is she'll probably work with Nabiki on the filming and costumes, and maybe even Kasumi. Can't really see Nabiki sewing much but a lot of video editing for sure. Also, there's no way I'm making Madison a fiancé, I want them to be friends from the start if she appears. I really wasn't going to bring in Madison before though but I think it would be a good idea so thank you for the suggestion.

Well, thank you all for reviewing so far and please keep it up.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne

P.S. If anyone is interested in becoming my prereader please check out my profile for information on how to become a prereader.


	6. Chapter 6

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 6

By Senshi of Valis

It was early morning when Ranko was standing in the wash room looking at herself in the mirror, tears falling freely as she took in all of the damage that was done. She was sure a couple ribs were bruised if not cracked or broken. There were multiple bruises running up and down her body, a very large one on her stomach and chest where he was kicking her the previous night. Also there was a bruise on the left side of her face and one on her throat where he was holding her down and choking her. As much as the bruises was bad she felt that she could explain them away as getting into a fight but if anyone saw the bite marks…there was no explaining those away.

"Damn you Pops…" Ranko whispered hoarsely. It was probably an hour still before anyone would wake up and Ranko wanted to get a good bath and cleaned up before anyone else woke up. A gasp from behind her brought Ranko out of her depressed trance as she spun around to see a shocked Kasumi standing there staring in shock. Ranko wrapped her arms around herself trying to fide the worse of it, "Don't look at me…please don't look."

"Ranma?" Kasumi whispered in shock, surging forward to warp the younger girl in a hug. Ranko winced in pain at that which caused Kasumi to loosen her hold. "Your father did this to you?"

"N-No…Kasumi, please…" Ranko cried.

"Ranma, I saw the bruises and bite marks and those were most definitely not caused from sparring." Kasumi said, firmly but gently. "What happened?"

"I ca-can't…please just forget th-this Kasumi, please…" Ranko whispered, trying to pull away without hurting Kasumi but the older girl wouldn't give up.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asked a weary eyed Nabiki whose eyes grew in shock at seeing Ranko. "Ranko…what the hell did that bastard do to you?"

"Ranko?" Kasumi asked in confusion as Ranma pulled away. Nabiki's eyes grew even larger at seeing all of the damage.

"Oh hell no, there is no way I'm letting this go on Ranko!" Nabiki said, her anger obviously rising. "What happened?"

"Please Nabiki…" Ranko begged as she fell to her knees hugging herself as she sobbed.

"Ranma, your father or whoever did this deserves to be punished." Kasumi said as she kneeled next to Ranko and pulled the red head into her lap and held onto her.

"I deserved it…" Ranko whispered, "I knew not to tell anyone…it's my fault."

"That's bull!" Nabiki snapped then calmed down as she kneeled down next to Kasumi and Ranko and rubbed the youngest girl's back as she cried into Kasumi's shoulder. "No one deserves this, Ranko. Get dressed and we can go to my room and talk about this."

Nabiki helped the sobbing Ranko and Kasumi up and waited by the door while the red head dressed slowly, being careful not to cause any more pain to her ribs. They already hurt enough to begin with before Kasumi had hugged her which made them a little worse.

Slowly the trio made there way out of the wash room and slowly through the still darkened hall to Nabiki's room. Kasumi watched the red head as best she could in the darkened hallway. Ranma seemed so scared and vulnerable but considering what the red head's injuries looked like to Kasumi she had a reason to feel that way.

Ranma was one of the strongest people that Kasumi had ever meet, in both male and female forms. So who could have hurt Ranma like this? Ryoga and Kuno was the two biggest suspects in Kasumi's mind but even though Ryoga could match if not excel in strength compared to Ranma he was also the same with shyness. Just thinking of a girl could give Ryoga a massive nose bleed.

Kuno, he was the more likely candidate to Kasumi, the boy was purely insane. From everything Kasumi heard, the kendoist had seen the change on more than one occasion but he still believed both of Ranma's forms was two different people.

There was one other suspect though who was even higher up on the scales than Ryoga and Kuna, it was Genma Saotome. From what Ranma was whispering in front of the mirror made it seem he might have had a hand in it. But Genma was Ranma's father, right? What kind of monster would do something like this to their own child?

Kasumi went into Nabiki's lighted room as the girl held the door open. After Ranma and Kasumi was all the way in Nabiki shut the door and locked it. Ranma went to a corner of the room and curled up in the corner where Kasumi decided to join the red head and try to be a comfort.

Nabiki paced back and forth a few times before dropping to sit on the floor tiredly, "I need some coffee…"

"Do you know what's going on, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he was going to be this stupid…I had a feeling we shouldn't of all left last night to see Auntie MacKenzie…still don't know why she didn't tell us who she was while we was at school…god I want to strangle her…" Nabiki said as she blinked her eyes a few times trying to clear the sleep from them.

Nabiki was partially rambling, something Kasumi was used to since her little sister could never seem to wake up in the mornings and would seem to ramble about different stuff until she had some coffee. Kasumi loved and trusted her sister dearly, but she knew Nabiki hid back a lot of stuff at times unless she was in a state like this. Those times she felt a little guilty for taking advantage of her sister's condition but it was one of the best ways to insure the truth.

"What does that have to do with what happened to Ranma though?" Kasumi asked softly as a soft snoring started coming from the red head and Kasumi didn't want to wake her back up quite yet.

"That bastard father of hers…" Nabiki said as she leaned her head back against the wall as tears started to make there way slowly down her face. "I can't keep this secret anymore…I didn't think he would do something like this while they were staying here…"

"Nabiki, I want to know what's going on." Kasumi said softly but firmly. Kasumi watched her sister for several seconds, she knew that the younger girl was trying to think of what to say.

"This isn't Ranma, Kasumi, there never was a Ranma." Nabiki said, "This is Ranko, Genma's daughter who he kidnapped a long time ago."

"Oh my!" Kasumi gasped as she looked down at the sleeping red head, "But the curses though…"

"Ranko wasn't cursed at Jusenkyo training grounds, it's a long story. Genma went to Jusenkyo to try and make the curse permanent until the idiot fell in the spring of drowned panda."

"Then why act as if he…she was a boy?" Kasumi asked as sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Genma forced her to all her life, he was planning on taking control of the dojo if he could trick us." Nabiki said.

"How long did you know?" Kasumi asked. She was a little angry at Nabiki for hiding this and at Ranko for lying to them. But the main reason she was getting mad was the stupid panda who was going to become a rug very shortly.

"When they came here, I wanted some background information on them but I couldn't find a Ranma Saotome anywhere. So I took the day off from school one day while everyone would be out and I searched through all of there stuff. I found some stuff that pointed to where Genma had stolen dowries from several girl's over the years. I also found paperwork for transferring all of Ranma's possessions to himself. No there isn't a Ranma but before anyone would have found it out if he succeeded was after he sold the dojo and everything and took off." Nabiki explained, closing her eyes tightly. "I found out a few days ago when I confronted him about with Akane about Ranma really being Ranko which I did find records on. I found out something else, Genma has abused Ranko for a long time, I wanted to tell but she made me promise. I thought as long as they was here that Genma wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything…This is all my fault Kasumi…I should of told someone sooner."

"It's not, Nabiki." Kasumi said as she crawled over to Nabiki and hugged her, "It's that bastards fault and he'll pay for it!"

"Kasumi, I'm worried…" Nabiki said, "What if father doesn't believe us?"

"He will Nabiki, it'll be okay." Kasumi said. "I think he did much more than beat her though…did you see the…"

"Bite marks?" Nabiki finished, "Yeah…I saw them. I think he raped her before though, just after he was cursed. She refused to talk about it but it sounded like he did."

"I don't understand though, how could anyone put there own child through something like that?" Kasumi asked.

A little later than morning Kasumi waited in the kitchen with breakfast finished and ready to be carried out, she didn't want her family to starve. She even had the table set minus one, she gripped the spear tightly in her hand as she waited for everyone to arrive at the table. Ranko didn't know what was about to happen and neither did anyone else except for Nabiki who was sitting at the table nervously after calling her 'contact?' on the police force and emailed a lot of proof for not just Ranko but a lot of other stuff he did. She saw them arrive a few minutes earlier surrounding the dojo since they knew how dangerous he was.

"Where's my plate?" demanded Genma.

"You don't get one bastard!" Kasumi snarled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Kasumi!" Soun gasped, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Easy father…there is no Ranma Saotome, this is Ranko Saotome, his daughter who he has abused for years."

"What are you talking about, girl?" Genma growled as he stood up, anger and hatred in his eyes.

Kasumi noticed Ranko move closer to Akane as the red head shuddered in fright. "You beat her last night…you raped her you bastard!"

"Is this true Genma?" Soun demanded as he stood up and joined his daughter. Kasumi was glad that Akane was leading Ranko from the room which was her mistake. Genma kicked Soun hard knocking him down as he advanced on Kasumi and yanked the spear from her hands. That wasn't good, she was supposed to trick Genma outside where the police could get to him in the open.

Kasumi sighed in relief when Genma was knocked away but she was shocked when she saw who did it.

"Don't you dare tough her!" Ranko demanded as she kicked Genma hard sending him to hit the ground hard. It didn't phase him though as he started to get up.

"Worthless bitch…you think you're going to stop me?" Genma growled.

Ranko knew she was in trouble now and was scared, very scared as her father started advancing toward her. She stayed in between Genma and the Tendo's though. She loved the Tendo's and was going to try to protect as best she could. She may have believed she deserved it to some extent but she knew the Tendo's didn't, especially Kasumi. Ranko would die before she'd let that bastard lay one finger on the older girl.

"I-I won't l-let you hurt her." Ranko whimpered. A brief glance showed Soun was out for the count which was bad. She didn't have a choice, she had to use the cards to protect Kasumi and the others, they were innocent.

A soft glow started to form in front of Ranko stopping movement from everybody in the room. Slowly the glow intensified and started to expand taking on the shape of a young girl. She was dressed a little strangely with really puffy pants and a strapless top and slippers with a puffball on each one. She had two long earrings that hung from pointed ears. As she turned to Ranko her hate filled eyes could be seen clearly causing the red head to gulp nervously.

Slowly the girl smiled then moved towards Ranko slowly turning see through again until she disappeared into the red head. Instantly Ranko felt a rush of power fueling her, increasing her confidence and her strength. As Genma finally jumped towards Ranko the red head just smirked evilly. In a flash Ranko was on Genma punching and kicking him so fast and hard the man didn't even have a chance to fight back.

"No more beatings…No more raping me…No more threatening my friends, my FAMILY!" Ranko cried as she punctuated each statement with a very powerful blow. The man was bleeding and bruising very badly but Ranko didn't care at the moment as she slipped farther and farther into the anger that she held for year.

"Ranko!" Akane cried out.

"Please stop, Ranko!" Kasumi called out, "He's had enough, please don't kill him."

Slowly Ranko started to notice the damage that was being done and decided that she didn't want to kill him, she wouldn't become a murderer. "And don't come back!" Ranko cried as she kicked him hard knocking him through the wall and outside at the feet of a few people standing in the yard doing a very good impression of a koi fish.

Finally Ranko started to cool down a little as a card appeared before her, one that she hasn't caught yet. The power card. "Thank you so much for helping me protect them."

"All I did was boost your confidence…" a voice inside Ranko's mind whispered, "The skill…the strength was already there."

"Well, well, dear Genma…" a woman said snidely as she pulled Genma to his feet, "Looks like your lucky I didn't get a hold of you first."

"We'll take care of him, Detective Kuno." A man said as he roughly pulled Genma's hands behind his back and cuffed him tightly. Three other men helped the first man roughly push Genma who was still dazed through the yard towards the gate.

Ranko couldn't take her eyes off of the woman who they called Kuno. She hoped it wasn't another insane member of the kendoist's family. Yet the woman looked so familiar for some reason and Ranko froze when the woman locked eyes with her. A flash of pain and hope flickered through the woman's gaze before she whispered more to herself, "Ranko?"

Kero was relieved when he saw the girl appear since he was about to intervene but he overheard Kasumi's and Nabiki's quick planning and was trying not to ruin it. If Genma hit anyone though Kero swore that he would tear the man limb from limb, even if he couldn't take his true form yet.

When Ranko started laying into Genma Kero couldn't help but cheer the girl. Genma deserved it and a lot more in the small guardian's opinions. A loud crash that signaled Genma's exit through the wall which brought a small shock to Kero. When the card appeared in Ranko's hand it was cause of another great shock, a wild card willing returned to the holder of the key, something that had never happened before.

Then it dawned on him, it was the presence he felt last night when he was comforting Ranko. Kero was sure it wanted to help and protect Ranko. Many of the cards were like that, wanting to protect and help people but for it to return after helping…Ranko was going to be the best keeper of the clow since Clow Reed himself, he knew it. Ranko may have been hurt badly but she never lost the good parts inside of her, the love and compassion for others.

AN: Finally Genma might be paying for what he did and Ranko was finally able to take some small part of satisfaction at beating Genma to a near pulp. Is this the end or close to it for this story? Not a chance. There's still so much for Ranko to do yet and this story will continue on for a ways yet. As for Genma, this won't be the last of him, not by a long shot.

Also, I need some feedback on an idea I've been playing with. How does everyone think about Ranko using the lock or erase card to get rid of her curse and maybe the others except for Genma?

Well, time again for some more reader responses…

**RubberNeck:** He does deserve that and so much more. Even hell is too good for Genma.

**Dragon Man 180:** Ranko for the most part doesn't want to use the clow on someone like that but when Genma was going to hurt Kasumi she snapped. The power card gave her power of will to fight back against Genma and stand up for herself and the people who she is starting to see as a second family. She lost herself in it though and wasn't too concerned about the other cards in the heat of the moment. Later though it's a very good possibility.

**Mgsaintz:** Nodoka won't really need any help from Madison on finding Ranko but I did finally decide to probaly bring her in. I might change it though because I like the idea of them being related. Thanks for the idea, and if anyone would want to see Sakura come in please tell me. Maybe both will come visit over summer break or something since Sakure is Madison's best friend and cousin.

**Reaper2040:** Even a giga slave is too good for Genma. I'll have even more chapters out soon as I've decided to concentrate mostly on this story though I won't abandon the other stories I'm working on.

**Rubel:** That would be a fitting end for Genma, becoming the victim of a bunch of enraged inmates. However, I'm not to sure if that will happen, Genma's not one to be stuck in jail so easily.

**Xeno:** She didn't deserve it or any of what Genma did to her and he did get some payback this chapter. This won't be all of the payback he gets though, far from it. Thanks, I wanted to show that Kero cares for Ranko a lot and does stuff to try and cheer her up.

**Calamatie:** Don't worry about it, it's gard to think when it gets too late and you get tired so its no big. I'm glad you're liking this so far.

**TheWhiteMonk: **I don't blame you for hating Genma, not at all. As for Li, that's a very good possibility for them becoming friends if not more. It is a good idea to have him protect Ranko from Genma though and it may happen in the future. As for catching a break, she'll be getting a few good breaks soon though she may end up with even more complications as more new characters arrive.

**Lov3the3vil:** Thanks for your comments, as for the Ranko/Li pairing, it still may happen, theres a very good chance of it. Then again, there's a chance that it may not, I'm a little unsure of it at the moment since I originally planned it that way somewhat since I wanted an original pairing and that's one I don't think I ever seen. Now things have already changed some from what I originally planed so now it could go either way and there's so many new possibilities of other things happening as well.

**Chrono 9999:** Thanks, I'm glad so many of you seem to be liking this story so far.

**Chaos Babe:** Well, to tell the truth, I'm not sure exactly all the cards that she has caught yet. I'm planning on going through my clow deck and see which ones I want her to have and which ones would be good ones to have her go after yet. As for having Akane go after Genma with sword, I like it a lot, I love the thought of panda shishkabob.


	7. Chapter 7

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 7

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

"Ranko?" the woman asked again, louder this time as she started to move through the hole in the wall towards a nervous and scared Ranko. Ranko had no idea who this woman was but her last name was Kuno and that was reason enough to be suspicious. After all, everything so far with the Kuno name meant nothing but trouble.

"Who are you?" Ranko asked as she looked quickly around her for support if she needed it, she was exhausted after what just happened. Kasumi was tending to Soun as he was just waking up. Akane was near by looking worried but Nabiki…Nabiki had a small warm smile on her face, not one of her usual predatory looks.

"I'm Kuno, Nodoka Kuno." Nodoka said as she climbed through the hole carefully and stood right before Ranko, reaching out tentatively and caressed Ranko's cheek. "Oh god…it is you…oh my baby girl!"

Ranko had no idea how to react as she was engulfed in a glomp that rivaled even Shampoo's. Ranko was getting a little nervous as she tried to catch her breath, her chest felt like it was on fire from all of her injuries and the fact that she still hadn't quite caught her breath from the fight.

"Ranko." Nabiki whispered softly as she squeezed Ranko's shoulder softly to let her know she was there for her, "She's your mother."

"M-Mom?" Ranko asked, tears threatening to spill.

"Yes dear." Nodoka sniffed as she pulled back to look at Ranko and gasped, reaching up to touch the bruise but pulled away as if in fear of causing pain. "He did this…didn't he?"

"Why momma?" Ranko asked, squeezing her eyes shut tightly to try and keep the tears back. She was so confused, here before her was the one woman who for so long Ranko prayed for to come save her and yet the woman never did. A deep part of Ranko gave up after awhile and she pretty much forgot about the woman thinking that her mother hated her. "W-why didn't you save me? Wh-Why do you h-hate me?"

Ranko couldn't hold it back any more, she started shaking as she sobbed, all of the years of pain and sorrow coming out. She felt her mother embrace her and hold her tightly.

"Oh god baby," Nodoka cried, "I don't hate you, I spent so many years looking for you. That bastard kept one step ahead of me every time I thought I found you. Th-then they said you was dead and stopped looking…baby I never gave up, I became a detective myself and searched for you. I LOVE you, Ranko, so very much."

"I'm sorry, momma," Ranko sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"

Ranko couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother loved her. But what about what Genma had done to her? What was she going to think? Ranko heard the others lowly leave the room leaving the two alone.

"We'll let you have some privacy but we will be in the next room if you need anything." Nabiki said.

"Thank you so much dear," Nodoka cried, "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"Ranko is like a sister too me now, I've come to love her very much." Nabiki said as she closed the door.

"Momma?" Ranko asked, deciding to get it over with. Ranko didn't want anymore false hopes, she wanted to know if her mother would turn her away. Nodoka had to be disappointed in her, right?

"Yes dear?' Nodoka whispered, stroking Ranko's hair.

"I-I am sorry momma…I'm sorry I'm not clean…" Ranko said, "Please…please don't hate me…please."

"He…he raped you?" Nodoka asked icily which scared Ranko, making her even more nervous.

"I-I s-sorry m-momma." Ranko whispered.

"Forget jail, I'll kill the bastard!" Nodoka hissed.

"I'm s-sorry." Ranko whispered. She felt her mother's embrace tighten a little causing a little more pain but it wasn't bothering her that much at the moment, if her mother rejected her the pain in her chest wouldn't compare to that.

"Don't be sorry baby, please." Nodoka said, "It wasn't your fault…none of it was. I should have never let my guard down that night he took you. I love you baby, nothing will change that."

"I'm sorry, mom." Ranko cried.

"Can…Can you forgive me, Ranko?" Nodoka asked, her voice filled with nervousness, "Can you still…do you love me, Ranko?"

Ranko couldn't believe this, her mother loved her and was accepting her even after what that bastard did. She was on cloud nine until she was shocked back to earth by that question.

"Mom, th-there's nothing to forgive…you tried, right, and you l-love me?" Ranko cried, "And…I love you too…so much, momma."

"Detective Kuno," a man said stopping by the hole, "We're ready to go, Ma'am."

"Go ahead without me, Kyo." Nodoka said, "I'm staying behind to get to know my daughter more."

"Your daughter, Ma'am? Little Ranko…Congratulations Ma'am, I'm so happy you finally found her."

"You can cut the formal crap, Kyo." Nodoka said, "You know how much I hate it."

"Of course, Nodoka." Kyo said, "I'm glad that your okay Ranko, your mother was so worried about you…never gave up on you."

"R-Really?" Ranko asked, pulling away to turn and look at him, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, kiddo, your mom's been all over the world looking for you." Kyo said with a smile, "Welcome home, Ranko."

"T-thank you." Ranko said with a smile, one of the few only true smiles she ever had but she had a feeling that she might start smiling a lot.

"Is everything okay out here?" Kasumi asked.

"We're fine…" Nodoka said, stalling as if trying to figure out her name.

"Kasumi Tendo, Mrs. Saotome." Kasumi said, "If you'd like you can all join us for tea."

"How about you, Ranko," Nodoka asked, smiling down at her daughter, "You up for some tea."

"Yep, thank you Kasumi." Ranko said.

"And how about you, Sir?" Kasumi asked.

"Thanks but I'm going to be heading off to the station." Kyo said, "Take care Ranko, I hope to see you again."

"Thanks, Kyo." Ranko said as the man walked off.

Everyone gathered around the sitting room as Kasumi handed out the tea. Ranko was sitting close to her mother as the two kept looking at each other to make sure the other was still there. Akane and Nabiki sat on floor opposite of Ranko and Nodoka at the coffee table. Kasumi sat down with her sisters after serving everyone else except for Soun who was resting in his room.

"Are you sure your okay, Ranko?" Akane asked, very worried about the red head after finding out what had happened to her the night before.

"Yeah, thanks Akane." Ranko said.

"I don't know how to thank you girls for helping my daughter." Nodoka said, "I feel so bad about what happened to your house though, the hole and everything."

"It's okay, Mrs. Kuno." Nabiki said, "It happens a lot around here."

"Please call me Nodoka, or even Auntie." Nodoka said, "And as for Mrs., I divorced that bastard when he was kidnapped Ranko. I often wondered if it was my fault, if I didn't, maybe Ranko would still have been safe at home with me."

"It wasn't your fault mom." Ranko said, "He probably would have done it anyways."

Akane could see the sadness in Ranko's eyes but saw happiness quickly was that away. She was happy that Ranko was finally away from Genma and with her mother but Akane was so angry with herself. She knew she shouldn't of left Ranko home alone the previous night and felt that she was partially to blame for what happened.

"I'm just so glad your alive sweetie, I missed you so much, Ranko." Nodoka said as she kissed the top of Ranko's head which made said girl smile in bliss. "As for your house though…I want you girls to and your father to stay with me while the repairs are being done, which I will gladly pay for."

"Oh my, that would be wonderful." Kasumi said happily.

"I do have a small question though, Auntie." Nabiki said, "Are you any relation to Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno?"

"Why yes dear, they're my sister's children though…I hate to admit it, they can be a little off at times." Nodoka said causing everyone to stare at Nodoka.

"DAMN YOU SAOTOME, BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL!" Ryoga screamed to no one in particular. He was somewhere in a forest and for once it wasn't Ranma who he wanted to kill, it was one Genma Saotome.

Ryoga had just wondered into the Tendo Dojo the previous night in his pig form and walked in on something that was the most sickening thing he ever saw. Ranma was in girl form lying on her back in Akane's bed with her hands tied above her bed to the bedposts.

Ryoga was confused as to what was going on, at first he thought it was some sick game but the red heads crying broke that train of thought. Then he noticed Genma lying on top of her with his hand inside her ripped open shirt. Ryoga had the feeling that Ranma was oblivious to her surroundings as she cried brokenly.

"Hello, Ryoga." Genma said as he stood up. The man moved much faster than Ryoga had ever seen and had Ryoga by the bandanna. "Maybe if you be a good boy, I'll let you have a turn with her to?"

Ryoga may have been naïve but he wasn't stupid, he figured out exactly what was going on, Genma was raping Ranma. In answer Ryoga squealed angrily which earned him a slam into the desk by the bed. Genma yanked off one of his bandannas and tied Ryoga's feet tightly together and left him there where he could see Ranma perfectly. She was laying there with a vacant expression on her face as the tears fell freely.

"I'll deal with you later, pig." Genma said as he yanked Ranma's pants off hard and climbed back on top of her. "First, I have to teach this whore another lesson. All she had to do was pretend to be a boy but all she can do is screw up!"

Ryoga eyes bugged at that, apparently Genma had snapped. Ranma was a boy, what the hell was he talking about? He shut his eyes as he heard the red head cry out then start screaming as Ryoga heard Genma cussing at her as a squeaking sound was being made. Ryoga wanted to think of anything but that but he couldn't, the screams penetrated through every effort he tried to make to ignore what was happening.

After what seemed like an eternity, the noises stopped except for Ranma's sobbing. Opening one eye he saw Genma leaning down to Ryoga with a sick grin on his face. "What's wrong, didn't enjoy the show?"

Ryoga decided then and there that no matter how much he had hated Ranma in the past, he didn't deserve this, no one did. He was going to kill Genma Saotome for this. Unfortunately, a hogtied pig can't do much except bite very hard which is what he did. When Genma reached to pick him up he bit down hard into the man's hand which caused Genma to scream in pain and flail his hand. Ryoga's grip slipped and he went flying through the air and out the open window.

Ryoga, after landing in the koi pond actually managed to kick the bandanna off and he jumped out of the water and headed straight for Genma. Unfortunately, his sense of direction kicked in and it led him away from Genma and away from the Tendo Dojo which left him where he was now, in a forest trying his best to get back to help his one time rival. No one deserved what Genma had done and Ryoga was intent on making the bastard pay.

AN: Hi everyone, wow I can't believe all of the reviews I've been getting. Thank you all so much! The review responses are the hardest part in writing but I want to respond personally to each review to let everyone know that I really do read them and appreciate them. It's just so hard figuring out what to say sometimes and if I do sound a little stand offish or anything that sounds rude I apologize in advance.

Review Responses:

**Dragon Man 180:** Sorry, I was just explaining Ranko's view a little bit. I do love your different ways of dealing with Genma though, crispy critter sounds like a nice punishment. Still, later on though it is a possibility of some more cards like the sword or another one coming into play to punish Genma.

**Mgsaintz: **You're pretty much right about Genma, he's not out of the story or out of the fire yet. As for Madison/Tomoya, I'm not sure which name I'm going to use yes since it will still be a few more chapters before she can make an appearance. You have a very good point though about the Japanese setting though so Tomoya might be the better choice but I all ready have been using the english names for the rest of the card captor group so far.

**Goku:** I'm sorry if I sounded like you was questioning her skills but I was just trying to give a little back information on her that probably won't come up a whole lot if any. I was explaining about how she learned to see auras and learned how to gage people's abilities easily to show why she is attracted to Li.

**Jonakhensu:** It'll be a few chapters yet but he all ready has so many people mad at him for what he did to Ranko and wants to kill him.

**Calamite: **Sorry about misspelling your name. As for Ranko's mother being a Kuno…sorry, it's true. But she's not insane like the ones everyone knows and neither is the rest of them. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Tatewaki or Kodachi yet but I know that Nodoka despises principal Kuno. (Anyone know his real name?)

**Rubel:** That is just a little taste of what Genma will get and if a new idea I was thinking of I actually use, Genma will suffer for all eternity. The problem with it is I have to bring in another character from another story who will banish Genma's soul to be tortured for ever. As for the mystery Kuno, it was none other than Ranko's mother. The secret behind Auntie Mackenzie is mostly a secret but I can tell you that she wanted to know a little about Ranma before she let on to who she was since she sensed that he was depressed and wanted to learn more about the curse that she heard of. She's going to be pretty shocked though when she finds out the truth and learns she's the new clow master.


	8. Chapter 8

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 8

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

The ride to the house Nodoka was staying at was peaceful in Ranko's opinion. Of course she had to play twenty questions with Soun, answering about what happened and about really being a girl. To his credit, Soun didn't even cry about it. Of course he was upset, in a way he had a right to be seeing that Genma had lied and done all of those things. Soun swore that he never knew, he believed all of the lies Genma had given hook, line and sinker.

"I'm really sorry, Ranko." Soun said as everyone was walking up to the door of Nodoka's home, apparently one that belonged to her family and it was a pretty good size too. Nodoka even mentioned an indoor swimming pool which Ranko wanted to check out as soon as possible. She loved swimming even though she got very few chances away from gym at the school.

"It's okay Mister Tendo." Ranko said.

"Please…call me Soun, Ranko," Soun said, "Or even uncle."

Ranko smiled and replied:Thank you uncle."

"Your welcome dear." Soun said. Ranko noticed how different Soun was acting than usual and it all seemed for the better. He didn't seem over emotional like he usually did, he seemed so much stronger. Something in the man seemed to snap when he learned the truth and Kasumi seemed so much happier than usual. She even whispered that he was like he used to be before their mother died.

A small smile came to her lips when Nodoka opened the door and let everyone in, Ranko being last. She was able to catch both Nodoka and Soun checking each other out which gave Ranko mixed feelings.

"Welcome home, baby." Nodoka said, hugging Ranko.

"Thanks, momma." Ranko said, smiling. It was true, she was finally home, her home with her mother.

"Welcome home, Mistress Kuno." A young woman said as she came into the room, "And I see we have guest."

"Alita, please stop calling me that." Nodoka said, "And this is my daughter and her friends who will be staying with us while their home is fixed."

"Of course, Mis…Nodoka Ma'am." Alita said causing Nodoka to sigh from the formality still being used. "Welcome home, Mistress Ranko dear, I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Ranko said.

"Please call me Alita, young Mistress." Alita said.

"Only if you call me Ranko." Ranko said with a smile.

"Of course, Ranko." Alita giggled, "You are so much like your mother, drop dead beautiful and a very nice personality. I bet you and my niece Madison would get along great, she'll be here next week after school is out for the summer with her friend Sakura to spend the summer."

"I can't wait to meet them." Ranko said hoping the two new girls will be her friends.

"Alita, will you show everyone to the guest rooms and give Ranko the bedroom next to mine?" Nodoka asked, "I'll be up in a few minutes. If you girls would like, I want to take Ranko shopping and you cab come to if you want."

"We're going shopping, momma?" Ranko asked.

"Yes dear so please get changed." Nodoka said, "I'll be up in a few minutes so we can talk before we leave."

"Okay mom, thanks." Ranko said, grateful for the chance to get to spend some time with her mom.

"I need to call in and see about taking a few weeks off and see about getting you girls off since there's not much time left anyways. Should be able to just take the finals and be done with it. I'll have somebody tutor you until the tests if you need." Nodoka said.

"That would be great Auntie." Nabiki said.

Ranko dropped her bag that she had a few things down on the bed carefully and put her pack on the floor. "It's safe, Kero."

Ranko watched as Kero crawled out of the pack and smiled up at Ranko, "I'm happy for you kiddo but I'm so sorry for…"

"Kero, let's forget the past and look to the future." Ranko said as she looked over the room. It had a large canopy bed with light pink drapes and darker pink sheets and violet blanket with moon and star designs on it. There was a large white dresser and vanity and large desk. On the closet door was a huge full length mirror that Ranko studied herself in. She wore her red Chinese silk shirt and black kung fu pants with slippers. She wanted to wear something more though, something that she'd look nice in for her mother.

She pulled her hair out of the pigtail and ran her fingers through it as it cascaded down and about her shoulders. "I think I'll wear that dress I used when I was messing with Ryoga that time."

"I remember hearing about that but I never really understood why you did that." Kero said as he lounged on the bed.

"Well…it's hard to explain Kero. I guess I didn't approve of him being with Akane unless he told her about P-chan." Ranko said, "I hate having to keep that a secret…but I promised…"

"Ranko…why even keep a promise like that anyways?" Kero asked.

"My dad…he took everything away from me Kero. All I had left was my honor…until he took that from m-me to…If I betrayed Ryoga's promise…I guess I'd be admitting I'm completely honorless…" Ranko said, wiping the tears from her eyes away.

"I'm sorry, Ranko." Kero said as he floated over to Ranko and patted her shoulder.

"It's okay, Kero…I want to forget all of that." Ranko said as she undid her shirt and slid it off, stopping as it fell to the floor as she looked at the damage to her body, tears falling freely again. "I guess I can't forget about it yet…"

"Oh god, Ranko!" Nodoka cried out, startling both Kero and Ranko. Tears was streaming down the horrified woman's face.

"Don't look!" Ranko cried out as she crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself, looking down at the floor with her eyes shut tightly. She felt her mother pry her arms open a heard her gasp.

"I'll kill that bastard, I'll skin his ass, I'll…I'll…Oh god, Ranko, I'm so sorry." Nodoka cried, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mom, it's okay, really…it's worse than it looks." Ranko said.

"Ummm…honey…did you know there's a flying stuffed toy in here?" Nodoka asked.

"Wise guy, ay? I have you know I'm the guardian beast of the seal and not a toy." Kero said then sweatdropped. "You wouldn't believe me if I said this was a dream would you?"

"Nope." Nodoka said.

"No one ever does." Kero sighs causing Ranko to burst into giggles.

"He's my friend mom, but please don't tell anyone." Ranko said as she pulled away. "Mom, Kasumi all ready looked me over and said I'm okay, It really does look worse than it is."

"The worse is the bruised ribs." Kero said, "If they was broke they would of all ready…Well, let's not go there."

"Please let's just go shopping, mom." Ranko said.

"Okay dear, but I did make a doctor appointment in a few days for you…just to be safe about everything else." Nodoka said. "And I do want a full explanation on him later."

"Thanks, mom." Ranko said, gesturing towards Kero. "Why are you taking this so lightly."

"Because I'm used to strange stuff." Nodoka said.

"I'm still here you know." Kero said.

"And one more thing dear, please be nice to Alita…it's a long story but she's your aunt but don't let her know I told you." Nodoka said, "She was kicked out of the clan awhile back…our father…he was spoiled and if you didn't do what he wanted he'd through you out of the clan. My brother is head of the clan but she refuses to come back into the clan or really talk to any of the others except me because I was the only one who defended her."

"Why is she a maid then, mom?" Ranko asked.

"It's complicated, dear." Nodoka sighed, "She has this hang up about working for her stay here but I still don't let her do everything. I really wish she'd stop this nonsense, it hurts when she calls me Mistress or any of that."

"Mom, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Ranko asked.

"I have two brothers and three sisters though one of my sisters died years ago." Nodoka said sadly, "She married a stupid wannabe Hawaiian jackass."

"Principal Kuno?" Ranko asked and Nodoka nodded sadly.

"Come on, let's go shopping!" Nodoka cried happily.

Several hours later Nabiki couldn't believe what had happened. First off her family and she were living at what could be considered a mansion. Second, everyone was taking shopping except for Soun who was resting saying he needed some time to think. Currently they was just finishing at the tenth shop and loading the notebook computer, desktop computer, and all kinds of video and photography equipment that Nodoka had bought her. All of it was state of the art and VERY expensive. All of the stuff the woman bought for everyone was and there was tons of stuff. If they weren't in a large van she doubted everything would fit and still leave them room.

All four girls had gotten new wardrobes, stuff for there rooms like computers, cd players or whatever each girl wanted. Nabiki had no idea Ranko was so much into video games though since she had gotten three different game systems, a large television for them and like fifty games. And a small refrigerator to which had to be delivered with the television and some of the other stuff.

The biggest shock though came when Ranko wanted some DVDs, the whole series of Magic Knight Rayearth and the entire collection of manga and a few posters. That was one thing she never thought Ranko was into which made her realize one thing. No matter how much she claimed to care for the red head now and think of the girl as a sister, how much did Nabiki really know about Ranko? The answer kind of depressed her a little, only thing she knew of Ranko was the façade Genma forced the girl into. Nabiki should have known something was up long before she found out because Ranko, or Ranma, had always seemed so fake in so many ways.

"Ah, the mercenary Nabiki and my two loves, how are you this fine day?" Kuno said as he walked up to the group as Nodoka turned around to look on in curiosity. "And A-Auntie…how do you know the pig tailed…nay, the fire haired goddess who has finally let down her fiery hair…"

"Shove it Kuno!" Ranko and Akane growled.

"Tatewaki," Nodoka growled, "Have you been harassing my daughter and her friend?"

"N-No A-Auntie…" Kuno said as he paled greatly, "Where is my cousin so I may meet with her?"

"Tatewaki…" Nodoka said shaking her head in frustration, "Meet my daughter Ranko and her friend Akane Tendo. You may speak with them but do NOT harass them, or else."

"O-Of course…" Kuno said, shocked, "I am truly sorry for any affront I may have caused, I had no idea. But it makes sense that one of such beauty and fierceness is of the Kuno clan."

Nabiki shook her head, Kuno was an idiot through and through. But now she couldn't sale him pictures anymore which meant…she was probably going to have to sale all of her new stuff if she was allowed to keep it when they returned to there own home.

"Did you know of this when you sold me her pictures, Nabiki Tendo?" Kuno asked.

"Pictures?" Nodoka asked. Kuno pulled several large prints from inside his kendo uniform and held them to Nodoka. Nodoka's eyes grew large as she looked through them and turned to glare at Nabiki. "We WILL talk of this when we get back young lady and you better have a damn good explanation."

"Y-yes Auntie…" Nabiki squeaked, Nodoka was scary when mad.

Ryoga sighed in relief as he saw Ukyo outside her shop, probably after just getting home from school since she was still in her uniform. "Ukyo…you have to help me get to the Tendo's." Ryoga gasped.

"Why sugar, have a new technique to try on Ranchan?" Ukyo asked dryly.

"I wish that was all," Ryoga said, "Ranma's in trouble…we have to get there fast."

"Ranma?" Ukyo asked, "Come on, Konatsu can handle the shop while we're gone."

When they finally got to the dojo it was deserted except for a few people working on a large whole in the side of the house.

"Can we help you?" one of the workmen asked.

"What happened here?" Ryoga asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Some dumbass was arrested and everyone here is staying at Mistress Kuno's for the time being." The man said, "Are you their friends?"

"Yeah." Ryoga said and the man handed him a piece of paper. It read:

Hi, Sayuri and Yuka,

Auntie Nodoka said it'd be okay to leave the address for you two so you can come see me,

Love,

Akane.

Ryoga flipped the paper over and it showed the address but he was pretty sure it wasn't the Kuno mansion so who was they staying with.

"Sugar?" Ukyo asked as the two was leaving the Tendo's, "I want to know what happened, why do you think Ranchan is in trouble? Is it another idiot rival?"

"I tried to stop him, Ukyo…" Ryoga said sadly, "I was in my pig form and he tied my feet with my own bandanna. I tried to help Ranma…but I couldn't stop Genma from raping Ranma's girl side."

"This isn't funny!" Ukyo growled as she pulled her battle spatula into her hands.

"I'm not kidding, Ukyo…the bastard raped him…her…whatever…" Ryoga said, "I'll kill that stupid panda if I ever get my hands on him!"

"Oh crap…" Ukyo whispered.

Everyone was unloading everything and taking it inside when Nodoka's cell rang causing her to have to stop helping and answer it.

"Hello." Nodoka said.

"Nodoka, we have big problems." Kyo said, "Genma…he just vanished into thin air when we was taking him into the station. We've been searching for him all day but we can't find him."

"WHAT!" Nodoka screamed into her phone.

AN: Hi everyone, another chapter out and it seems for the most part things are starting to go better for Ranko. She has a big family now and will end up meeting some of it. Can she help Alita get over her pride and come back into the clan. Tomoyo is Alita's niece through marriage that didn't work out to well but she still cares for Tomoya.

Review Responses:

**Mgsaintz:** I always thought that since both Nodoka loved the sword so much and Kuno did that they had some in common. That's how I got the idea for it and I made it so Nodoka is the one who showed him kendo since he was so interested in the family art so he respects and fears her greatly. So as for him getting off Ranko's back it will probably help a great deal, and might even make him go from being overzealous suitor to overprotective big brother type. Thanks about the tip for the names, I think I will use the Japanese names for Tomoya so thanks again.

**Dragon Man 180:** Nodoka will probably most likely be upset over their reactions but I think it will mostly turn out okay in the end. As for Kuno wanting to get in to the Kuno bashing, it's most likely. As for the Libra card…(sweatdrops)…sorry, I know there is a Libra card but I kind of have no idea what it does. There's a few cards that I'm unsure about. I have the clow book and all the cards but I don't have any idea what some of them does so if you or anyone know a website that has descriptions on them or can help with what the do please let me know. Thanks.

**Goku905041:** To quote the great Zorak, "It isn't easy being evil…but evil is what I be." Well, anyways it will help get the Kuno's off Ranko's back and I don't think it's much of a stretch to imagine them being related seeing how the sword is important in both families backgrounds.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks, since Nabiki hated early mornings I figured this would be a good way for Kasumi to get the truth out of her. And as for Soun, he's going to be much better from now on. I agree with you, I always believed that Soun was pretty much a good person at core, just someone who had made some mistakes after never recovering from the break down after his wife died and Genma's manipulations. I think it's about time Soun moves on though, but it won't be a Soun/Hinako pairing, I already have plans on who to set him up with. Li will probably become an ally and Ranko will have some help catching the cards. I'm not to sure how the amazons will react though when they learn the truth, that's probably going to be a little complicated.

**Reaper2040: **Genma will definitely be taken down some by Kero and/or Yue. As for the shadows, if I go with my new idea of bringing in a new character from a different series. Genma's final punishment will have something to do with shadows but it won't be from the shadow card and he'll be tortured plenty enough if it happens.

**TheCentauress:** They will both be mad at Genma over the curse and will most definitely want revenge for that and everything else. As for Kuno's attraction Nodoka is putting her foot down but an asylum or doctor would be a good idea.

**Death dealer:** Kill who? If it's Genma, he'll pay for what he's done and it'll be a lot worse than death.

**Jonakhensu:** Anti matter sheep…mmmm…that would definitely be good for Genma. As for how the Kuno's reactions will be, they're vary some but not sure how it will end up completely yet, though I have a decent idea.

**Calamite:** Kodachi will probably be the one who takes it the hardest, not sure how hard Kuno is going to take it yet though but he respects and fears Nodoka so I don't think he'll push it much while she's around. My spell check is evil though, it never seems to catch a lot of stuff and stuff it does catch is spelled right, it's just Japanese names.

**RubberNeck:** I don't know about the Li/Shampoo thing but I do know that someone else will be related to one of the amazons but it won't be shampoo. As for the teacher, yep, she's the one from cardcaptors. Her real reason for coming is to find the new cardcaptor but seeing her family is a big bonus for her. Thank you so much.

**Lov3the3vil:** I know that Li will definitely be in the running now, I've decided that. But first there will be some tension after he yells at her for lying to him pretending to be a girl and calling her unhonorable.

Thank you everyone for al your kind words and reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 9

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

For the happiest day of Nodoka's life in the last few years, her nerves where almost totally shot. Nabiki was sitting on her bed as Nodoka paced back and forth in front of her trying to gain control on her feelings so she didn't strangle Nabiki. The girl seemed like such a good girl so there had to be a reason, at least there better be.

And after she got done here she still had to go downstairs and deal with Tatewaki. He had some kind of infatuation with both Akane and Ranko that neither one of them wanted, or at least that's what they said. Besides, Tatewaki and Ranko were cousins anyways so there couldn't be anything between them.

Then there was this Kero creature that was hanging out with her daughter. Usually, Nodoka was very cautious of such things even if they no longer fazed her but this Kero seemed to be her daughter's best friend and possibly lifeline. It may have looked harmless but she had seen so many other things that looked harmless turn out to be very dangerous. She almost laughed when she thought of that one girl, Nuku Nuku she believed, who single handedly trashed a hi tech assault helicopter and a power suit and all in ten minutes.

"Nabiki," Nodoka said as she stopped and looked at the girl straight into the eyes, "I want to know the truth, the whole truth behind why you was selling photos of my daughter, photos I may remind you that could be considered porn."

"I'm so sorry, Auntie." Nabiki said, looking down at her hands in her lap as she kept wringing them. "I didn't know Ranko was who she was, when they came to our home I thought they was just freeloaders and we was having enough money troubles as it was. Betting pools and Akane's photos could only bring in so much."

"What about your father, what was he doing then?" Nodoka asked, shocked that this girl was involved in this kind of stuff. It seemed she was trying to make money for her family, which Nodoka respected her for but she did not like the methods of the girl.

"He…He never recovered after mom's death…" Nabiki whispered, "In a way…he died when she did. Kasumi took over taking care of the house and us and I…I did what I could to keep us afloat financially. Today…today was the first time since mom died that I seen daddy act like he used to."

Nodoka sat down on the bed next to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug for a few moments before pulling away. "I guess it's okay Nabiki but no more, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Auntie." Nabiki said sadly.

"Nabiki, you have a lot of experience with bookkeeping?" Nodoka asked.

"Y-yes, why Auntie?" Nabiki asked confused.

"Promise me that you will completely stop all of that, the photos and the betting rings and whatever else you do and I will get you a very well paying job in accounting. But you must finish school and college which will be paid for as part of the benefits package." Nodoka said.

"I promise!" Nabiki cried as she glomped Nodoka, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You are very welcome dear," Nodoka said, "I'm giving you a second chance dear, I can see why you did everything but don't let it happen again. I don't want to see you in trouble."

"Sure Auntie…" Nabiki said as she grew nervous, "If this is a sure thing, can I get a small advancement…for our…mortgage."

"Mortgage? You're paying a mortgage?" Nodoka asked shocked.

"Two of them…like I said we were already struggling since dad…" Nabiki said.

"It's okay dear," Nodoka said, "I'll give you a hire bonus. It'll be enough to pay off what ever your mortgages are and be plenty enough to last until the end of the summer."

"End of the summer?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course, dear." Nodoka said, "For the summer just kick back and relax and when school starts again you will be working three nights a week for three hours a night checking the books for a toy store I have in town. The accountant for it has decided to retire in a few months and you will be there replacement. You can keep it as long as you want and when you get out of college I'll help you get a job anywhere you want. You wouldn't believe the amount of contacts my family has."

"Thank you so much, Auntie." Nabiki said as she glomped Nodoka again.

"It's okay, really." Nodoka giggled.

Nodoka's spirits was a little higher as she left Nabiki's room and started down the stairs to face her nephew. It felt so good to help out Nabiki and the girl's family, doing things like that always made her feel good inside. She was never greedy like Genma was but she did use to be way too traditional. When that bastard took off with Ranko though that changed. Now Nodoka could care less about tradition, tradition is what she blamed on Ranko's kidnapping.

"Hi Auntie." Tatewaki said.

"Hello, dear." Nodoka said as she took a seat opposite of her nephew at the table. "We have a few things to discuss. First of all is your infatuation with my daughter, 'the pig tailed girl and fiery goddess.'

"I am sorry for I knew not that she was of relation but the fierce tigress Akane Tendo is not, and I will free them both from the foul sorcerer's clutches." Tatewaki said, "For the honor of my cousin and my beloved Tigress."

"Kuno, can't you talk a little more normally," Nodoka sighed, rubbing her temples with her thumb and index finger of her right hand. "Akane does not love you so don't harass her."

"But Auntie, that's just because of the foul sorcerer Saotome." Tatewaki said.

"You mean Genma?" Nodoka asked, shocked. Did Genma do something to Akane to?

"Nay, Auntie, but it was the fool Ranma Saotome." Nodoka said.

"Nay, but the son of Genma Saotome." Tatewaki said, "He claimed to be of one mind and one body."

"I'll deal with whoever this Ranma is, Tatewaki. And there will be no argument over it." Nodoka said, "And I'm going to tell you something about what happened to Ranko. Hopefully it will get through that thick head of yours."

"O-of course, Auntie." Tatewaki said.

"Ranko was beaten and raped by Genma, Tatewaki. Neither she or her friends are to be harassed by you. She may be acting okay but I seriously doubt she is though, and your crap sure isn't helping any. If I catch you harassing anyone, there WILL be consequences, do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, A-Auntie." Said a very pale Tatewaki.

Nodoka smiled in satisfaction as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Alita called.

Ranko laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, it had been a long day and she was tired, both emotionally and physically. She was so happy to be back with her mother and the knowledge that her mother loved her made it even better. For most of the day while they shopped was great, it got Ranko's mind off of everything that happened. The problem was every time she let her mind wander…it went back to the previous night and what Genma did to her.

"Hey, kiddo." Kero said as he landed on her bed and stuck his face over Ranko's vision, "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know K-Kero…so much is happening so fast." Ranko said, starting to cry. "I'm so happy that I-m b-back with mom b-but I…I feel so dirty still, Kero. I feel so worthless."

"Ranko…" Kero said softly.

"Then…I feel like Nabiki betrayed me but if she didn't…I don't blame her and yet I do Kero…It's so confusing. I…I feel like it's their fault what he did to me last n-night b-but…I know it wasn't…h-he just hated that I existed…"

"Kiddo, stop worrying about this stuff." Kero said as he wiped Ranko's tears away, "You aren't worthless, Ranko…Genma is. It was all his fault but after all you've been through you have every right to be confused and hurting. But I'm here for you and so is your mom, we both love you."

"T-Thanks, Kero." Ranko sniffed.

"No prob, kid but you should try and get your mind off of it…Let's go try out the pool, I bet everybody is still putting everything away. I'll help you finish putting everything up here when we get back."

Swimming, that actually sounded like fun and she did need to get her mind off of everything. She got up and looked through the bags scattered on the floor until she came to her new black one-piece and a beach towel. "At least it covers the bruises and everything…" Ranko whispered and shook her head to clear her thoughts. She needed to be cheerful for her mother and Kero, they already done so much for her, she didn't want to bother them anymore with her negative thoughts. Besides, swimming was one of her favorite things to do.

It wasn't long before she was changed and headed down the stairs quietly so no one would hear with Kero following right behind her. She was passing by the living room as Alita almost ran right into her. Kero flew up to the ceiling so the woman wouldn't see him.

"I am so sorry, Alita." Ranko said.

"It was my fault," Alita said, "Besides, you and Akane have some friends waiting in the living room."

"Thanks." Ranko said confused. What friends did she have besides the ones that were already here? Well, Alita did say they were here for Akane to which meant it was probably Sayuri and Yuka. As soon as she stepped into the living room though she stopped dead in her tracks…she didn't want to deal with THEM now. On the sofa sat Ryoga and Ukyo, both of them looking like they ran all of the way here.

"Hi Ranma." Ryoga said with a little bit of a blush.

"Are you okay, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Where's this Ranma?" Nodoka demanded as she walked into the room.

"She's right there, Ma'am." Ryoga said as he motioned toward Ranko but tried not to look at her.

"Young man, that's my daughter Ranko, not Ranma." Nodoka said in somewhat confusion.

"What!" demanded Ukyo, "What kind of games are you playing, Ranma honey?"

"Ucchan…it's true…" Ranko said, "I was born a girl…"

"Ranma, this is not funny!" Ukyo said as she pulled her battle spatula out and pointed toward Ranko.

"Ukyo…Ranma…He's probably…after last night…he's probably traumatized or something." Ryoga said, "Don't push him, please."

"Look, I don't know who this Ranma is but I do know my daughter Ranko and if you don't put that thing away and stop threatening my daughter you won't walk out of here."

Nodoka growled.

"Ukyo, Ranma's been through enough…please…" Ryoga said.

"Last night…Ryoga, what did you mean?" Ranko asked fearing his answer, if he knew…and Ukyo knew…it wouldn't be long until everyone would know.

"I was…I was in my cursed form Ranma…he got the drop on me and tied me up, I think he was going to…kill me after…he…finished with…" Ryoga stammered.

"NO!" Ranko screamed, covering her ears, crying. "DON'T SAY IT!"

"Ranko." Nodoka said as she put her hand on Ranko's shoulder. Ranko pulled away and ran out of the room and up the stairs and into her room slamming the door as she went. She dove into her bed and sobbed into her pillow, clutching Kero when he landed next to her.

"Are you okay?" Kero asked.

"N-no," Ranko sobbed, "Now everyone is g-going to know h-how weak and w-worthless I am."

"Shh…you aren't worthless, Ranko." Kero whispers, "You aren't."

"Honey." Nodoka said as she came in and sat down on the bed and gathered Ranko in her arms, "You aren't worthless, you are the most precious thing in this world to me."

Ranko felt a little better as her mom held her and allowed her to cry. She felt so safe in those arms, they seemed to hold a promise of safety and love. She couldn't stop herself from crying though, she wanted to be strong but knowing Ryoga knew about what happened…something about that devastated her for some reason.

"What happened, Ranchan?" Ukyo whispered to herself as Ryoga and her as they watched mother console her child.

"I think we need to leave them alone." Ryoga said, pulling Ukyo away from the door.

"But…but…Ranchan…" Ukyo said.

"Ranma's mom will make sure that he'll be okay." Ryoga said sadly.

"Will you two please come with me?" Alita asked as she walked up to them. As the two nodded Alita turned and led them downstairs and into the library. "Young man, you said something about a cursed form?"

"Y-yeah…" Ryoga said, sighing.

"What kind of cursed form?" the woman asked as she went over to a shelf and looked for a moment pulling out a thick book and carried it over to the table in the middle of the room and sat it down. Ukyo stared at some of the titles, many of them seemed to have curses, magic or demonology in the titles. This place was starting to spook Ukyo pretty bad, what were these people, witches or something?

"A jusenkyo curse." Ryoga said. The woman flipped through the book scanned over a page and turned a few more pages.

"Here it is, there are multiple sights where what is refereed to as a two bit hack mage created cursed springs while trying to create youth elixir. Most sights are found in China but are spread out because when the locals found out they drove him away. Some springs though because of either people trying to remove the curses or foreign elements or even because of just the magic evolving have been drastically changed. There are hot springs that the curses are the reverse of the normal curses then there are those which make the curses permanent while others will take your soul and the soul of how drowned there will take over your body." Alita read. "So, which springs did you fall into anyways?"

"The spring of drowned pig." Ukyo said.

"Okay, but where?" Alita asked.

"The training grounds of Jusenkyo." Ryoga said. "Ranma was cursed to become a girl there."

"I heard you refer to Ranko as Ranma…does that mean she has a curse…wait a sec, cursed to become a girl?" Alita asked, looking back over the passage, "Oh, hell no."

"Why do you keep calling my Ranchan, Ranko?" Ukyo asked.

"What is Ranko to you?" Alita asked.

"Genma made an agreement with my dad that we would get married when we were kids." Ukyo said, "Then the jackass took off with my dowry and left me by the side of the road."

"I'm sorry to say this dear, but Ranma is Ranko…sounds like…she was cursed at the hot springs." Alita said. "And also, even if she really was this Ranma and a boy, any arrangements as important as that has to be okayed by the head of the Kuno clan."

"Stop playing games with me!" Ukyo snapped, "I knew Ranchan when we were six years old and I know he was a boy!"

"Maybe Ranko was cursed when she was little." Alita said, "But if you start any trouble, let's just say the head of the Kuno clan will probably most likely eliminate your entire clan if you mess with his niece. He is very protective of…family…"

"But why did he…she…always cause trouble with me?" Ryoga asked.

"Ryoga, maybe you haven't noticed it, but you are very good looking." Alita said, "Ranko probably had a crush on you and didn't know how to express herself."

"Then why…" Ryoga said, "He led me home all those times when we was kids and back to school…helped me out all those times even though I was always mad about him stealing all the bread…Oh god, he…she had a crush on me…I was trying to hurt a girl?"

"Ryoga, you are not believing all of this crap, are you?" Ukyo demanded.

"It's possible, Ukyo…Isn't it?" Ryoga asked, going over to look at the book. Ukyo joined him and saw all of the maps and what type each set of springs was.

"Oh god, Ryoga." Ukyo said, pointing to the page, "Warning, there are no none cure to the curses though there are several artifacts that will lock a victim in there cursed form. If a victim is splashed by different waters of the springs it will only compound the curses. For example, a victim that falls in the spring of drowned cat and then falls into the spring of drowned eagle will then be cursed to become a half cat, half eagle. It's impossible to tell what the victim will become since one time this happened the victim became something like a griffon and another time they became a winged cat."

"No-No cure?" Ryoga asked, "I'm stuck like this forever?"

AN: Hi everyone, I'm really glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this story. Nodoka has dealt with Nabiki and Tatewaki (I'm going to start referring to him as that instead of Kuno since there are so many Kunos now and possibly more to come.) Nodoka has more money than she knows what to do with since she rejoined the clan and wanted to help out Nabiki and her family. Also, Ryoga and Ukyo have caught up with Ranko and though Ryoga is starting to believe it, Ukyo is having a harder time believing it.

Review Responses:

**Mgsaintz:** Ranko was just really happy that her mother was back with her and when she realized Nodoka really cared about her it made her extremely happy and took her mind off of things for awhile. Now she is just trying to be strong for everyone but as happened in this chapter she crashed emotionally and will probably several more times and maybe even harder. She will probably start seeing a councilor as will someone else if he doesn't get his act together. Sorry about the Madison and Tomoya/Tomoyo thing, it's hard to remember at times how to spell it. Thanks, I should have one chapter per day for now since I don't have much else to do with my leg broken and my family not wanting me to go anywhere without them. Stupid bike…knew I shouldn't have asked for a ride on it.

**Calamite:** Yep, she was and Nodoka does to which she is going to give Nabiki a very good, well paying job at. That way, they can still get a few things from one while they're visiting.

**TheCentauress:** Kodachi will probably be a lot easier to deal with that Tatewaki was, by a long ways. Something bad will definitely befall Genma but I'm not sure yet, I had so many wonderful suggestions sent in and I love them all.

**Dragon Man 180:** Wow, that is the best site I've seen about the cards. Thank you so much. As for Nabiki, when Nodoka learned about why Nabiki was doing it she couldn't really punish her but she did help her so Nabiki won't have to do it anymore or get involved with the yakuza on accident and get in trouble. More great Genma Punishment suggestions, thank you. (Loves all the different ways the panda can die, ohohoho.)

**TheWhiteMonk**: Yep, Ryoga is definitely on Ranko's side now and may even stay on her side afterwards. He can't and won't strike a girl in cold blood and now that he knows the truth, he probably won't go back to attacking Ranko if he can accept it.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Nodoka wasn't to harsh with Nabiki and actually ended up helping her. Nabiki was getting tired of what she was doing as she was seeing what it was doing to Akane and now she knows that it was affecting Ranko more than she thought and was only doing it to help her family to begin with. As for Ukyo/Ryoga pairing, actually I wasn't really planning on it but it's a good idea, thanks. And for as when this is taking place in the Ranmaverse, its a few months after Ranko showed up. I may of changed the timeline a little, I have the amazons, Ryoga and Ukyo and of course the Kuno's and the principal and Hinako. I haven't had Happosai show up yet for various reasons though I could write him into the story since I haven't really said he hasn't shown up yet. I'm just not to sure if I should have him in this story or not.

**RubberNeck:** Ranko didn't really know about the invisibility yet since he hasn't unsealed the forbidden techniques though he already knows them and can easily use them though he was hiding them for such an occasion.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it so far. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed to let me know their opinions on this story and give their wonderful suggestions and very interesting ways to punish Genma.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 10

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

"Ranma?" Ryoga asked, more than a little annoyed than being led around by the hand by the other boy who always stole the bread at lunch but to have to be led back and forth from school, it was so embarrassing. No one else seemed to really care this much though, and even with Ranma's over inflated ego, sometimes Ranma seemed more of a friend than a rival. Sometimes though the boy seemed to scare him, the way Ranma talked or seemed to enjoy being close to him at times, the kids at school was starting to talk and some of the rumors angered Ryoga, he wasn't like THAT!

Ryoga was so lost in his thoughts that he walked right into Ranma and knocked them down. For several moments he laid on top of Ranma, looking into those deep blue eyes.

"Ummm…Ryoga…you can get up now." Ranma said.

"S-Sorry." Ryoga said getting up and helping Ranma up.

"It's okay." Ranma giggled then blushed turning away for a moment and looked at the drug store they was by. "It was my fault, I needed to stop in here and use the restroom."

"Okay." Ryoga said. Ranma took his hand again, though he seemed nervous, and led the two into the store and to the back. When he started to lead them into the woman's restroom Ryoga had to stop and pull Ranma back. "That's the woman's restroom."

"Oh…Sorry about that." Ranma said, scratching at the base of his pigtail. "Come on."

Ranma led the two into the empty bathroom and went to one of the stalls. A few moments later a Ranma came back out and washed her hands and led the two back up an aisle and stopped by the hair dye. Ryoga watched confused as he looked through them until he picked one up and started heading to the counter, grabbing two bottles of water on the way. After paying for everything, Ranma lead them out of the store and handed Ryoga one of the bottles as he opened his.

"Ranma…why do you need hair dye for?" Ryoga asked.

"Oh…ummm…well, my pops wanted me to pick it up for his friend." Ranma said.

"Your pop has friends?" Ryoga asked jokingly.

"Yeah, hard to believe, isn't it?" Ranma laughed.

"Ranma…I've kinda been wondering…why don't you take gym with us?" Ryoga asked.

"Well, it's been so long since I was in school that they let me demonstrate my martial arts and the let me take make up classes for stuff that I've missed from the last time I've been in school." Ranma said though he looked kind of sad.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Genma bellowed as the two got to the front of Ryoga's house, "I thought I told you to come straight home for practice?"

"I-I'm sorry." Ranma said, fear in his eyes. Genma grabbed Ranma's arm and literally dragged him off. Since that day the two grew farther and farther apart until Ryoga finally challenged him.

Ryoga sat up looking around the unfamiliar room, then he remembered that it was the room Alita had let him stay in after Ukyo left to return to her restaurant. Ryoga relaxed a little but then started thinking about his dream, the way Ranma acted funny back then…it all made a little more sense know. Ranma…no, Ranko was really a girl. It was so surreal, his greatest rival, somebody he tried to kill so many times was actually a girl.

Throwing off his covers he grabbed his pack and headed out of the rooms and actually made it downstairs without getting lost. He saw some light and decided to follow it to find a dinning room and Ranko sitting there eating some kind of sandwich and drinking some milk. She was wearing a black robe that was tied shut and her hair was falling freely sown her back and around her shoulders.

"Sorry." Ryoga said as he started to back away.

"Please…don't go, Ryoga…" Ranko said, "Please sit down."

"S-Sure Ranko." Ryoga said taking the closest chair.

"I am really sorry about last night, Ryoga." Ranko said, Ryoga could tell she was very nervous though and more than a little depressed. He was an expert in depression after all.

"Don't worry about it." Ryoga said. "I'm sorry too…I couldn't stop him…I really tried."

"Ryoga, please don't talk about it, I want to just forget it ever happened." Ranko said, "Thank you though, for trying to help. So you know that I'm really a girl?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for all of the times I attacked you." Ryoga said, "I should have been after that damned panda instead."

"Ryoga, you didn't know." Ranko said, "And the way I overacted trying to be the boy pops wanted…maybe I was just trying to be worth something, I don't know…"

"Hey, you are worth something, your worth a lot, Ranko." Ryoga said. "You have a lot of people here who care about you and a home to return to."

"Ryoga…I…I know I said a lot of mean stuff to you but I guess I was upset the way you was sneaking into Akane's room and using my promise against me." Ranko said. "I want to apologize for it but I won't allow it anymore."

"I'm sorry, Ranko, I really am." Ryoga said, "I don't know how to tell Akane without telling her."

"That's the easy part if you promise to keep a secret." Ranko said, "Akane means a lot to me and I might be able to fix it without her ever knowing. I know…I know you wouldn't do what he did…but it still isn't right to let it continue."

"There's not a cure, Ranko, but if you have any idea, I promise to keep it a secret." Ryoga said.

"Good, wait here." Ranko said as she stood up and took her plate with most of the sandwich and the glass into the kitchen. When she came back she grabbed Ryoga's hand and dragged him up stairs and into her room.

Ryoga was a little nervous at what was going to happen, he wanted to stay friends with Akane but he also wanted to become friends with Ranko and protect her. He felt he had to especially after failing once already.

"I'm asking you again, Ryoga." Ranko said as she let go of him and turned to look at him. "What I'm about to do no one can find out about, okay?"

"I promise." Ryoga said, confused to what she can do. He watched as she pulled a necklace with a charm on it out from her robe and started chanting. Ryoga almost freaked when the large glowing circle with weird designs appeared out of nowhere under them. The charm turned into a staff with a birdlike head on the end and she tossed a card up and struck it with the staff.

"The Erase Card, erase Ryoga's directional curse!" Ranko whispered loudly, "Release and dispel, THE ERASE!"

Ryoga almost fainted as the card was struck by Ranko's wand and it grew to a woman wearing a jester like outfit. The woman pulled out a weird looking sheet that seemed to be disappearing and waved it over Ryoga, it seeming to pass right through him. "The Erase Card, return to your power confined, ERASE!"

The woman turned back to a card and returned to Ranko's hand as she pulled out two more cards and tossed them up and struck them at the same time. "The Watery Card, The Create Card, Make some waters of separation! THE WATERY! THE CREATE!"

Again the cards came to life as one became a mermaid with water that surrounded it and a book that floated to Ranko's hand. Ryoga saw Ranko start to write something in the book as the water surrounded him soaking him until he seemed to be incased in a bubble of it. He started to panic until he found out that he could still breathe. Suddenly he felt something small floating in front of him and he automatically reached out and took hold of it. The water disappeared leaving him dry with a dry P-Chan sleeping in his arms.

"I-If it worked right." Ranko said, her breath a little heavy, "Th-Then both of your c-curses should be gone and P-Ch-Chan there should be just a normal p-pig."

"Are you okay?" Ryoga asked after he came over his shock as he noticed how tired Ranko looked.

"Yeah, Ryoga, just too much stress today and then using up so much power…I need some sleep." Ranko said as she staggered over to her bed. "I take it you have a room here tonight?"

"Y-Yeah." Ryoga said.

"Good, get some sleep and please don't go anywhere until we get a chance to talk a little more." Ranko said.

"Sure…but Ranko, tomorrow will you tell me how…how you did that?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ranko said as she fell asleep.

Ryoga found his way back to his room with a sleeping black piglet in his arms. He had so many questions now but he knew it'd have to wait until later. He felt so much better now though, he didn't feel the constant depression that always seemed to stay with him. He was sure maybe it had something to do with the directional curse. He laid down on his bed letting the sleeping pig sleep next to him as he realized that this was the best he had ever felt.

Kero came out of hiding from his door when Ryoga had finally left and floated over to land on Ranko's bed. He felt so sorry for her because of everything that she had been through and now she had actually managed to cure Ryoga's curse if the pig was any indication. He wasn't sure how that made her feel but he was sure it only added to her depression some. They had tried several ways before to remove her curse and none of them had worked. Kero sensed that they were on the verge of working but she just didn't have enough power at the moment though she might when she gathered all of the cards. Her curse was just so much stronger than the other curses.

At least it did take care of one of her problems he hoped, there shouldn't be any more, "PREPARE TO DIE, SAOTOME!" from that Ryoga kid. Her whimpering brought Kero from his thoughts and brought a sigh from them, she was having nightmares again.

Kero brought out the dream card an activated it causing a woman to appear that reminded him so much of Helba from those dot hack games and anime. She brushed Ranko's hair out of her face as Kero could feel the sadness coming from the woman as she looked at her Mistress. The card knew what to do though as she glowed and Ranko seemed to settle down. The Dream Card had stopped the nightmare and gave Ranko some good dreams to have.

"Thank you." Kero said as the woman nodded and returned to her card form.

AN: Hi everyone, sorry that I haven't had much card catching action yet but there will start to be plenty within the next few chapters as summer draws close and several new faces will be showing up. I decided to remove Ryoga's curse this way so they have to tell Akane the truth since both are actually afraid of losing Akane's friendship over this.

Review Responses:

**Shinigami:** There will be at least one maybe more people acting like Ranko's big brother/sister but Tatewaki will probably be one. As for the cards, Genma will run across a few of them and get smacked around a bit. And for Genma being Ranko's father, I'm not to sure. It is a great idea and a possibility but I'm not so sure how to handle it if that happens. It could be another reason for Genma's actions towards Ranko though.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, I really am trying to improve my writing with every chapter. Ranko is trying very hard to not think about happened and forget it but like what happened in last chapter, it isn't working and won't work. She'll probably end up going to see a therapist along with someone else. I'm not sure about a permanent pairing with Ryoga but as you said it would be a good starting point and he will probably be one of the candidates if he doesn't become more like a brother first. And I'm sorry about the confusion with the curses, I meant that the normal curses would mix, not the one she had. Hers didn't mix because the magic of her curse was a lot stronger than the training grounds and made her immune to them.

**Reaper2040: **Thanks, as for the shadow card, it might come into play against Genma but his final punishment may be some different kind of shadows.

**Dragon Man 180:** I love all of those punishments and the all suit Genma rather well, I love hearing about all the different ways you and others keep coming up with different ways to punish him. They are two people she didn't need to deal with right now though Ukyo will end up being the hardest one to convince of everything. As for the Ryoga pairing, you bring up some very good and strong points. Thanks, I did use the erase card but I had to use something different for the jusenkyo curse so there could be both a Ryoga and a P-chan.

**Goku:** Maybe, but I'm not sure. I thought it looked the cursed forms but you could be right. It is an excellent idea though, thank you.

**Rubel: **Well, the amazons are going to be a little more tougher to deal with. Shampoo may attack Ranko and call her worthless and weak while Cologne may feel bad for her and it may be reversed. Also, the both might feel bad about Ranko's whole situation and call of the whole kiss thing. Thank you.

**Goldfighter:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it and I will.

**Goldfighter:** Don't worry, I'll update again soon. Thanks.

**RubberNeck:** Thanks, I'm sorry though that chapter may be a little bit shorter but I had so much to deal with today. The next chapter should be a lot better and maybe even longer than what's been my recent norm.

**Calamite:** Thanks, I swear my spell/grammar checker is out to get me. I wanted to make Nodoka of seen a lot so not to much of the strange stuff in Ranko's life won't scare her or phase her much hence the Nuku Nuku part. The steel angel could be another great one, thanks.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Ukyo will be a little harder to convince but as for poking fun at the Ranma/Ryoga pairings, nope. I liked the pairing from the first two fanfictions I ever read which was Genma's Daughter and Equal Halves. They are very good stories which end up with a Ranko/Ryoga pairing. As for them being a couple in this story, I'm not really sure yet. He may become more a brother figure to Ranko. She is bottling it up and will have a breakdown which is when she will finally agree to see a counselor though someone else will go also to show that it is ok to see one. And in the next few chapters summer will be here for them and there will start to be more card activity. I will keep writing, thank you.

**Kuubi:** Wow, 10 out of 10. Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it so much.

**Lov3the3vil:** Okay, you have a point, I should probably tell three…well, four of the biggest candidates for a pairing with Ranko. First we have Li, then of course possibly Ryoga, then either Yugi or Bakura if I even bring one of them in. Here is where I'm going to go ahead and giveaway an idea I was working with so I can see if people would like it or hate it. I'm thinking Yugi or Bakura so Genma's final punishment will be banishment to the shadow realm where he will live through everything he did to Ranko himself over and over again for eternity. This isn't a set idea yet, it may not happen, but I would like to see if people like it or not. So, present possible pairings are Li, Ryoga, and possibly either Yugi or Bakura.

Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews and thank you to everyone who has read this.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	11. Chapter 11

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 11

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Ranko woke up as the sun filtered through her curtains and across her face causing her to wince momentarily from the brightness of it. Slowly she sat up and crawled out of the bed and to look around at the mess of bags and packages scattered on her floor and noticed that they were now mostly empty. A quick look around the room showed Kero and her mother working on putting everything away in the closet and dresser which made her curse at herself for not getting it done and bothering them to do it.

"Good morning, sweetie." Nodoka said with a bright smile.

"Morning kiddo." Kero said.

"Good morning guys." Ranko said, "I'm so sorry for not getting this done sooner…I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"Oh honey," Nodoka said hugging Ranko, "It's no trouble, I loved doing it and Kero was such a big help. We even talked a lot while we did it and got to know each other, I hope we didn't wake you up."

"You didn't mom," Ranko said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, sweetie." Nodoka said, "I love you so much and it makes me so happy that you're back."

"Thanks mom," Ranko said, "I love you to."

"Everyone already ate lunch so let's go down stairs and I'll make you something." Nodoka said.

"That's okay mom, I'm not really hungry." Ranko said as her stomach growled.

"That's not what your stomach says, kid." Kero said as he worked on gathering all the discarded bags and waste into a pile.

"Come on, I'm going to make you something to eat and by then the others should be back with the stuff for Akane's pet." Nodoka said.

"Okay mom." Ranko said.

"Good girl," Nodoka said, "Go take a bath and by the time you finish I'll have you something to eat.

Ranko pulled out a plain blue shirt and black skirt and underwear and headed for the bathroom with Kero following as her mother walked down the stairs. Sighing, Ranko went to the bathroom and decided to take a quick, cold shower wishing it could have been a nice hot bath since she felt so dirty.

"Ranko…I'm worried about you." Kero said as he sat on the sink of the western styled bathroom.

"What about, Kero?" Ranko asked as she let the water run down her face, mixing with the tears she was trying to hide. She hated this but she hated her boy form even more, she just wanted to be a normal girl again. Granted, she didn't want to stop being magical as far as the cards went but she wanted to be rid of the curse, just another reminder of her father. The man who beat her as long as she could remember, the man who…raped her twice now…Ranko fell to her knees in the shower and hugged herself tightly sobbing.

She was worthless, she knew that and no amount of pretending was going to change it. She had everything taken away from her, she didn't even have any honor and certainly didn't deserve Kero or her mother. She hated herself and what she was forced into becoming even though she tried to fight it, tried to be strong.

"Ranko?" Kero asked, worry in his voice.

"Ranko, are you done yet, sweetie?" Nodoka called from the door. Before Ranko knew what was happening the water was off and Nodoka was gathering her into a loving embrace.

"Don't touch me!" Ranko cried, "Please, don't touch me…I'm filthy…please…"

"Ranko, you are not." Nodoka said sternly but with love.

"Yes I am!" Ranko sobbed, "I'm worthless…tainted…cursed…I can't…"

"You aren't tainted or cursed Ranko." Nodoka said sadly.

"YES I AM!" Ranko half screamed, half sobbed as she pulled away and pushed Nodoka away as she turned on the hot water. The steaming water ran across her body changing it to her male form. "I-Im a freak and a wh-whore…I'm worthless…nothing."

Ranko bowed his head not even caring that the water was starting to hurt, she deserved the pain, she wanted to just die so much at that moment. The water stopped though and Ranko once again felt himself being pulled into his mother's arms.

"No you aren't, Ranko." Nodoka cried, rocking a sobbing male Ranko in her arms. "Please…I love you baby, you mean so much to me. You aren't any of that, baby, I promise."

"Listen to her, kiddo, you aren't any of that." Kero said as he landed on Ranko's shoulder and hugged him.

Ranko had no idea how long he cried in his mother's arms, he hated feeling this way and in a way wanted to die. He felt so worthless and dirty, as if he really was a perverted freak who truly didn't deserve to live or have a mother like this or even friends like Kero.

"Sweetie?" Nodoka asked as Ranko settled down a little, "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah mom, I'm sorry." Ranko lied as he pulled away from his mother.

"Your foods starting to get cold, sweetie." Nodoka said standing up and helping Ranko up and out of the shower but he got back in and turned the cold water on long enough to return to her true gender.

"I'm sorry, momma." Ranko said as her mother helped her get dressed and led both Kero and herself down the stairs.

"Its okay honey, I'll help you get through this." Nodoka said as she led them into the living room picking up the phone and started to take them to the dinning room. "I want to call a friend of mine and see if she'll see you too, she's a therapist…"

"NO!" Ranko cried as she started backing up, shaking her head until she backed into the couch and fell back into it. She didn't want to see a therapist, a complete stranger and tell them the things he did to her. She couldn't stand the thought of someone telling her all of her worst fears were true, that she was worthless and didn't deserve her mother or anyone else.

Nodoka hurried to her daughter and sat next to Ranko pulling the younger girl into her lap and embrace as the younger red head sobbed.

"I can't believe P-Chan finally came back home again!" Akane said happily as she carried her beloved pet pig as Nabiki and Ryoga walked with her through the gates of the house, Soun and Alita behind them carrying the pet food and supplies since Kasumi decided to stay behind so she could go see Doctor Tofu.

"I'm glad he did." Ryoga said just as happily as he walked next to Akane without even having to be turned around at once. He was surprised when Tatewaki walked up to join them wearing a plain polo shirt and dark dress pants and no bokken in sight but the bouquet of roses was normal enough him.

"Fair day is it not?" Tatewaki asked.

"I'm not interested, Kuno!" Akane growled.

"Alas, dear Akane Tendo, I have not come to woe you at the present time." Tatewaki said as he walked with them to the door. "I've come to check on my dear cousin and inquire if she and my Aunt would care to join me this evening to dine."

"Yeah, right you pervert." Akane growled as Tatewaki opened the door for them, "If you hurt Ranko I'll mallet you to the moon!"

The bickering between the two stopped though as they entered the home, the sounds of crying coming from the living room drawing them there. On the couch was Nodoka cradling a crying redhead, rocking the girl back and forth gently.

"What happened?" Soun asked in worry.

"She…She broke down in the shower. I thought I finally had her calmed down so I had her come down to get something to eat and she…she started crying again when I talked about going to see a therapist." Nodoka sniffed, "I want that bastard dead for this!"

"She won't go see a therapist?" Tatewaki asks, "Why not?"

"I…I don't want to have to…" Ranko sniffed.

"Are you scared?" Tatewaki asks as he sits down by the Nodoka and Ranko and squeezes Ranko's shoulder.

"I-I guess." Ranko said.

"I know it's scary, Ranko…" Tatewaki said, "Auntie here has been trying for a long time to get me to see one."

"You need one." Ranko sniffed but giggled a little, "Bokken for brains."

"And so do you dear cousin…" Tatewaki said, "What…What if we go see one together, we can make our appointments follow each other then I'll be just outside if you need me and I'm sure your mother will to."

"Why?" Ranko asked as she pulled away from Nodoka a little and looked at Tatewaki through red eyes.

"Because, Ranko, you're my cousin…and I want to make up for the way I treated you." Tatewaki said, "I…I know I need to see one to, this way we both will have each other for support. I love you and your aunt, Ranko. She's been more of a parent to me than my own deranged father and I truly love her like a mother and that makes you…my sister."

"I won't promise I'll tell her anything but I'll at least go and try." Ranko said as she rubbed her eyes, "But only if you both come."

"I will, I promise…little sister." Tatewaki said ruffling Ranko's hair.

"And I'll be there to honey." Nodoka said. "I'll be there for you all the way, I promise. You mean more to me than life."

"You mean a lot to all of us, dear." Soun said.

"We will all be here for you Ranko." Alita said.

"Yeah, you're our sister to." Akane said.

"Th-thanks everyone." Ranko said as she rubbed her eyes.

Nabiki couldn't believe how normally Tatewaki was acting, it couldn't be real. It seemed he got over Ranko quick enough and accepted the girl as his cousin, or it sounded like, his sister. Her heart went out to the young red head though and made Nabiki feel really guilty. In a way Nabiki was responsible for some of Ranko's pain. The girl only wanted a friend and Nabiki just kept manipulating everyone to be against her in order to make money.

Was money really worth it? No, it wasn't and Nabiki was starting to realize it now. She should of found some other way to support her family but in truth, what could she of done? Who would have hired her to do anything since she was still in school. The nutcase of a principal wouldn't have let her work even if she did find a job, he wouldn't sign a work release for any students.

Now though, she had a promise of a real job and since summer was coming up and then after that her senior year, the principal couldn't do anything. Final year students who maintained good grades didn't have to have a work release since the school system liked them having real life experience and actually any jobs they got counted towards their graduation requirements.

She now had a way to fend for her family and owed so much to the two sitting on the couch. Even before the job offer though Nabiki had decided to help Ranko and now she still did, she was indebted to her more than she felt she could ever repay.

"R-Ranko…I'll come to if you want." Nabiki said softly, "I want to help you."

"Thanks, Nabiki." Ranko said as she snuggled in her mother's arms.

"Your welcome, sis." Nabiki said, "I'll help you any way I can."

"Thank you Nabiki." Nodoka said.

"Can we talk some, Nabiki Tendo?" Tatewaki asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah, sure." Nabiki said, as she walked out of the room and outside of the house and around back to the garden with Tatewaki walking next to her.

"I have a proposition for you, Nabiki Tendo…" Tatewaki said when they were alone in the garden.

"No more pictures, Kuno." Nabiki said, a little angry that he brought her out here for that. "No more pictures, ever."

"Nah, I don't want pictures…I want to pay you for information." Tatewaki said, "Cost is not a problem…I'll pay anything."

"What is it, Tatewaki?" Nabiki asked, suspicious, "I'm retiring from being a mercenary."

"That is good, Nabiki Tendo…" Tatewaki said, "Someone as yourself should not lower yourself to such things, even if it is for your family."

Nabiki was shocked, did he really know why she did it? He couldn't, could he?

"I did have a strong desire for your sister and my cousin, I can not explain it but I no longer feel that strongly about them." Tatewaki said, "I didn't really go home last night, I walked and thought about everything for a long time until I arrived at my uncle's home where I ended up spending the night. I never got any sleep though, I kept thinking about everything but this morning, I didn't feel so…obsessed with them…"

"Why are you telling me this, Kuno?" Nabiki snapped, "Get to the point!"

"My point is, Nabiki Tendo, I will pay any price for you to not sale any information about what happened to my cousin to anyone. When she decided to share it I want it to be her decision, not yours." Tatewaki said.

"You mean…You want me to…Kuno, I'm surprised at you. That's pretty decent of you." Nabiki said, truly shocked by it. Of course there was that inside which shocked her but this just added to that.

"I do have feelings, Nabiki, I love Auntie Nodoka and I've missed my little cousin. I knew about her but…I never got the chance to meet her, she was kidnapped before Auntie returned to the clan." Tatewaki said looking down.

"I'm sorry, Kuno…I really am." Nabiki said. "I never knew she was your cousin…Kuno, please believe me when I say you can't attack Ranma."

"What!" Tatewaki snarled, "I bet that bastard was in it along with Genma!"

"Kuno…do you believe in magic? True magic? Like curses and such?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course I do, my family has a tradition in slaying demons and the like." Tatewaki said. If Nabiki never meet Ranko and seen the curse, she would of laughed at that.

"Tatewaki…Genma did something else to Ranko…I swear this is the truth." Nabiki said, "Genma needed a son for his plans so he took Ranko to some place he heard of in China that had curses."

"Like Genma's curse to turn into a panda?" Tatewaki asked.

"Yes, but these was opposite of it." Nabiki said, again shocked at the clarity in which he was acting. It was so unlike him. "Genma tricked Ranko into getting cursed to turn into a boy and forced Ranko to act like one."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Tatewaki asked in horror.

"I'm afraid so, Ranma…Ranma is who Genma forced Ranko to act as." Nabiki said.

"I-I've been attacking my own cousin…" Tatewaki asked, shaking his head. "Please tell me it's not true."

"I'm sorry." Nabiki said as a tear fell down her face. "It's true and I believed she was Ranma…I did so many terrible things to her thinking her was a worthless freeloader and then I learned about Genma's plan and made it even worse."

"It's okay, Nabiki." Tatewaki said hugging Nabiki, "We both did and we'll both make it up to her somehow."

"Th-Thanks Kuno." Nabiki said, leaning into Tatewaki's embrace.

AN: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying this so far. Within the next two chapters I will be introducing Tomoyo and Sakura. And soon after that Ranko will be working on catching the last few cards she has to get which means sometime within the near future Yue and judgment will also be happening. Before that happens though there will be another new face showing up as well, Mousse's cousin from China and guess what, they aren't an amazon. They will be a family that is hates the amazons and all their stupid laws.

Wow, so close to one hundred reviews. I never dreamed I'd ever have that many, thank you all so much. I love all of them, thank you all so much.

Review Responses:

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, I thought it would be a good idea to show a little bit about Ranko's and Ryoga's early friendship, to bad Genma got in the way of it though. Ranko's curse is to strong to be affected by any of Ranko's current level of magic but the next card she gets will help a lot with it. And that's a good idea, I intend to look through the cards and pick out all of the ones she has so far and list them in the next chapter.

**Rubel:** Since Shampoo doesn't know where her 'Airen' is at the moment they can't interfere but Ranko can't stay out of sight forever, Shampoo will find her soon but I'm still having trouble on deciding whether to make her an ally or an enemy.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, I wanted to keep P-Chan around for Akane and remove the curse at the same time and this was the best way I could come up with in doing it. As for the elements, she hasn't caught all of them yet so, I know for a fact fiery is missing so Kero can't take his true form yet. As for light and dark, I don't think she's caught those yet either.

**Lerris:** Thanks, I'm glad you gave this story another chance and seem to be liking it. Card Captor Sakura is a great story by Clamp and I highly recommend it. As for the story following the main Ranma story, not a chance of that happening. There are all ready way too many changes for that to happen now. From now on I won't be following the Ranma story line a whole lot since I doubt Herb or Saffron will be making an appearance but you never know, they may show up sometime.

**Lerris:** Well…it might be a little overkill, but I can truly see him doing this kind of stuff. It does depend on my mood whether I tolerate Genma or all out hate him, but he is far from one of my favorite characters in the Ranmaverse. As for Cologne, I'm still not sure where she will stand when she finds out.

**Lerris:** True, but I believe Nabiki to be extremely smart and extremely protective of her family. Thanks.

**Ss4-link:** It's no big, thank you for reviewing now and I hope you had fun at camp.

**Ss4-link:** I don't blame you and thank you for your interest in becoming a prereader.

**Ss4-link:** Thanks, he truly did and he will end up getting lots more.

**Ss4-link:** I don't mind if you do copy my fic and change where it goes. In fact, if anyone wants to feel free but please let me know if you do and where you post it since I'd love to see where you go with it, thanks.

**Ss4-link:** Your welcome, and as for how they will get the address, Akane might call them up or something and invite them over or like you said they could get it from Ukyo at school or something, thank you.

**RubberNeck:** Thanks, though this chapter is a little depressing but now both Tatewaki and Ranko will get counseling as the grow closer and Nabiki and him may also grow closer now. I do think Nabiki and Tatewaki make a great pairing though I'm not sure if it will happen.

**Ss4-link:** Thank you, and though Ranko is hurting now she will get better.

**Ss4-link:** Thanks, I might end up having Ryoga having feelings for both Akane and Ranko but I'm not sure yet about that.

**Lov3the3vil: **Thanks, and I think I've decided to make it Bakura if I do because I like the idea of making Genma suffer through everything he inflicted on Ranko through all of eternity in the shadow realm. Bakura would be the easiest to bring in of the two since Yugi has way too many friends and I don't want to bring in the whole Yugi group. And I'll keep this story up, I promise. And thanks for the votes to.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks, sorry about it seeming rushed, I'm trying to not let it seem like that. Kero and Ranko has went through several different things as she caught the earlier cards to cure herself but none of it worked so she had some experience in that and there will be more card action coming up. As for a prequel, that would be a good idea and I probably will make one as soon as I'm finished with this one. Thank you so much for the idea.

**Dragon Man 180:** Thanks, now that Ryoga won't be getting lost so often and he did return P-Chan they might start to get close though Ryoga may also develop feelings for Ranko as well. As for Genma, that is an excellent idea and may happen, thank you very much.

**S:** You have a very good point, Yugi would be a little hard to separate from the others and make it look reasonable. Bakura, on the other hand, if I take him at a certain point would make it look very plausible. As for my other two fics, I plan to have at least one maybe two chapters done for them by the end of the week. Sorry it's taking longer for them but I didn't forget about them.

**Talent Scout:** Genma is holding back a lot and the beatings he takes in the beginning here are just for show. Ranko is scared of him from years of abuse and didn't believe she could stand up to him and when he raped her she did struggle but with so much fear in her mind she isn't thinking straight enough to fight back decently enough.

Thank you everyone for all of your great reviews, I hope your enjoying everything so far.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	12. Chapter 12

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 12

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Nodoka couldn't help looking in on the children as the sat around the table doing homework that Ms. Mackenzie brought them, even Ranko. Ms. Mackenzie agreed to tutor them and to set up a date for finals which relieved Nodoka. Ms. Mackenzie was looking over Ranko's shoulder who was also working hard also relieved her, this was probably something that Ranko needed to take her mind of off of things for awhile.

"Are you okay, Nodoka?" Soun asked, startling her a little. Turning around she found the worried face of Soun Tendo who also must have been checking up on his daughters Akane and Nabiki since Kasumi still hasn't made it back yet.

"I'm just worried about my daughter." Nodoka said, "She's my entire world."

"I understand how you feel, Nodoka. My daughters mean so much to me but I failed them when I couldn't get over my grief for Kimiko." Soun said, "I intend to do what I can to fix everything…its time I moved on."

"I'm glad for you, Soun." Nodoka said, leaning back into the wall near the door. "You have very wonderful daughters."

"So do you, Nodoka. Ranko must be very strong to have hidden everything as long as she did." Soun said.

"She is Soun…but she needs to stop trying to be so strong though. This is tearing her up inside, Soun and I'm scared. Sometimes she seems like everything is okay and then today…the way she broke down…what id it gets worse and she tries to kill herself or something?"

"She won't, Nodoka." Soun said wrapping his arms around her as she started crying, "You will make sure she doesn't as will I…that is if you let me help you."

"Thanks Soun…I could use all of the help I can get." Nodoka said as she leaned into his embrace. "Will you and your daughters stay for while…even after your home is fixed? Ranko…I think she needs you all right now."

"If you're sure, Nodoka." Soun said, "But I insist on helping around here."

"I want to take care of all of that Soun, partly to pay you back for taking care of my daughter." Nodoka said.

"I don't want to freeload, Nodoka…" Soun said.

"You aren't, Soun." Nodoka said, "But if you still insist on doing something just help with Ranko and…and hold me for just a bit longer…please…"

"Sure." Soun said as he stroked Nodoka's hair.

"Thank you…I'm just so scared right now, Soun." Nodoka cried, "I'm scared of losing Ranko again…Genma, he escaped and I don't even know whether to tell Ranko or not…"

"Don't tell her, Nodoka." Soun said, "We will make sure someone is always around her if she goes out."

"Thank you, Soun." Nodoka said as she pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are most welcome, Nodoka." Soun said, "I'm sorry for allowing this to happen though."

"It wasn't your fault, Soun." Nodoka said, "Genma…he fooled me too…and so many people. I found out he had two other wives beside me, Soun…Genma has done so many horrible things to so many people. He deserves to pay."

"I should of known something was up with Genma…when we trained under…him…Genma was the one who delighted in all of the training exercises, all of HIS more disgusting habits." Soun said.

"Soun…do you think Genma ever cared about Ranko or me…or do you think he always planned on this?" Nodoka asked.

"I wish I could answer that, Nodoka. I never believed he was capable of something like this, no matter how much alike to HIM he was." Soun said.

"Thank you, Soun." Nodoka said.

"You are welcome, Nodoka." Soun said, "In my opinion…Genma was a fool…giving up such a beautiful and loving wife and a wonderful and equally beautiful daughter for nothing."

"Th-thanks." Nodoka said, her cheeks burning a little.

"Okay, that's enough for today everyone." Ms. Mackenzie said, "Ranko, I was hoping that maybe you could walk me out so we could talk a few minutes?"

"Sure." Ranko said, wondering what this was about. She watched as everyone said good bye then walked with the woman out of the room and outside. As they walked down the walk Ms. Mackenzie slowed their pace down a lot.

"Ranko…you are a very smart girl." Ms. Mackenzie said, "But you need to realize you aren't alone anymore, you have friends and family who surround you with love and truly want to help you."

"Great…someone else who knows…" Ranko sighed, avoiding looking at the woman.

"I know about a lot of things and that deep, sad look in your eyes tells a lot. And they way your mother and friends surround you protectively helps to." Ms. Mackenzie said, "You need to accept others help, Ranko…Both for your health and for your extra curricular activities. Your family and friends support will help a lot in that as well as help you get over your troubles. Both are a long road though but I have faith in you."

"What do you mean about extra curricular activities?" Ranko asked in surprise. Did she know about the cards? Who could have told her though?

"Here's my car." Ms. Mackenzie said, "I have to be going but I'll see you tomorrow. Please remember what I said, we all care about you Ranko."

"Yeah…thanks Ms. Mackenzie." Ranko said.

"Ranko, I want to talk with you." Li said as came up to her as Ms. Mackenzie pulled off, "Alone."

"I-I'm not sure…" Ranko said.

"It's about the cards and a few other things." Li said.

"I guess it'd be okay." Ranko said as she walked with Li in silence for a few minutes until they came to a park and reached what looked like a relatively secluded area. She was really nervous, Li seemed so angry and it was scaring her.

"Why did you lie to me, Ranma?" Li demanded as he spun around to face Ranko. Ranko couldn't look him in the eyes, he didn't know yet about the truth and must have heard about the curse in school though he heard about what Ranko was forced to tell, not the truth. "You're name isn't even Ranko…I won't have some dishonorable filth handling my family's sacred treasure! I want the CARDS returned to me, Ranma!"

"No…" Ranko said, "I never lied to you…my name is Ranko…I was cursed at the hot springs…"

"If that's true then you are a girl, but then why does everyone say that you and your father was cursed at the training grounds?" Li demanded, "You're lying to me again, anyone with half a brain would avoid the training grounds if they was cursed all ready at another place with the same name! I want the cards, Ranko…Ranma…or whatever your name is, if you don't give them to me I'll take them by force."

"Sorry brat, but she belongs to me." Genma said appearing out of no where. Ranko backed up shaking her head as he became visible. "Maybe if there is anything left of the little whore when I get done you can have your fun."

Yuka and Sayuri was walking in the park after school had ended, both wondering why none of the Tendo's, Ranma or Kuno was at school that day. "Hey, Sayuri, isn't that Li with Ranma?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah…but what are they doing?" Sayuri asked.

"One way to find out." Sayuri said.

"Let's spy…err…follow them." Yuka and Sayuri said together.

The two followed them until Li and Ranko stopped so Sayuri and Yuka hid behind some bushes where the could easily see and hear everything. Yuka couldn't understand why Ranma looked so scared though then they heard something that turned their world upside down…Ranma was claiming to be a girl named Ranko…which, she figured would explain the skirt but Ranma had done stuff like this before though.

Yuka almost screamed when Genma appeared out of no where like a ghost or something.

"Sorry brat, but she belongs to me." Genma said appearing out of no where. Ranko backed up shaking her head as he became visible. "Maybe if there is anything left of the little whore when I get done you can have your fun."

Yuka watched Ranma's reaction in disbelief, instead of fighting Genma Ranma backed into a tree shaking her head as Genma approached her. Ranma slid down to the ground crying in what looked like fear.

"You can't escape me you little whore, you ruined all of my plans. All you had to do was pretend to be Ranma, you little piece of trash!" Genma growled, "But you couldn't even do that. How hard is it to pretend to be a boy, huh?"

Yuka cringed as Genma slapped Ranma across the face.

"Leave her alone!" Li demanded.

"And you are going to make me?" Genma laughed as he turned around while Li pulled a small gong out of his robes.

"Of course." Li said with a smirk as the gong changed into a sword then he pulled out a small scroll and held it in front of the sword which he was holding in front of him horizontally. "Last chance."

"Pathetic." Genma said, "I'll take care of you then I'll take care of my worthless daughter."

"Your choice." Li said, "Force know my plight, release the LIGHT! LIGHTNING!"

An explosion of lightning shot into Genma and flung his charred body through the sky.

"Are you okay?" Li asked walking over to the red head.

"NO!" Ranko cried, pulling her knees up and hiding her face in them as she hugged them tight. "Please…not again…please…"

Yuka was out of the bush and to Ranko's side immediately. "Ranko…It's me…Yuka." Yuka said softly as she sat next to the sobbing Ranko, touching the other girls shoulder softly.

"Yuka?" Ranko sniffed.

"Yeah, Yuka." Yuka said pulling the red head into a hug, "Its okay, Li got rid of Genma, he won't hurt you now."

"Stop…please stop…I'm a dirty perverted…freak…" Ranko cried as she broke down in sobs.

"Is she okay?" Li asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"I don't know." Sayuri said as she sat down next two the other two girls and rubbed the red heads back, mouthing "Akane." To Yuka who nodded. Whatever happened to Ranma…Ranko…the beatings Akane gave her didn't help any.

"We need to get her back to the dojo." Sayuri said.

"No, we should take her to see Tofu." Yuka said, "Genma hit her pretty hard."

"Ranko, are you okay?" Sayuri asked but her only response was a loud sob.

"I-I'll carry her." Li said.

"If you do anything to her, I swear I'll…" Yuka started but was cut off by Li.

"I won't, I promise." Li said as he bent down and lifted Ranko from Yuka and held her bridal style as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried.

Li stood still for a minute as the girl in his arms cried, he knew just a few minutes ago he was furious at her for something he believed she lied about. The question he had now…did she lie to him about being Ranko or not? He was sure she was telling the truth, her very own father even admitted it in his assault.

At that thought Li growled, he would find that man again, the one who hurt Ranko and make him pay dearly. "Where is this Tofu's anyways?"

"Follow us." Yuka said as Sayuri and she walked ahead of Li a little bit as they kept looking back on Li and Ranko.

"Why are you helping me?" Ranko sniffed, "I'm dishonorable f-filth?"

"No you aren't." Li said, "I-I overreacted and I'm sorry. I thought you were playing games with me."

"Doesn't matter a-anyways, Li…I'm still a w-worthless piece of trash." Ranko cried.

"No you aren't, Ranko." Li said, kissing the top of her head. He wasn't sure why he did that but it scared Ranko for a second then actually caused her to calm down. A few minutes later her could feel her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

Li sighed inwardly, he had messed up bad and he was starting to realize it. He was sent here to find his family's sacred treasure, the Book of Clow and return it. In the process though he met a girl who actually proved that love at first sight is a possibility. The instant he saw her and looked in her deep blue eyes, he was sure he was in love with her, it was as if something just clicked. But he pushed it aside and decided to follow what was expected of him from his family.

He was to marry Mei Lin, it was prearranged by their families though neither one wanted it. Still, it was his duty to marry her and bring back the cards, he didn't have time for love so he demanded the cards and actually expected Ranko to comply. He was to say the least shocked when she brushed him off and actually showed an exceptional mastery in the martial arts which was probably even better than his own.

He spent that night laying awake and thinking about those eyes and decided to try and make up with the girl and get to know her. When they meet at school he didn't even know it, he thought it may have been her brother. Then after he got the chance to find her at lunch and apologize they went back to class. There Ranko was now sitting in Ranma's seat which confused him. One of his neighbors explained to him about the curse which really made him made. Li felt Ranko…or Ranma had made a fool out of him.

Li knew about Jusenkyo, he had to study a lot about magical places as he grew up and was trained in the arts, both mystical and martial. He didn't have a problem about Ranko being Ranma and he wasn't really sure what hurt worse, the fact that he was lied to or the fact that he felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces.

Now though he was carrying that same person in his arms and it turned out that Ranko really was a girl and hadn't betrayed him. But the way he treated her earlier, he didn't deserve to have her ever speak to him again. "Forget the family and the cards…" Li whispered to himself, "Ranko is more important than those bunch of stuck up bastards anyways."

"Thank you, Li…" Ranko whispered, sleepily.

"Are you okay?" Li asked as the group stopped outside of a small clinic.

"I don't know, Li…" Ranko whispered, "I'm never going to escape from him, am I? I don't want to be beaten again…I don't want to be r-raped again. I'm s-scared."

"RANKO!" a brown haired girl called from the doorway to the clinic where she stood with a man with glasses that sent shivers down Li's spine. They both hurried over to the group and asked what happened. A quick explanation later found Li ushered inside with his precious cargo.

"Bring her back here to the examination room." Tofu said. "Kasumi, would you please call the others and tell them that Ranko is here with us then come help me with her?"

"Y-Yeah Doctor." Kasumi said, her voice lined with worry.

Ranko sat in the waiting room with Kasumi and Tofu after her examination and everyone else was sent home. She hated having to talk about what happened to the Doctor but Kasumi had all ready explained most of it to him.

"So, was that your boyfriend?" Tofu asked with a soft smile.

"No…who'd want to be with someone like me anyway…no one wants to be around a whore." Ranko whispered.

"Ranko, you aren't a whore." Kasumi said as she moved closer to Ranko and hugged her for a few moments. "What your father did…he had no right. You couldn't stop him but that doesn't mean you're worthless or anything like that."

"She's right." Tofu said sitting on Ranko's other side, "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"N-No." Ranko whispered.

"A very attractive, beautiful young woman." Tofu said, "Now do you now what I think about you since I know you and know what happened?"

"You thing I'm trash?" Ranko asked, not looking at him. She felt Tofu's finger under her chin as he guided her head up to look into his eyes.

"No, I do not, Ranko." Tofu said, his eyes and expressions giving no signs of lies, "I see a very intelligent young woman who is a master martial artist. A girl who has been hurt badly, yes, but I do not see a whore. You had no control over what happened to you. You are not worthless, but a very important young woman who has many people that care about very much."

"Do you mean it?" Ranko asked, unable to tear her gaze away but she felt tears threatening to spill.

"I mean every word, Ranko." Tofu assured her, "If I ever have a daughter, I hope she turns out to be as wonderful a girl as you are."

"Th-thank you." Ranko said, tears falling freely now.

"You are very welcome, dear, and I mean it." Tofu said, pulling a tissue from a box off of the table and drying her tears.

Ranko didn't know why but she was still crying even though she wasn't as depressed as she was earlier. Tofu…she couldn't describe it but his words, they seemed to make her feel so much better than she has for a long while. They were so calm and soothing, carrying the assurance of truth. Maybe if he didn't think there was anything wrong with her maybe she was getting all worked up over nothing?

AN: Hi everyone, sorry if this chapter seems a little messed up. I kept getting interrupted every few minutes writing it but I did go back and try to fix things several times. It's hard to write when your mother is doting on you all day because of a broken leg. Ranko is going to start feeling a little better about herself now but is she recovered completely, I'm sorry to say she's probably not. As for why Tofu's words affected her and why he's not so hysterical around Kasumi? All I can say for now is that he has gotten stronger lately but for a better explanation will have to wait a bit but it will be revealed when Ranko catches all of the cards. Speaking of cards, here is the list of cards that she has caught so far:

The Windy

The Shadow

The Jump

The Dream

The Erase

The Watery

The Create

The Power

The Glow

The Cloud

The Fly

The Voice

The Change

The Mist

The Freeze

The Snow

The Thunder

The Rain

The Illusion

The Sleep

The Silent

The Earthy

The Sweet

The Time

The Shot

The Sword

The Through

The Loop

The Lock

The Libra

The Sand

The Fight

The Big

The Arrow

The Move

The Wave

The Bubbles

The Float

The Return

The Mirror

The Storm

The Flower

The Little

The Wood

And of course here is the cards she has left to capture:

The Twin

The Firey

The Song

The Dark

The Light

The Dash

The Shield

The Maze

I'm not sure what The Light and The Dark do exactly so anyone who does know a detail description of what they do, or did when Sakura caught them I would be happy if you would send it to me. Thank you. (After I uploaded the chapter I checked to see if the cards stayed in their neat little columns I had set up and sadly the didn't so I had to list them like this to be able to make them easily readable. Sorry about that.)

Review Responses:

**Calamite:** I'm glad there wasn't, my spell checker must have been in a good mood. Thanks.

**Shinigami:** The amazons and Kodachi both will be coming up shortly and as for Nodoka being mad, well if anyone attacks her daughter she will be for sure and she has the resources to do something about any of them to so yep, Shampoo could cause them a lot of trouble if she tries to enforce the kiss of marriage.

**Reaper2040:** I do have the clow book and cards but I'm not sure to what the Light and Dark cards did in the anime or series or how they was caught, so any help there would be greatly appreciated. Also, if you could help with how Yue first appeared and about the trials in the judgment, that would be a great help to. Thank you very much.

**RubberNeck:** Thanks and don't worry, Ranko I'm sure will have a happy ending. As for that story, if it's the one I'm thinking about (Juuban Incident) I liked the story but I cried when Pluto did that. Pluto and Saturn are two of my favorite senshi but in that story I couldn't help but hating her for what she did.

**Dragon Man 180:** Thanks, the sword card fighting Tatewaki is a great idea. I finally figured out how to bring Kodachi into the story now which will be soon as well but I'm still a little fuzzy on what to do with the Amazons.

**Mgsaintz:** Thank you, as for Tatewaki's normal condition, that will be explained more as soon as Kodachi is introduced. As for new characters from a rape support group, it's a good idea, thank you. I'm not too sure what to do about the reviews though, I want to make sure everyone who reviews knows that I read their review and appreciate it. Maybe if I try and cut them down a little or something, I'll try and think of something by the next chapter, thank you.

**Lerris:** Well, I do agree with you on the part about the cannon Genma seeming to be a better person but as for making Genma or any other character evil in a fanfic a lazy way of developing a plot, that I really can't agree with a whole lot. I believe that if a fanfic author doesn't change some characters in their stories at times all fanfics would be to much like Cannon and follow their storyline which pretty much defeats the purpose of fanfiction. Its those changes that make new stories even better by making them new and hopefully somewhat original.

**Lerris:** Many character truly do get that kind of treatment but again I believe that's what makes fanfiction all the more refreshing. It's all about the what ifs of what the story is based around such as Ranma, Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Magic Knight Rayearth, ect.

**Borg rabbit:** Yep, and not only him but Ryoga will likely be his competition for Ranko's heart. As for Genma, he will show up again, what Li did to him in this chapter won't stop him that easily.

**Lerris:** Thanks, I'll try to avoid making things seem to convenient though.

**Ray:** Thanks very much, I'm happy that you like it that much.

**Tenchi Saotome:** Thank you but don't worry, I will be finishing this one and likely make both a sequel and prequel now.

**TheWhiteMonk:** She will, though right now she is feeling better thanks to Tofu but it won't last forever. As for Yue, that's a good idea, thanks.

**Smith:** That's a good question and I'm not really too sure yet, but a very good possibility it would be the kiss of death, thanks.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, and Ranko could use all of the friends and help she can get. As for the final judge, I have it narrowed down to two people who are both naturally very kind. The only problem is one is female and the other male. The male would be the most likely candidate but a female version of Yue would also be different though not many people may like that a whole lot. As for Genma dying from a clow card, all things are possible. Li was angry at first because he believed Ranko was a boy and was playing games but he knows the truth now and there will be more field support when the amazons come in but it won't be one of them.

**DigiSim:** I'm not to sure if there will be a Nabiki/Tatewaki pairing but there will be a friendship between them.

**Ss4-link:** Yes, Li and Ryoga might certainly will become competition for Ranko's heart, thanks.

Thanks to all of you who have read this and enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	13. Chapter 13

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 13

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Ranko was actually awake the next morning in time to get cleaned up and join everyone for breakfast. It was more packed than she thought it was going to be, not realizing how many people were at the house. Her mother was sitting at the head of the table with Soun sitting at the opposite end. Ranko was sitting to Nodoka's Right and Alita to the left. Next to Akane sat Akane and Ryoga and across from them were Nabiki and Kasumi.

"Nodoka, my niece and her friend will actually be here later today." Alita said, "Their school let out early since they finished everything including the finals."

"How did they get out early?" Nabiki asked in surprise.

"They go to a private school whose curriculum is very strict." Alita said.

That made Ranko smile, she couldn't wait to meet them, especially because if she understood it right, they were technically cousins. She was hoping they were as nice as Alita said they were and that they would become good friends.

Since the previous night, Ranko was feeling pretty good about herself. There was just something about Tofu's words that she couldn't debate for some reason. She still felt dirty on the inside but she didn't want to dwell on it, she wanted…needed to forget about it. She was intent on trying to be just a normal girl.

"That's great, Alita." Nodoka said, "How about you girls, have any plans for the day?"

"Nabiki and I plan on going to do a few things today in town, Auntie." Kasumi said, "Maybe visit Tofu and check how the repairs are coming along at our home."

"I'm going to meet Yuka and Sayuri for a movie later today." Akane said, "You can come to if you want, Ranko."

"Thanks Akane, but I wanted to do a few...things today." Ranko said.

"If you want, I'll come with you." Ryoga said.

"Thanks, Ryoga, I'd like that." Ranko said, "Besides, I want to talk to you some anyways."

"Sure." Ryoga said.

"Okay, but I want all of you to be extra careful." Nodoka said, "And Ryoga, I'm counting on you to take care of my daughter. I have to head over to see Tatewaki and Kodachi so I will see everyone later today."

"I will defend Ranko with my life." Ryoga said.

Shortly after breakfast everyone had broken up to go do what they had planned, Ranko walking very closely next to Ryoga as they walked through the park. She was wearing a blue skirt and white blouse, her hair left down as it fell around her shoulders like waves of fire. She wore a large satchel type bag as it hung from her shoulder. Ryoga was wearing his usual traveling style of clothes and seemed a little nervous.

"Are we there yet?" Kero grumbled from inside the bag causing Ranko to sigh. "It's hot in here, you know."

"What was that?" Ryoga asked, staring at the bag.

"We will be soon, just hold on a little longer." Ranko said. "That's Kero, he's my best friend Ryoga. He's been there for me through so much."

"I'm sorry I wasn't, Ranko." Ryoga said, "I never knew…"

"Its okay, Ryoga, its over now and I just want to forget it." Ranko said, "You remember the other night when I cured you?"

"Yeah, thank you Ranko." Ryoga said, "But how did you do it anyways."

"This falls under your promise not to tell anyone." Ranko said, "Not too many people know about it."

"Okay." Ryoga agreed.

"You see, there is this book of magical cards made by someone named Clow Reed. Each of the cards has a different power and was sealed inside a book which I accidentally opened up and sat them free. I've been catching them with Kero's help, he's the guardian beast of the seal that protects the cards."

"Some guardian." Ryoga snorted.

"Wise guy, eh?" Kero grumbled as he floated up out of the bag shaking his little paw at Ryoga. "Why I oughta…"

Ranko quickly stuffed Kero back in the bag and looked around nervously for anyone who might have seen him. That was one of her biggest fears, someone finding about Kero and taking him away to some lab somewhere to dissect. She loved him very much and for so long was her only support…her only friend.

"I'm sorry, Kero, but please…just a few more minutes.

"Th-That's the guardian beast." Ryoga chuckled.

"What's wrong with that?" Ranko asked.

"I guess it is true, you are a magical girl." Ryoga said.

"And what's wrong with THAT?" Ranko demanded.

"No-Nothing." Ryoga stammered, "I was just thinking…you have a mascot and everything…after all…all cute magical girls have their own cute mascot."

"Y-You think I'm cute?" Ranko asked, blushing furiously.

"We-Well I didn't mean anything by it…I'm sorry." Ryoga said.

"Don't worry, Ryoga." Ranko sighed as she walked on ahead sadly.

"I don't think she's cute…I think she's gorgeous." Ryoga whispered to himself as he hurried to catch up. Ranko heard it though and it made her feel good that he thought so. Resuming her happy thoughts, she reached out and took Ryoga's hand and leaned onto his shoulder, moving the bag some so Kero wouldn't be squashed. A part of her was very scared at being this close to him, touching him. Yet another part felt safe and secure doing it.

"R-Ranko…I don't need led around anymore." Ryoga said.

"I know." Ranko said as they walked on in silence until reaching the bridge instead of the park. Slowly they worked there way under it and looked out at the small stream that ran under it.

"What did you want to do?" Ryoga asked.

"I almost have all of the clow cards but I still need a few more." Ranko said. "I was planning on flying over head and looking for them."

"How were you planning to fly?" Ryoga asked.

"With this." Ranko answered pulling out the fly card and showing it to Ryoga.

"That looks like the card I have in my pack back at the house." Ryoga said, "But mine has a shield on it."

"Where did you get it?" Kero asked.

"I-I don't know." Ryoga said, blushing. "I was lost but I found it laying on the ground somewhere…I was going to give it to Akane because I thought it was kind of neat looking. But I thought it would be a stupid gift but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it."

"Ryoga…if it is a clow card…can I have it." Ranko asked.

"Of course, Ranko." Ryoga said, "I'll get it for you as soon as we get back."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Ranko cried out as she glomped Ryoga then jumped back in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoga…" Ranko said.

"I'm sorry, Ranko…" Ryoga said at the same time causing them both to burst out in embarrassed laughter.

"If you two are done we have clow cards to search for." Kero said in amusement.

"Ri-Right…cards, no problem." Ranko said as she pulled out the key of clow. "Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand the force ignite! RELEASE!"

Ranko felt the familiar surge of power through her as the key elongated into its staff like shape. Spinning it around Ranko threw up the fly card and called out, "Fly Card, become our wings! Release and Dispell! FLY CARD!"

Ranko opened her eyes as the staff left her hand and floated a little off of the ground. Slowly she sat near the front as the wings flapped on the back a little. She pulled her skirt tight around her knees as she motioned for Ryoga to get on.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" Ryoga asked as he climbed on behind Ranko.

"Just hold onto me." Ranko said as she felt his large form press close to her from behind causing shivers to run through her body making her have to keep assuring herself that he wouldn't hurt her. He wrapped his arms around her waist nervously as they shot up into the air, high over Nerima.

Ranko's nervousness started to fade as she felt herself back in the sky flying high with Kero close by and Ryoga with her. They floated there for several seconds until Ranko noticed how Ryoga was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Ranko asked as he tightened his grip a little.

"J-Just fine…R-Ranko…hahaha…no problems…nope…none.," Ryoga stammered.

"He's scared of heights." Kero said.

"Am not!" Ryoga protested.

"There's something down there…" Ranko said.

"I feel it to…over there." Kero pointed, "I think it's a clow card."

"There's Li to!" Ranko said pointing in the same direction as Kero did. "Let's go."

"Right." Kero said as they descended near Li, landing as the staff became the key again and returned around her neck.

"Are you sure your okay, Ryoga?" Ranko asked, worried as she watched him stand dizzily for a few moments, looking as if he was going to be sick.

"I'm fine." Ryoga said, straightening up. "Let's find this card thing you were looking for."

Ranko hurried up to catch up to Li with Ryoga and Kero right behind her. "Ranko?" Li asked shocked to see her.

"Hi Li." Ranko said, blushing a little, "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem, are you okay?" Li asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." Ranko said as she noticed Li looking behind her causing her to turn and look to where Ryoga was staring back at Li. "This is Ryoga Li, he's an old friend of mine."

"Kero?" Ranko asked in shock as he dove back into her bag. "Those girls are holding a clow card, Ranko."

"Where?" Ranko asked looking around to spot two girls about the same age as her. One of them had long black hair with a dark blouse and skirt while the other had short reddish brown hair and wore a pair of jeans and red shirt with a picture of Hikaru from Rayearth bathed in fire.

"Sakura…I think you should put that thing back down." The girl with the black hair said nervously."

"I feel it to, Tomoyo…It has some kind of power…but what could it do?" Sakura asked.

"Don't say its name!" Li called as he rushed forward.

"Say what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maze?' Sakura asked, confused.

"This isn't good." Kero said from inside the bag as walls came out of no where that seemed to extend as high as they could see.

"I told you to put it back down, Sakura." Tomoyo sighed.

"Sorry…" Sakura said.

"We better stick together." Li said, "We need to make sure all of make it out."

"Sure." Sakura said, "Hi, I'm Sakura and this is my cousin Tomoyo."

"I'm Li." Li said.

"Hi, I'm Ranko and this is Ryoga." Ranko said as she gestured towards Ryoga. "Tomoyo and Sakura? Are you Alita's niece?"

"Yep." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"I thought she was going to pick you up." Asked Ranko.

"I wanted to surprise Auntie so we left on an earlier train and we would have been there by now if Sakura didn't have to stop for ice cream."

"Hey, you know they have the best around and we only get to get some when we visit Auntie Alita." Sakura said.

"This can't be too hard to get out of." Ryoga said, cracking his knuckles. He struck the wall with a cry of, "Bucksai Tenketsu!"

"It actually worked…" Ranko said in awe as the wall crumbled but it only let the group into another corridor.

"That was so cool!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who only nodded.

"Of course." Ranko said as they all climbed through the hole. "Was there ever any doubt."

With that said though the hole closed up onto itself which worried Ranko a little but not much as Ryoga did it again to the next wall and then the next wall but each time it seemed the holes closed faster until Ryoga tried it again but the hole closed up as soon as it was made. Ryoga tried several more times but it was no use.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Li growled as he pulled out what looked like a chinese game board.

"Li, I don't think this is a time for games." Sakura said.

"Relax, it's not a game." Li said though his voice seemed a little agitated. "Source of Light, With ancient Spin, Send forth the magic power within! Force, know my plight! Release the Light!"

Ranko watched expectantly at the board as it started to glow but it stopped quickly. Ranko was confused, she saw Li's scroll's in action against the Thunder Card and expected this one to do something.

"We're trapped here, aren't we?" Tomoyo asked nervously.

"We're be fine, right guys?" Sakura asked, "Don't worry, Tomoyo."

"Sakura is right, Tomoyo." Ranko assured the girl, squeezing her shoulder. "I have an idea. Kero, fly up and see if you can see if there is a way out."

"Who's Kero?" Sakura asked and gasped as the small creature floated out of Ranko's bag. "He's so cute."

"Hey, I'm studly, not cute." Kero mumbled.

"Ok studly." Sakura giggled.

"I'm surrounded by wise guys." Kero mumbled as he floated upwards.

"What is he?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll explain later, I promise." Ranko said as she watched Kero, "But you can't tell anyone about him or anything you see here. Okay?"

"Sure." Sakura said.

"We promise." Tomoyo said.

"It's no use!" Kero called down, "There's an invisible ceiling."

"Let's just walk for awhile and see if we can find anything." Ryoga suggested, "It did say maze, right, so there has to be an exit."

"There is." Li said but the way he said it didn't help any. He sounded as if there was little hope of finding one.

They all walked down corridor after corridor for what seemed like hours until Tomoyo just dropped to sit on the ground. Ranko wasn't feeling much better herself, physically she was fine but she was emotionally exhausted. She was scared, Ryoga may have been scared of flying but her, she hated spaces this closed in and it was wearing on here.

"I need to rest." Tomoyo huffed.

"Me to." Sakura said as she dropped down by her friend.

"I'm scared Sakura." Tomoyo whispered.

"It'll be okay." Ranko said as she sat on the other side of Tomoyo. "We're used to this kind of thing."

"Really?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep, expect the unexpected." Kero said, "That's our motto."

"So you know Auntie Alita," Sakura asked, "How about Auntie Nodoka?"

"Nodoka's my mother." Ranko said.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes shinning with happiness. "Oh my god, you're alive!"

Ranko was having a hard time breathing from this girl's glomp, it was almost as strong as Shampoo's.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ranko." Sakura said, "You know, Auntie Nodoka and Tomoyo here was two of the only people who believed that you was still alive. Your mom never gave up on you."

"So what happened to you?" Tomoyo asked, she must have seen the pain flash in Ranko's eyes as she continued, "I-It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad you're okay now and back home now."

A sound like a bell and the wall crumbling in front of them startled them as Ms. Mackenzie walked through the new hole carrying a crescent moon shaped bell. "Are you all okay?" Ms. Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Ranko said as she got up and looked through the hole, there was now a clear path out of the maze.

"Then let's go." Ms. Mackenzie said as she led everyone out of the maze, Ranko watching her suspiciously. After everyone was out she surprised Ranko even more. "Go ahead and seal the card, dear."

"H-How did you…" Ranko tried to ask.

"I know many things dear." Ms. Mackenzie said, "For now, I think it's best for you to seal it before anyone else wonders in."

"R-Right." Ranko mumbles as she pulled out the key of clow. Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand the force ignite! RELEASE!" Ranko felt the staff lengthen as she twirled it around, bringing the beak of the bird like nose down towards the maze, "Maze Card, Return to your power Confined! THE MAZE!"

The maze slowly started to shrink itself until it formed the clow card and flew to Ranko's hand.

"Don't forget to sign it when you get home, Ranko." Ms. Mackenzie said, "As for home, I'll give you all a lift."

"Thanks but I'll walk." Li said as he turned and walked slowly away from the group. A part of Ranko was hurt that he didn't even say bye to her, much less anyone else.

"Come on, my van is parked over here." Ms. Mackenzie said as she led everyone away from what used to be the maze. Ranko stared after Li for a few moments before joining them, Sakura and Tomoyo giving her a weird sort of smile.

Bakura was in a bad mood as he stopped what was now his motorcycle outside a little city called Nerima. A part of him felt like he was running away but in truth his plans had changed drastically after the whole Marik episode.

The Pharaoh had saved him from the shadow realm, both Ryu and himself so in a way he was indebted to him and the little brat. So he no longer seeked the millennium treasures but now he was at a loss at what to do. In a way he felt lost, without a reason for being and wanted so much to find that reason. He no longer cared about taking over the world.

"Bakura?" Ryu asked inside his mind, "Maybe you should just try helping people, Bakura."

"As if…" Bakura mumbled. Ryu was the owner of the body which he shared and lately…he grudgingly admitted, his only true friend. "This place looks interesting, let's see what we find here."

AN: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard writing this one for some reason but I already started on the next and its being much more cooperative with me. Also, now that Ranko has caught The Maze card and Ryoga has The Shield card, that only leaves six more cards before Ranko gets them all and the judgment happens. If anyone could help me with how the judgment worked I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.

Review Responses:

**Dragon Man 180:** Thanks for the help with the cards, as for who Yue is, yep Tofu will most likely fill that role and that is a good possibility. And as for Genma, he did get off pretty easy but there will be plenty more punishment for him. And Mei Lin will be showing up in the next few chapters, as will Ranko's first meeting with a psychiatrist and her doctor appointment. Thanks for the idea but I'm sorry I only used a part of it with the maze and Ryoga.

**RubberNeck:** Thanks, I'll try my best to keep it great. Ranko will pretty much have a happy ending, a sequel and a prequel coming as well for this story. I still get sad thinking about what Pluto did in that story, it's really terrible what she did.

**Calamite:** Thanks for the help, and I think that would be a great idea. Perhaps she will catch Light/Dark Cards first and then catch the Firey card.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks for the info I think it was a big help, as for a love triangle, it's possible it may become a square soon with Bakura coming into town. As for the reason she has so many cards…I'm sorry but I'm not really too sure why I did it. It was kind of a spur of the moment kinda deal. I will probably be ending this part of the story around chapter 25 or maybe 35 since I don't want to stuff too much in one chapter and make it look rushed.

**Borg rabbit:** Yep, the hot spring curses is the strongest of all Jusenkyo curses, even the prince's from the second Ranma movie, Nihao My Concubine. I do like that idea with Genma, thank you. And the thing with the gong, I thought I remembered Li carrying like a small gong that changed into his sword in the anime though I could be wrong. As for Cologne and Shampoo, sorry but I'm still having trouble deciding with them but thank you for the ideas.

**Rubel:** Thanks for the tips and ideas and Ranko will probably have a harder time than Sakura did in catching those cards. And it all helps, thank you, but I never really thought about that with Kero to be honest, I was thinking that Ranko needed both cards, sorry. It's been awhile since I watched Cardcaptors and I only have a few manga though I'm trying to get the others too.

**Reaper2040:** Thanks, I have all the cards but sadly not all the manga and it's been a bit since I seen the anime.

**Smith:** Yep, he is and they may become a pairing later on. As for my leg, thanks, it does hurt some but it is feeling better and it also keeps me inside to work on my story during the day when no one is at home which lets me get a lot done on it. And your right, Yugi would hold back too much so it will be Bakura, thanks and good night.

**Masaki yang yi1:** In a way Genma did ruin Ranko's life and he hates her very much for messing up his plans with the Tendo's and wants to make her suffer for it. As for Li, I don't think he'll be fighting much more with Ranko now that he knows the truth, thanks.

**Fierkraag:** Thanks, it's been awhile since I seen it to and I will keep writing so don't worry. Glad you liked it.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks for the help, it's still a toss up on who will win Ranko's heart but Li is definitely in the running. As for Mei Lin, thanks, that's a great idea and Ranko may even end up teaching her a little. Also, that's a good idea about Cologne and the cards so thanks again, and Shampoo I'm at a loss for, maybe she'll be upset at first and slowly come around but she could react completely different. The amazons are going to be the most difficult to handle in this but they will be showing up soon. Thanks.

**Ranma-tomoe:** Thanks, I always did love stuff with more of a story than action in them. I love a lot of different types but action is just one of my least, for example Dragonball Z. (No offense.) I just can't stand where they fight for two or three episodes when the planet was supposed to be destroyed in like twenty seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 14

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

It was later in the day when Nodoka was finally getting home but she wasn't going to be able to stay long. Kodachi was in her indoor garden unconscious. As soon as Nodoka entered the house she felt that there was something wrong and as soon as entered the garden she felt sick herself so immediately grabbed the younger girl and pulled her out of the room. A quick call brought an ambulance to take the girl to the hospital where Nodoka followed after dealing with Tatewaki.

She found him in his room staring at two huge pictures of her daughter and Akane that were hanging on the wall. He had a strange, crazed look in his eyes that scared her a little. It took some doing but she finally got him to go to her brothers while she checked on Kodachi.

When she got to the hospital to check on Kodachi she learned that she had overdosed on some kind of drug but they had no idea what it was, they had never seen anything like it before. Nodoka told them about her garden and how it made her feel sick as soon as she entered it. The agreed that it was possible that it could have been some kind of exotic pollen since it was breathed in. They sent a hazmat team out to investigate the mansion and close it off until they found what had caused it.

After spending most of the morning and midday at Kodachi's bedside the girl finally did wake up but she was very weak and could barely talk. Nodoka was happy that the girl was awake though, even if she did fall back asleep soon after. At least the doctors said that she was going to be okay.

Right before she left the hospital, she had gotten a preliminary report of what was found in the garden. Apparently Kodachi had been experimenting with splicing different exotic plants together, some of the new hybrids releasing pollen into the air that acted like drugs. Some of the effects they believed some of them caused was delusions, aphrodisiacs, and most likely steroidal.

Nodoka sighed as she shut off the car and went inside to find Ranko, Nabiki and Akane at the table with Ms. Mackenzie hovering around looking over their shoulders. "It looks like you all are set for the exams. If you want, come to the school Monday after classes and I'll have your finals ready to take."

"Really?" Nabiki asked, a little surprised.

"Really." Ms. Mackenzie said with a smile.

Nodoka noticed how tired her daughter looked though she didn't seem depressed. As she walked past the room she heard Alita talking with two familiar voices in the living room. Taking long enough to peak in she noticed that Sakura and Tomoyo was on the couch and looked just as exhausted, if not more so, than Ranko herself.

Walking back to the dining room where Ranko was she noticed Ms. Mackenzie just shutting the door behind her as she left. "Hi, mom." Ranko said from the table.

"Auntie said she was running behind and was sorry that she couldn't stay longer." Akane said.

"Thanks, Akane." Nodoka said, "I have to go back to the hospital for awhile tonight with Kodachi but its nothing major, she's okay now."

"What happened?" Nabiki asked, curious.

"When I went over there this morning, she had collapsed in her garden." Nodoka said, "She's doing better but I want to be there in case something else happens…can't trust her worthless father to show up. If you want me to stay though Ranko, I will. You always come first to me, okay?"

"It's okay mom, I'm fine." Ranko said with a smile.

"There's no school tomorrow Ranko so Naomi is having a sleepover. If you want you can come." Akane suggested.

"Are you sure, Akane?" Ranko asked.

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun." Akane said.

"You should think about going Ranko, just be careful." Nodoka said.

"I will, mom, thanks." Ranko said, hugging Nodoka, "I'd like that Akane."

"Okay, I'll go call her." Akane said, getting up to leave, "I'll ask Sakura and Tomoyo if they want to come to."

Ukyo looked up at the building in front of her wearily, the Cat Café, the Amazons home and restaurant. She was tired, not sleeping much since she last saw her Ranchan. She kept trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't. If her Ranchan was truly a girl that was cursed at some hot springs, then she didn't know what would happen.

But why would she be lied to, who would make up a story like the one that strange woman had told Ryoga and her. She needed to know if their really was hot springs that cursed people like the training ground did. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Ukyo entered the restaurant and was met by Shampoo.

"Is you?" Shampoo asked, agitated for some reason, "What spatula girl want here?"

"I want to talk to Cologne." Ukyo said.

"What is it I can help you with, Ukyo?" Cologne said as she pogoed out from the back, "Does this have anything to do with my son in law's disappearance?"

"Kind off…" Ukyo said, "I need to know something."

"Of course, child, but in exchange I want to know why son in law has disappeared." Cologne said, "And why that fool panda is now a wanted man. Something is going on and I want to know what."

"I can't." Ukyo said.

"Then I'm sorry but I can't help you, child." Cologne said as she started to turn around.

"Wait…I-I'll tell, but I can't tell where he is." Ukyo said.

"Agreed, child. It's only a matter of time until we find him anyways." Cologne said, sitting at a table and motioning towards a seat in front of her. "The dinner rush is over for the night so we can go ahead and close up and have some privacy. Mr. Part Time, put up the closed sign." Cologne told Mousse as he walked by.

"Do it yourself, you dried up old mummy." Mousse grumbled causing a quick rap to the head from Cologne's staff. "Right away elder."

"Now child," Cologne said as Shampoo sat down next to Cologne, "What is going on?"

"Is there a hot springs of Jusenkyo?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes child, but they are even more dangerous than the training grounds. It would take an idiot to venture to the training grounds but someone would have to be without a brain to go to the hot springs. The curses of Jusenkyo can be affected by outside magic such as a few treasures that we have but the hot springs…its magic is stronger than most other magic that we know of. We have nothing that will affect them."

"Is it true that if a girl…is cursed to be a boy there that the curse will be activated by hot water?" Ukyo asked, fearful of the answer. She lost Ranma, she knew it and what ever Cologne said next Ukyo knew would seal that.

"Yes child, the curses are direct opposites of another." Cologne said, "What are you getting at?"

"Ranma…Ranma isn't Ranma, she's Ranko." Ukyo said, "Both her mother and herself said so. And so did this really strange woman."

"You lie!" Shampoo growled.

"Shampoo, settle down." Cologne said, "I always had a feeling that something was up, especially since she didn't seem as sad as she showed about the full body cats tongue. What about that fool panda though, child, where does he come in on all of this?"

"He used Ranko just to steal dowries through the years, including mine. I…I don't think Ranko had anything to do with it really beyond being forced to act like a boy. He beat her…and I think raped her."

"If that fool did and this was all true then this would release Ranko from both kisses." Cologne said sadly, "According to Amazon law, she is tainted now and is no longer worth becoming a member of the tribe. As for the kiss of death…it is believed to kill someone tainted as her would be to taint yourself in the process."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Ukyo growled, "Just because…"

"Quite girl," Cologne said bopping Ukyo on the head, "I said that's what law states, what is law and what I believe in are two separate things. Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure…last I saw here she was crying as her mother held her." Ukyo said.

"I'll kill Genma myself if I ever get a hold of him…or better yet…maybe some spring of drowned girl…yes, I think the zoo would like a new female panda, I believe I seen on the news where they just got a new male one." Cologne muttered. Ukyo had to smile at that, it sounded like a good plan. However the way Shampoo looked worried Ukyo, it looked like the younger amazon was really mad, worse than Ukyo could ever remember.

"Wh-what are you?" the small man in a ski mask asked in terror as he cowered in the back of an alleyway as Bakura slowly walked up to him, his millennium ring glowing.

"Why did you shoot that child?" Bakura asked, disgusted with the coward in front of him. He had seen the police surrounding a convenience store as paramedics bandaged up a girl's arm. The girl must have been the clerk on duty and according to what he could here from the cops some man in a ski mask had robbed the place and shot her then ran.

It didn't take much to find the little creep either, he was trying to hold up another convenience store. Luckily he didn't shot anyone but Bakura managed to follow him into this alley which was a dead end. He matched the police's description perfectly and even pulled out the same gun and shot at Bakura. A simple shield made from shadows blocked the bullets though scaring the man causing him to cower in the corner.

"She is okay but if you had aimed a little more over, she could be dead." Bakura said.

"Piss off!" the man said.

"How about a game?" Bakura asked, "A shadow game? The winner can have this." said Bakura as he pulled a bag from the shadows, filled with jewels and gold, all ancient artifacts from his time though they were just illusions. He smiled as the man looked at the bag greedily. "The loser…well, their soul will belong to the shadows."

"What kind of game?" the man asked.

"I'm sure you heard of Russian roulette?" Bakura asked pulling out what was obviously a child's cap gun. "We will use this, of course."

"Fine with me!" the man said as his greed gave him courage. Grabbing the gun he opened the chamber and looked at the single good cap. With a click he closed it and spun it, aiming it at his head and pulling the trigger, there being no sound. "Ha, your turn."

Bakura took the gun and with a smirk aimed it at his head and pulled a trigger, the gun not making a sound. He handed the gun back to the man who opened the chamber again and looked at the caps.

"There are grave consequences for those who cheat in a shadow game." Bakura warned.

"Piss off…" the man mumbled under his breath, "Even if I lose I'm going to kill you and take those jewels."

A loud bang echoed through the alley as a bullet ripped through the mans head killing him almost immediately. Bakura smirked, these were his kind of shadow games…he may of enjoyed the card duels, but people like this deserved something a bit more…permanent.

Ranko nervously walked up to the door of the house next to Akane, beginning to rethink the whole thing. What did she truly know about slumber parties anyways, she never had a normal childhood. If she even thought about bringing up going to something like this when she was little, Genma would of beat her badly for it.

"Hi Akane." An older woman said with a smile as she answered, "Who's this?"

"Hi, Mrs. Ozaka." Akane said, "This is my friend Ranko, Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't come."

"It's okay dear," Mrs. Osaka said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ranko."

"Thanks, it's an honor to meet you and be here, Ma'am." Ranko said.

"The girl's are in the living room watching a movie," Mrs. Ozaka said.

Ranko followed closely behind Akane to the living room where Naomi, Sayuri, Yuka and two other girls Ranko didn't know was scattered around watching Ranko's favorite anime, Magic Knight Rayearth. Ranko was beginning to think this could be fun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naomi asked, venom filling her voice, "No perverts allowed."

"Ranko isn't a pervert." Akane said, "And you said it was okay if she came."

"I said a Ranko could come, not RANMA!" Naomi growled.

"Naomi, please listen." Sayuri said.

"Yeah, get out of here you worthless freak." The first unknown girl demanded.

"I-I should just go, Akane." Ranko sniffed, fighting back tears as she backed up.

"Don't Ranko. Yuka said, "Please stay."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naomi said, "I don't want freak boy here!"

Ranko couldn't stand it anymore, she spun around and took off passing Mrs. Osaka by as a stream of tears was freely flowing from her eyes. She vaguely heard Akane calling after her but she ignored it as she ran.

Mariko didn't understand what was going on until she heard freak boy come from her daughters mouth then she put two and two together as Ranma who must have been pretending to be Ranko took off crying with Akane hot on the pursuit.

"I can't believe you!" Yuka growled, "How could you treat Ranko that way?"

"Only thing I seen was that freak Ranma!" Naomi said.

"There is no Ranma!" Yuka growled though Sayuri was trying to stop here, "That bastard Genma forced Ranko to pretend to be Ranma. The bastard beat her and RAPED HER! DO you think SHE enjoyed THAT?"

"Wh-wh…" Naomi tried to say.

Mariko just shook her head, disgusted. How could anyone do that to there own child. She knew what happened to Naomi and hated it but knew the kind of pain something like that could cause. That bastard who hurt her own daughter was in jail and would hopefully rot there.

"You heard me!" Yuka growled, "How the hell could you call her crap like that?"

"I-I didn't know…" Naomi said.

"Yuka…we wasn't supposed to tell…it was Ranko's place to tell." Sayuri whined, "Now Akane is going to kill us if Ranko doesn't."

"Your lying." Naomi whispered though Mariko could see the pain in her daughters eyes.

"No, I'm leaving." Yuka said.

"Me too." Sayuri seconded following after Yuka.

Ranko finally stopped, leaning her head against a light pole as its light shined down from above. She shook as she sobbed, leaning against the pole for some support. They was right, she was a freak and there was no changing that. She was a dirty, worthless freak who wanted to die.

She knew Akane was behind her at first but Ranko only increased her speed until she lost the girl. Now though Ranko was at a loss for what to do, she was alone and it was getting dark, Usually this wouldn't bother her much but with Genma out there somewhere and after her, she was scared.

"Hey there." A strange boy said, drawing Ranko's attention. He had the strangest bluish/white hair that she had seen, a long blue dress shirt left hanging open and a striped shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. Around his neck hung an odd looking ring with long shards hanging from it with an eye like design in the middle. "Are you okay?"

"St-stay away from me." Ranko cried, backing away.

"You've been touched by Bast!" the boy gasped.

"Yeah, I'm a worthless whore, I get it!" Ranko cried which brought a confused look to the boy's face.

"What does that have to do with being given a gift from Bast…" the boy asked, "You don't know who Bast is, do you?"

Ranko was really confused with this boy, what was he talking about a gift from Bast. Was it some kind of new word for what she was? Even this strange boy knew what she was…

"Shhh…what's wrong, kitten?" the boy asked, "It doesn't suit an avatar of the goddess Bast to be crying. If you tell me what's wrong maybe I can help you."

"A-A goddess!" Ranko exclaimed.

"Yep, and you look like one too…" the boy said with a genuine smile. "So how about it, kitten? What's buggin you?"

"I'm no goddess…" Ranko laughed bitterly, "I'm a worthless piece of trash…"

"That sure the hell ain't what I see." The boy said. "What happened…did someone hurt you?"

"What happened…how about being my father's punching bag and plaything!" Ranko sobbed, "How's that for starters?"

"Wh-What?" the boy asked shocked, "In my time kitten, bastards like him would pay dearly for such an act…If you take me to him…I'll make him pay, I'll feed him to the shadows."

"I don't know where he is…" Ranko said, scared a little from the evil looking grin that spread across the boys face.

"You shouldn't protect the bastard…people like him deserve to be punished severely." The boy said, "The shadows hunger for people like that."

"I-I'm not protecting him…he escaped when they arrested him…" Ranko said, backing up from the boy who was advancing on her. She backed into a wall of the house and started to tremble as the boys hand came up to gently wipe her tears away.

"You don't have to worry about me, kitten." The boy said, "I'd never hurt an avatar of Bast's, especially one as beautiful as you. And no avatar of Bast is worthless, kitten. What that bastard did to you…he will pay for it, that I swear to you."

"Ranko!" Cried Akane's voice as it grew closer.

"Is that your friend?" the boy asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ranko sniffed, nervous at how close the boy was.

"Then I take it your name is Ranko." The boy said with another genuine smile, "You can call be Bakura. I'll see you again, kitten. Take care."

With that said the boy backed away out of the light and disappeared into the shadows just as Akane came into view.

"Are you okay, Ranko?" Akane asked the shaking Ranko.

"I-I don't know." Ranko cried as Akane enveloped her in a hug.

"Come on, let's go home." Akane said.

"I'm s-sorry I messed up your party." Ranko cried.

"Shh…don't be. I don't want to hang around people like that." Akane said as she led Ranko home.

AN: Hi everyone, sorry if I changed Bakura some. I may of made his shadow powers a little more stronger than in the anime or manga. Bakura is supposed to come in after the whole Marik thing and I'm enhancing his powers from being in the shadow realm so far. The shadows had seeped in him so much that it even bonded both souls together. So even if the ring disappears or gets destroyed they will still be together but their powers will be diminished some. I don't know if that's even possible but that's the great thing about fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and aren't too upset with his changes.

Review Responses:

**RubberNeck:** Thanks and yep, Kodachi sort of showed up in this chapter and the Amazons now know about Ranko. While Cologne does feel sympathetic, I'm not sure what she will end up doing now. As for Shampoo, she will probably feel humiliated for being beaten numerous times by a weakling in her opinion. Though she may not, I still haven't decided what she's most upset about, sorry.

**Dragon Man 180:** Thank you so much, I love the scripts and everything on that sight. As for the maze, it probably did go into shock, a mere human hurting its perfect walls so easily.

**Goku:** Because I like Bakura and want his abilities in the story but I doubt their will be much Duel Monsters gaming going on in this story though there will be some shadow games.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, and I'm sorry about it seeming a bit rushed. As for Bakura, believe me I do have plans for him but this will not become a Yugi or Duel Monsters fic. Bakura will add to the plot especially now that he has found someone he both likes and admires and truly wants to help. He can see that Bast has touched her (neko-ken) though he doesn't know it was tainted with Genma's stupidity by using that training manual instead of a Mau (I hope that's the correct spelling) bestowing the gift on her freely.

**Reaper 2040:** Thanks, I'll have to figure out someone who can do that for Tofu/Yue, perhaps Kasumi.

**Rubel:** To tell the truth, I've been using what I can remember from the American show along with my manga and the limited number of episodes I've seen of the Japanese version. Unfortunately, American television producers has a bad habit of chopping up anime like they did do with Card Captor Sakura. Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Smith:** Yep, she is. Bakura is the new guy and he already does like her. In his opinion, she's beautiful and must be special to have been touched by Bast. No problem, just be careful on your trip.

**Lov3the3vil:** Yep, he did and he's already creating mischief somewhat though I think his victim deserved it and Genma will as well, whatever Bakura does to him.

**Den Scurman:** No prob, I myself haven't read too many bad ones though. I loved Equal Halves, Genma's Daughter and Sailor Ranko. Bakura is in now but he will definitely be a good addition to the story. The fiancés reactions will happen more in the next couple of chapters. Whatever Shampoo does will happen in the next one for sure. Thanks, I wanted to give the clow cards a little more emotion here and show that they actually care for Ranko. Thanks, I'm glad that you are.

**Ss4-link:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks for the info on Yugi, to tell the truth I never saw it up to that point yet. I just used what I saw from the first few seasons for my basis on Bakura, the farthest I seen is where they are finishing up the battle city tournament after the part with the virtual world where the big five was trying to get their bodies. I'm going to go ahead and use Bakura/Ryu for now but I will probably go into more detail later about the thief king stuff. Li's mom probably won't make it in this story but she will in the sequel when Ranko chooses who she wants to be with. Thanks again, this really helps out a lot.

**Ss4-link:** Thanks, I hope you like Bakura in this chapter.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, that really helps a lot. I love the part about how powerful they are together, maybe that can come into play later. As for Bakura, there will be shadow games, I'm not sure how much the actual card game will come into play though. Thanks, and Yue will make an appearance in a bit.

Thanks everyone for your kind reviews and thank you ss4-link, Ranger5 and RS-103 for prereading.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne.


	15. Chapter 15

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 15

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Ranko quietly walked down the hallway back to her room through the darkness of the early morning as she carried her prize carefully. After closing the door and turning on the light she sat down on the floor and leaned back against her bed looking at the unsheathed tanto in her hands. She was so sick of living, messing up everything she touched. She was filth and ruined everything.

How to do it though? She could just plunge the blade into her stomach but she didn't know how effective that would be. If she remembered correctly, that was why a second was needed in seppuku so the person wouldn't suffer long. She heard of people slitting their wrist which seemed likely to work if cut deep enough through the veins and artery there probably wouldn't be any way to stop the blood in time before she would bleed out and die.

Slowly and shakily, Ranko brought the blade to her left wrist but couldn't put any pressure to it. For some reason she couldn't even do that right. The blade was sharp though and it did cause a small cut across her wrist as it slid across leaving a small line of red forming as blood welled up and trickled slowly down her bare arm.

For several minutes she watched as the blood slowly crawled its down and around her wrist leaving behind a small streak of red. It fascinated her for some reason as she watched it, realizing that her life was like the small river of blood, slowly slipping farther and farther.

"Ranko!" Kero gasped, groggily as he flew towards Ranko. "What do you think your doing?"

"I want to die, Kero." Ranko sobbed, "I mess up everything!"

"No you don't." Kero said, pulling the blade from Ranko's unresisting fingers.

"Yes I do, I messed up Akane's party and now she's mad at her friends." Ranko sobbed, "I can't even do this right! Please…Please let me die! God, just let me die…"

Nabiki couldn't sleep for some reason she just couldn't stop that nagging feeling that something was wrong. With a defeated sigh she climbed out of bed and slipped her robe on and quietly slipped out of her room to go get something to drink and maybe something to eat…hopefully something chocolate.

As she was passing Ranko's door she noticed that light was spilling out from underneath it. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice call Rank's name. When she heard Ranko crying and saying she wanted to die and then about messing up the slumber party Nabiki opened the door and her jaw dropped. There was a flying stuffed animal taking a tanto away from Ranko.

"Killing yourself will NOT solve anything Ranko." The stuffed animal said, "And it'll hurt a lot of people."

"They'll be better off without me." Ranko cried.

"No we won't, Ranko." Nabiki said sternly as she walked over and sat next to Ranko.

"N-Nabiki?" Ranko sobbed as Nabiki pulled the girl into her arms.

"Yeah, Ranko." Nabiki said, "And you are wrong, none of us will be better off without you."

Nabiki noticed the stuffed animal quickly drop to the floor and act like a stuffed animal.

"Thank you for stopping her." Nabiki said to the stuffed animal who sweat dropped.

"Would you believe me if I said this was a dream?" The stuffed animal asked.

"Your kidding, right?" Nabiki asked.

"No one ever falls for that, Kero." Ranko cries.

"Ranko…please promise me you won't try something like this again." Nabiki said as she pulled Ranko's wrist out to look at it. It wasn't bad really, Nabiki had seen worse on Akane after breaking blocks at times. She realized Ranko must not of pushed down on the blade or it would have been a lot worse than it was.

"I-I'm sorry, Nabiki." Cried Ranko as the stuffed animal pulled a small first aid kit over to Nabiki.

"Thank you…Kero?" Nabiki said, taking the small plastic box and dug through it for what she wanted. She cleaned the cut on Ranko's wrist and bandaged it. "Everything will be okay, Ranko, I promise. As for the rest of tonight, how about I sleep in here with you."

"N-No…please, don't…I'll get you dirty…" Ranko cried.

"That's bull, Ranko." Nabiki said sternly, "You are not dirty or worthless. There in nothing wrong with you."

"B-But…" Ranko sniffed.

"No buts, Ranko, you are not dirty. If…If your dirty, then so am I." Nabiki said with a sigh, "Ranko…not long after mom died, I got in some trouble with one of my bets. I tried blackmailing the wrong person and him and a couple of his friends…they raped me Ranko…"

"N-Nabiki?" Ranko asked, shocked. "Are you s-serious?"

"Yeah, I am Ranko…" Nabiki said, "I don't want anyone else to know though, especially my family, okay?"

"W-Why not?" Ranko asked.

"Ranko…if they found out that I was hurt like that trying to help them…I don't want them blaming themselves. I didn't want to tell anyone about it, but I want you to know…I want you to know because I truly want to help you. I go to a support group every week and I know you don't have your appointment for a few more days but tonight…tonight I want you to go with me. It really helps, Ranko." Nabiki said, "I know it hurts, Ranko…I wish I talked to you sooner about it but…but I thought you was strong enough to get over it easier than I did. But you shouldn't have to be alone like I was…I'll be there for you. And the support group will help if you let us. Unlike the shrink, the group is free."

"I'll try." Ranko sniffed, "Thanks Nabiki."

It had been a long morning for Shampoo as she worked the morning then lunch rushes in a foul mood. To think a tainted piece of trash humiliated her time after time and then pretended to be a boy to string her along. To say she was mad was an understatement and it must of showed seeing how even Mousse left her be for once.

It was finally time for her to quit for the afternoon until the evening rush started and she intended to get a little payback. She had her bonbori and scimitar in her subspace pocket as she left to hunt for that little trash who dishonored her. It was time to end this once and for all.

It took several hours but she finally found something that could lead her to the filthy outsider. It was the outsider's fault she had to track all the way across China and Japan to find her and only to lie about being a guy making her return to the village in shame. Then she was forced to come back and stay in this barbaric country and be humiliated time and time again and treated like she was a…plaything…

Shampoo sighed…what kind of humiliations did the red head go through being forced to do that with her own father. What did Ranma…Ranko feel about her own humiliations.

"Great…" Shampoo grumbled, "Now Shampoo starting feel sorry for Ai…Ranko."

No, she had to get revenge for what happened…didn't she. This was starting to frustrate her, all morning she was so angry. But why…she could have been forced to do that herself…those stupid laws that said she had to marry who she once thought was Ranma. She didn't know him and sure didn't want to sleep with him when she found out yet if he made her, she had no choice as village law dictated.

Women were the leaders of the village but if one of their warriors were defeated by an outside male the village pretty much forced the warrior to have children by the male until a daughter was born. It had nothing to do with love or marriage as after that happened the warrior was free from the male unless she wanted to stay with him.

To fail at producing an heir with the outsider though brought serious dishonor to the warrior. To Shampoo though, it was nothing more than raping the warriors who was bested in combat with the village's approval and it always sickened Shampoo which is why she strove to be the best so it would never happen to her.

Then it did happen, she was beaten and the village was forcing her to return under Cologne's guidance to bring back her 'Airen.' She didn't want to be with Ranma but as she got to know him she really did grow to care a great deal about him, maybe even loved him. She decided that at least if she had to that it was with him and not some cruel, sadistic monster.

And now she learned the truth and the girl was tainted as village law dictated, god she was starting to hate her home more and more. She was growing less and less angry and more and more confused. It was the same thing basically so why would Ranko be tainted by something out of her control, something that could happen to Shampoo or any other members of her tribe.

She was beginning to see the dark side of her village more and more, not only was males more or less the slaves of the village but the younger warriors were slaves for the elders.

Shampoo sighed and noticed her target was gone, Kasumi Tendo had vanished while Shampoo was deep in thought. She decided maybe she just needed to lay done for awhile and possibly think a little more about everything. She wasn't sure what to feel or believe at the moment.

Ryu walked slowly down the street, he personally didn't like the motorcycle that his counterpart seemed to love. It was weird how close the two's friendship has grown as the affected each other. Bakura grew less and less nasty and cruel while Ryu started gaining more confident in himself and a little more rutheless..

In fact Ryu remembered Bakura once scoffing at the idea of love but Ryu was sure Bakura was at least very attracted to that red head of not in love. And Ryu could sense it wasn't because of her looks either though he admitted that the girl was gorgeous. Bakura could see into people's souls and see what the person was like and he saw that the girl was some kind of avatar as well as being strong, courageous, gentle and loving. There was a deep depression there though that had bothered Bakura and when they found out why, Ryu for once wanted to kill Genma just as much as Bakura.

Killing…Ryu didn't really approve of that kind of thing but after being taught how to see the souls of people, what he was believed was also known as auras and how to read them, he colud see the darkness in peoples souls and some of them was so dark that Bakura had a point, they were irredeemable.

Ryu didn't need to see Genma to know he was irredeemable, to do the things he did, to hurt someone as much as that. For once, Ryu was the one doing the hunting and he was going to find his prey.

Ranko followed Nabiki through town until they was at the outskirts, stopping at a small community building. Nervously Ranko followed into the building and through the hall until the stopped at a room with a sign next to it saying 'Rape Support Group: Saturdays 7pm.'

"This is it, Ranko" Nabiki said, her hand resting on the door handle. "You ready?"

"Not really." Ranko said, "But…I need this, right?"

"It'll help." Nabiki said, opening the door and allowing Ranko to enter before following.

Ranko looked around the room nervously at several other women varying in age and stopped in fear at the sight of Naomi who was walking straight for Ranko.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave…" Ranko said but was stopped as Naomi grabbed her hand, a sad look in the girls eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Ranko…I-I thought you was really a guy…I thought you was trying to sneak in…I was scared, Ranko, I'm so sorry." Naomi said, half crying, "Please stay, all we ask is that you don't tell anyone who's all here unless they say its okay. Many girls still don't want to talk to anyone else but coming here helps them. Right, Nabiki?"

"Right…and thank you Naomi." Nabiki said, squeezing Ranko's shoulder.

"Th-Thanks, Naomi." Ranko said.

"You didn't?" Naomi gasped, seeing the bandage on Ranko's arm.

"I-I'm sorry." Ranko whispered.

"It wasn't major." Nabiki said.

"That's good but cutting yourself doesn't help anything." Naomi said showing her wrist which had several scars running across it. "I-I used to but everyone here helped, especially Nabiki. She introduced me to this place."

"Me to." Ranko said. "I have an appointment to see a doctor and a counsler this week."

"That's good, Ranko." Naomi said, "Maybe sometime we can have another party and this time I want you to stay. I really am sorry about last night.

"Thanks." Ranko said, "I'd like that."

"It's about time to start girls." An older woman said softly as she came up and offered Ranko her hand, "Hi, I'm Doctor Samantha Gaines."

"Hi…I'm Ranko…Sao…I'd rather not use my last name." Ranko said.

"It's okay dear, a few girls here uses fake names because of one reason or another." Samantha said, "You don't have to talk about anything though umtil your ready."

"Th-Thanks." Ranko said as everyone took a seat in the circle of chairs.

AN: Hi everyone, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't too good. My leg was killing me today and made it a little hard to concentrate at times. I'll probably come back to it and add some more stuff to it and polish it up as well as a few other chapters I've noticed. Also I learned that my line breaks wasn't showing up so I had to change them from my old ones to this I hope these will work.

Review Responses:

**Dragon Man 180:** Bakura may help perfect the cat fist and Genma will be punished severly. I'm not really too sure who would win between Li and Bakura though, its kind of hard for me to decide that. I kind of like Bakura myself so I might be biased if it came down to it.

**RubberNeck:** Thank you and no problem, I know how hard it is to decide what to say.

**Calamite:** I've never played that before but thanks, I do try and get one out a day because I made a promise to someone I would. Just days like today can get hard for me but I wanted to make sure I got it done. I used to play Ragnarok as I think it was Hotaru-Chan, I was an archer then hunter. Thanks.

**Mgsaintz:** Thank and yep, that's the reason though like you said its not really original, I just wanted them pretty much sane for this story and its sequel which I have already have planned out some. Ranko's first day back at Furinkan as a girl, there reactions and several new faces as well as changing the cards.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks, and I wanted a sane Kodachi and I need Cologne to be able to separate her beliefs from laws for what I've finally planned out for her. It does seem cliché but as you said a good one. Thanks for the Yugi info and yep, thank you for the idea. She will have some problems when she returns to school most likely. As for those boys, I'd like to see how they feel after being forced and humiliated.

**Lerris:** Thanks, and Ranko will start to feel better as time goes buy.

**Smith:** Yep, he was calling her kitten because of Bast. And don't worry, I have plans for Mousse and the certainly don't involve Ranko any farther than friends. Thanks, most of the girls there knew of the curse but didn't know about Ranko being Ranko and not Ranma. As for Kodachi, I'm not sure how she will react completely but I have some ideas and it will come in the next chapter or 2.

**Masaki Yang Yi1:** Thanks, and Bakura will probably be instrumental in the final punishment of Genma.

**Badgerwolf:** Thanks, and she still does have her martial arts, its just that to much is going on right now for her.

**Den Scurman:** Thanks, I try my hardest to update it everyday. Though somedays it can get a little hard to write for several reasons like today though I still try very hard to work through it and write a chapter. Kodachi's hobbies became very dangerous for her hurting both herself and Tatewaki. More with the amazons and Ukyo will be coming up soon. And the slumber party, a lot of girls don't hate Ranma but they was angry with him trying to sneak into a slumber party before they knew the truth. Thanks about the Bakura stuff, I think they would make a good pair though so would Li and Ranko and again Ryoga and Ranko.

**Brother Angelon:** Thanks, and your right, nothing will truly make up for Rank's pain but he will have a lot more punishment than sitting in jail, he'll have something a little more permanent.

**Borg rabbit:** Thanks and it's a very good possibility.

**Vixen2: **Thanks, and I'm not a die hard fan myself but I do like if, Bakura being my fave. Thanks, I never knew any of that about Yugioh. It figures though the amount of chopping they do to put some anime on television in the U.S.

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks, I will.

**Ss4-link:** Thanks, hope you liked this one.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, I never knew that and I don't want to make all of those souls destroyed or hurt by destroying the ring. About the card games, I'm not sure if I'll do too much but I probably will make at least one and I would love your help when I decide how its going to be the stakes involved. Thanks, I want to cure her fear of cats completely sometime and give her a bit more of a normal life in some respects but being the mistress of the cards and a very good martial artist won't make it too normal.

Thanks for the reviews everyone and thank you everyone for reading.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 16

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 16

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Ranko was confused, very confused as she stood next to her mother at a table that was before someone she was sure she should recognize in a judge's outfit. On the bench next to the woman was some kind of scale that also looked very familiar. Next to her table was another table where Genma stood with…Ranma…

"This court is now in session!" the Judge said banging her gavel on the bench. "There are several charges that one Genma Saotome brings against his daughter Ranko Saotome. Instead of reading off each item at once and we will treat each one as a separate case due to the severity of each charge. The first charge is of Ranko being a worthless piece of trash. Genma, why do you claim that your daughter is such?"

Ranko wanted to run away from what was going on, she was on trial! She couldn't move though, her body wouldn't respond to anything. She saw Genma sneering at her along with Ranma.

"This little piece of trash just had to do one thing, be the son that she should have been." Genma said, "I gave her the chance to be my son and she threw it away. I gave her love and she rejected it repeatedly and forced me to beat her. It is her own fault that I was forced to hit her. All she had to do was listen to me and do what I said, how hard is that?"

"How hard, indeed?" the judge said in disgust. "What is your response to this?"

"Your honor," Nodoka said, "I will speak on my daughter's behalf. Genma would never have been happy even if Ranko was born a boy, all he cares about is his stomach and his greed. He has engaged my daughter to so many families on the pretense that she was a boy just so he could steal their dowries. The fool messed up though when it came to the Tendos, the dowry was to be the dojo but would only change hands on the day of the wedding which gave them time enough to learn the truth. Genma is the worthless trash here, your Honor, not my daughter."

"That is not for you to decide here, Nodoka." The Judge said. "That is for the Libra to decide."

Ranko watched nervously as the judge held the scale towards the two tables as the side toward Genma sank and the side toward Ranko rose. "The Libra has decided, Ranko is found innocent of this charge and Genma Saotome is found guilty of being the biggest piece of worthless trash on the face of this earth. The next charge brought against Ranko Saotome is that of being dishonorable. Genma, would you like to tell the court just why it is you believe Ranko to be dishonorable?"

"Of course your honor," Genma said angrily, "The little brat doesn't have any honor, if she did she would of married Akane instead of wasting so much time. If she had any honor she would never of told anyone any of those lies about me. If she had any honor, she would never have seduced me. If she had any honor she would never have spread lies that I forced her into anything. She wanted it, all of it and I only gave her what she wanted. I am not to blame for any of it."

"Is that all?" the Judge asked, anger growing on her face and at Genma's nod she turned to Nodoka. "Please state your defense."

"This is the biggest load of bull that I have ever heard. My daughter is a girl, not a boy, so how on earth could she of married Akane. But that point is moot since by already engaging my daughter to so many people Genma had already broken the promise with the Tendo's and destroyed his honor. As for lies, my daughter told no lies of him, he raped and beat her. He ruined his honor even more just by doing that. A parent is there to protect and love their children, not hurt them as Genma did repeatedly." Nodoka said, "As for my daughter's honor, it is intact. My daughter has tried her best to always do what is right and do what she believed was honorable even if it ended up hurting her. Yes my daughter has honor, she is one of the most honorable people I have ever meet. Genma though…he has no honor, he is a monster, worse than a monster and has no right to live."

"I don't really see a point in using Libra since it is clear who is guilty here but for the sake of the court…and for the sake of Ranko…" the Judge said, holding up the scales once again, they reacted the same again. "Genma Saotome, you are once again found guilty and you sicken me more and more for the crimes you have committed but this is not over yet. How about the charge that Ranko doesn't deserve anyone?"

"She doesn't, she's a filthy whore. Who wants one of those around them, its disgusting even thinking about it. Just hanging around someone as dirty as her would just taint them." Genma said.

"That bull, your honor!" Nodoka growled out. Ranko was scared as everyone looked at Nodoka and herself.

Yes she was found not guilty so far but Ranko knew there was no way she would be found innocent of this then she would have proof of what she knew she was.

"Please continue, Nodoka." The Judge said.

"That bastard raped my daughter, she couldn't stop him. How does that make her a whore? She had no control while he forced himself on my daughter. She isn't dirty, she deserves so many friends, she is a kind, good hearted girl who never asked for any of this to happen. If-If anyone besides Genma is to blame…its me. I failed my daughter when I couldn't stop him from kidnapping her. I never gave up looking for her but I should of looked harder…I should of done something." Nodoka cried.

"Libra finds both Ranko innocent and deserving of friends and love and Nodoka innocent, she did all she could to find her daughter." The Judge said after using Libra again. "However, Genma Saotome is once again found guilty and deserves no one. I don't even see a need to go over this last charge but to set everyone's minds at ease, why do you think your daughter deserves to die Genma Saotome?"

"Because she destroyed everything I worked for!" Genma growled, "So many years and she ruined all of my plans. Now I'm wanted by the police for lies."

"She has been found innocent of and lies, Genma." The Judge said. "What do you have to say, Nodoka?"

"He is the one who deserves to die after everything that he did to my daughter, he took away so much of her happiness and destroyed her childhood." Nodoka cried.

"Libra agrees with you Nodoka," the Judge said, "Ranko Saotome, you have been found innocent of all charges brought against you. You are a wonderful young woman who has many friends who care for you and a loving family and a loving mother. You are not responsible for anything Genma Saotome has done to you, you are not dishonorable nor are you a whore or dirty. You deserve to live and be happy, Ranko Saotome and as much as I'd like to use the Erase Card to erase all of your pain I can not. As Kero explained to you to use it for that would wipe out much of your memory. I have faith in you that you will conquer this as you have overcome so many other obstacles. Don't let self doubt get in the way of what is rightfully yours."

"Can I have him now?" a new, familiar voice asked.

"Genma Saotome, you are found guilty of everything that you tried to pin on your daughter and so much more. You are here by sentenced to whatever punishments await you at the hands of Ranko's protectors." The Judge said, "Yes, Bakura, he's all yours."

A thick cloud of darkness enveloped Genma as he screamed in fear and pain as he disappeared along with the darkness.

"Ranma…you are part of the spirit from the spring and yet you are standing with Genma, do you believe he was in the right." The Judge asked.

"No, your honor, I do not." Ranma said, "If I could of I would have stopped him myself."

"For now, I can do nothing for you but someday in the future you and all who have been trapped at the springs may be released finally. Until then I ask you one thing, watch out for Ranko and please help strengthen her spirit and repair the damage caused by Genma?" the Judge asked.

"I would be honored to." Ranma said.

"Then this court is dismissed." The Judge said striking her gavel.

Nodoka shot up in bed, burying her face in her hands. That dream was so real and she could feel her daughter's pain so clearly and it hurt her so much. She knew Ranko was hurting but she didn't know it was that bad.

Each time the Judge found Ranko not guilty on each count though Nodoka felt just a little bit of the hurt, the anger, the self loathing and the depression each lift a little. Whatever that dream was, Nodoka was sure it was no dream.

She climbed out of bed and threw her robe on and hurried next door to her daughter's room. Ranko was on her back asleep in her blue pajamas with little strange animal print on them. Nodoka had thought they suited a younger child at first when Ranko picked them out but she never said anything about it. She wanted her daughter to be happy then and still wanted her daughter to be so happy.

There was a smile on Ranko's face as she slept which made Nodoka smile. As Nodoka pulled the blanket up over Ranko she noticed a card in Ranko's hand with a picture of the scale the judge used on it. It reeked of magic as did Kero who she heard snoring in the bottom dresser door which stayed open most of the time which now answered the question why it did and why there was some small sheets and a small pillow in it and nothing else.

"Good night baby." Nodoka said kissing Ranko's forehead and leaving to go back to her room.

Bakura shot up in the bed at the hotel he stayed at that night. The dream was real, he knew that much and he still felt all of the pain that seemed to radiate of Ranko. He growled as he climbed from his bed and quickly dressed and grabbed the keys to his bike. He knew what the bastard looked like now and he was going to find him. After all, even the judge had given the bastard to him to punish.

"Shampoo, what are you doing out here this late at night?" Cologne asked tiredly as she pogoed out the back door and into the small yard that they had behind the restaurant that was enclosed by a wall. Shampoo was doing katas which had woke up Cologne and annoyed her a little.

"Shampoo is sorry, Grandmother." Shampoo said, "Shampoo is confused…"

"What about child…" Cologne asked though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Shampoo's Airen…if is girl and was tainted…Shampoo can not regain honor." Shampoo said.

"Tell me child, do you honestly want to kill your Airen if it turned out he was a she?" Cologne asked.

"Shampoo…Shampoo no longer sure." Shampoo said.

"You know if you did the laws say you would be tainted as well." Cologne said.

"Stupid laws…" Shampoo mumbled.

"I agree, child, many of the laws are stupid in many ways." Cologne said.

"Laws no better than what happened to Air…Ranko…" Shampoo said.

"What do you mean child?" Cologne asked, confused a little by this statement.

"If Amazon warrior beat by outsider…if Amazon no want to be with that man…law still says she has to. It's no better than rape…" Shampoo said. "Shampoo tired of too too stupid laws like that."

"Shampoo…" Cologne said sadly, "Shampoo, I have an offer to make you, one that I've been thinking about for awhile since we came here."

"What is it?" Shampoo asked.

"I'm tired too of endless squabbles between the other elders, many of them over such trivial matters. I was planning on retiring from the council before we came here and leaving the village anyways to see more of the outside world before I die. If you want, we can stay here, I kind of enjoy all of the excitement around here."

"You mean it great grand mother?" Shampoo asked happily, "I'm free from everything?"

"Yes child." Cologne said, "You have your honor and are free from both kisses. And as for your 'Airen' I advise becoming friends with her if we are to stay. She isn't tainted or anything. What that fool panda did is horrible but it wasn't Ranko's fault child. If you want to take out your aggressions on anyone, do it on the panda. Kill him for all I care, just make sure no one catches you doing it."

"Thank you!" Shampoo cried glomping Cologne who was having a hard time breathing from the pressure. She now knew what Ranko must have felt like every time Shampoo did this.

AN: Hi everyone, after this Ranko should start feeling a little better and with Nabiki and Naomi's help as well as her family and friends, I'm pretty sure she will be okay. As for the rest of the cards, one will be in the next chapter as will someone new, the last new character for this part of the story except for Yue and of course the last few cards. I actually had something completely different planned for this chapter but after seeing the review from Dragon Man 180, I couldn't get the idea out f my head and I thought this would be the perfect place for this chapter as well.

Also, here's a chance to help me decide which to write next, the sequel or prequel. The sequel will be much lighter than this story and will most likely include changing the cards to become Ranko's. The prequel will be darker than this one most likely and it will be how she came to get the clow book and how she caught the other cards and how she deals with everything as Ryoga, Ukyo and the Amazons show up.

Review Responses:

**Cptdave:** Thanks, hope this chapter is good to. Bakura will get a chance with Genma for sure and as for who is going to be with Ranko, I still haven't decided yet but it will be Ryoga, Li or Bakura.

**RubberNeck:** Well, at first I was going to have Shampoo attack Ranko but I changed my mind, I'd rather have them friends than enemies. As for Genma, probably not and thanks.

**Rubel:** Yep, very bad…though cheat or not he'll be punished for what he did to Ranko. As for Shampoo, you are completely correct, thanks.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks and no big, I didn't now about the thief king thing at first and it's a little easier since I started using Bakura/Ryu already. I probably will go into depth of it in the sequel though. And thanks again, I wasn't too sure how people was going to react to a Cologne who didn't agree with the village laws all that well. And you are right, support groups do help and I agree with you completely on it. As for Shampoo interrupting a capture, that's a great idea, thanks.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, while originally Naomi was going to be the only one I decided to add Ranko to, especially to convince Ranko to go because she probably wouldn't have trusted Naomi at first and wouldn't have stayed without someone she knew there for support. I'll see if I can find that one when I get a little more free time. I haven't really had much time for reading once I started this story because I got to the point of trying to make a chapter a day because of a promise I made someone, thanks.

**Dragon Man 180:** Thank you so much for the idea, I hoped you liked this chapter. And I don't think Shampoo will end up attacking Ranko now though I did originally think about it.

**Smith:** Thanks but I'm sorry about you getting depressed and what happened with your grandfather and what you had to go through after. I always did like Ryu/Bakura, what I saw of them anyways. She is going through a lot but with this chapter she will feel much better, the support group added with the dream and her friends and family being very big contributions to that. Thanks, I try but it hurts from time to time and it makes it hard to concentrate then. As for Happi and Herb, I'm not too sure if either one will make an appearance but if they do it won't be until the sequel.

**Badgerwolf:** Thanks, I don't really see Shampoo as brainless like I'm sure some people do. I just see her as having trouble adapting to a different language and culture than the one she grew up knowing so it was pretty easy coming up with her acting this way, though she is very unpredictable and puts too much stock in honor at times.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, and it's a very good saying that I agree with totally. That's a good idea on how to help with the cats and everything. It could be a very good way to go. And you were a big help, thank you.

**Den Scurman:** Thanks, and you do have I point. I know its hard remembering some past experiences, especially traumatizing ones, so I apologize to anyone that I did cause some pain from old memories. And you weren't ranting, you did make some good points. This type of thing is hard to get over and even harder to forget and there is no quick fix to it, it just doesn't work that way. Even not knowing the full story, Bakura and Shampoo will have a lot to think about and next chapter will be Kodachi's reaction and one of the clow cards may be caught but will be there. And this is harder than anything Ranko has ever faced, abuse and rape are two very difficult things to deal with. Sorry, I'm not too sure who Thunder Nyan Nyan is and as for where the story is taking place, its before Happosai shows up but after Cologne and Ukyo show up. They don't know any chi-blasts yet. Thanks, I'll try my best to keep my chapters a good quality.

**Calamite:** Thanks, congrats on beating the boss and good luck on the tank.

**Lerris:** Well, in a way it isn't a Ranma story and in a way it is. You are right, there is no 'Ranma' in this story and there are several big changes that do have a large ripple effect changing several other points from the original Ranma Universe. Still it does have many of the characters and there is a possibility of there being a Ranma later on after this chapter. Thanks, I'll try my best.

Thanks Everyone for reading and reviewing,

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 17

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 17

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Ranko woke up feeling better than she had in a long time, slowly sitting up and looking down at the Libra Card in her hand. She didn't remember having the Libra Card out when she went to bed then she remembered her dream, well, parts of it. Was the Libra really in her dream the previous night? She was sure of it and it judged her, told her that she wasn't dirty and that she did deserve friends.

Thinking about it, she still felt bad but she also felt so much stronger for some reason. She didn't feel as scared as she usually did deep down, even though she usually tried to hide it until it became too much. She was sure that it was going to be a great day today and she smiled as she got out of the bed and found Kero playing video games on the new television with a small set of earbuds on so the sound wouldn't wake Ranko. Deciding not to disturb her small friend she gathered some clothes for the day and headed off to take a bathe.

Genma was scared and still a little sore from that little brats attack. Of course it wasn't going to stop him but he also wasn't going to be as stupid as he was before. He decided to just go ahead and skip town but first, he was going to take care of that little traitorous girl. He was a little scared of the dream though, it was way realistic for his tastes but that was all it was, right? Just a dream.

Mousse had woken up early and left to walk through the city so he could think of everything that has happened lately. He should be gloating and ecstatic over finally having Shampoo freed from Ranma but he never wanted it to happen at this cost. He heard everything and he could hear it in Ukyo's voice, it was the truth and Mousse believed it. The "I am a GUY!" bit that Ranma used to proclaim seemed to come to be insincere but Mousse had chalked it up to confusion after being cursed.

Mousse may have been half blind but his other senses had developed a great deal including his hearing. He could pretty much tell when a person was telling the truth by the tone and pitch of the person's voice. It was a hard skill to learn, even harder than the hidden weapons technique, but he had managed to learn it.

And at times it came in handy as it did now, he jumped back just as a girl sent a kick at him narrowly dodging it. The girl's face was hidden by a mask and she wore Chinese fighting robes though not like the ones the Amazons used. Glad for once that he had his glasses on he blocked attacks as he retaliated with his own. The girl was good, very good, but something seemed familiar about her.

"Is that all you got, Mousse?" the girl laughed as she picked up the pace forcing Mousse to do the same. Finally Mousse took advantage of an overextended punch from the girl by grabbing her arm and flipping her over.

"Yeouch!" the girl cried in surprise and a little pain as she hit the ground, "Did you have to be so rough?"

"Who are you?" Mousse demanded.

"Hmph…don't even recognize your own cousin." The girl said in mock hurt, "You wound me dear Mousse, to my very soul."

"MEILIN?" Mousse exclaimed in delight as he glomped her after getting up. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Relax cousin," Meilin giggled, "I'm here for two reasons, to see my favorite cousin in the world and to check up on my unwanted fiancé."

"Still haven't gotten out of it yet?" Mousse asked.

"Not yet…" Meilin sighed, "But we will, after all he may be cute but he is still our cousin and…eww…I'm not marrying my cousin Li."

"You used to want to though." Mousse said.

"And I used to give a damn about family honor." Meilin said, "They're all a bunch of hypocrites like those stupid amazons."

"I resent that." Mousse said.

"I know you do and you need to get over it cuz…those laws are ancient and barbaric." Meilin said. "You have gotten much better tan last time though."

"Wait…Li is here?" Mousse asked, "Why?"

"He's searching for the Clow…the last I heard the cards were released." Meilin said. "Cologne and Shampoo don't know about it do they?"

"I gave you my word that I would tell no one of any family secrets outside the family." Mousse said, "Besides, I don't want to see the dried up prune getting her hands on something like that."

"So what are you doing out here?" Meilin asked, "Taking a morning stroll?"

"Not exactly…" Mousse said, "I was thinking about someone I thought was a rival for Shampoo until I learned that he was a she."

"Oooo…Little Moussey has a crush on another girl." Meilin giggled causing Mousse to blush, "So what's she like?"

"I don't have a crush on her, I was thinking about some…stuff that she's been through. Mousse said, "Some very bad stuff and somehow I have a feeling it's a lot worse than what I know."

"What kind of stuff?" Meilin asked, growing serious.

"Her father…he abused her…in more ways than one." Mousse said sadly, "If I ever get my hands on Genma Saotome I'll make a panda skin rug."

"Jusenkyo?" Meilin asked.

"Jusenkyo." Mousse agreed.

Kodachi still felt woozy as she was wheeled out of the hospital by a nurse while Nodoka walked beside her. Her head was so much clearer than it had been for a long time and it was because she was away from her precious garden for so long. Then again it was her precious garden that had caused her to become like she was.

She couldn't wait to feel better and go find her Ranma, maybe now that she was feeling better he may like her more. She remembered how insane she had acted and hated herself for it and was sure that was why Ranma wouldn't have anything to do with her.

"Remember what the doctor said, dear." The nurse said as they stopped by Auntie Nodoka's car. This one was always Kodachi's favorite car unlike the van. This was an American import that was called a Dodge Viper. She loved the sleek look of the beauty and the power behind it which always excited her.

"I will, thank you." Kodachi said as she got out of the annoying chair and climbed into the car as Nodoka went to the other side and got in. A smile spread across Kodachi's face as the engine roared to life and the car lurched forward.

"Kodachi dear, you will be staying at my home while they finish work on your home but there is several things you need to know." Nodoka said, "Such as the girl you call the red haired harridan."

"I'm sorry Auntie, I…I don't know why I did those kind of things. I guess it was my jealousy over Ranma and the drugs just made me…" Kodachi said.

"It's okay dear, but that girl is my daughter and you are not to attack her, okay?" Nodoka said, wishing she didn't have to go over the rest of it.

"R-Ranko?" Kodachi gasped, "I-I tried to kill…I'm so sorry, Auntie."

"It's okay dear, it wasn't you but please be good to her, she's been through a lot." Nodoka said sadly. "Besides her there are several more house guests staying as well and I would like it id you tried to be friends."

"Of course, Auntie." Kodachi said.

"Kodachi…there is something else…you know that magic is real, right?" Nodoka said.

Of course she knew it was real, she after all met enough magical creatures and such. Even creatures she wasn't sure was magical but more demonical in nature such as that Alucard guy and that Integra Hellsing woman that her Auntie knew from England.

"Of course I do, Auntie." Kodachi said.

"Well…Ranko has a curse, dear…it turns her into a guy with hot water." Nodoka aid.

"A guy…she turns…into…" Kodachi said beginning to connect the dots. "Please…Please don't tell me…she was pretending to be…Ranma…"

"Her father beat her Kodachi and forced her to do it, I'm so sorry." Nodoka said, "I heard some stories from Akane and Nabiki and I'm sorry, I know how much you liked Ranma."

"I'll…kill…HIM!" Kodachi growled, tears forming in her eyes, "I'll kill her father, feed him to Mr. Green Turtle."

"That would be a good idea but I'm afraid he may cause the poor thing indigestion." Nodoka said, "And before you ask, yes I've seen to Mr. Green Turtle. Sasuke has been feeding him. Luckily he stayed out of the main house and stayed in that little shack that your brother made him stay in. It wasn't connected to the air ducts so it was affected like the rest of the place was."

"Thank you Auntie." Kodachi sad, happy that her precious pet was okay but feeling a little depressed over losing Ranma…and for attacking her own cousin for something that wasn't even true, just a delusion brought on by her garden. Maybe botany was a bad hobby after all.

"Ta-Da!" Tomoyo said happily as she showed Ranko the outfit her and Nabiki had designed for the red head to wear that night while the three went searching for the last few cards that was out there. Ranko thought the outfit was kind of cute though the cat ears did make her a little nervous.

"What do you think?" Nabiki asked.

"Why are you planning on following me and taping this again?" Ranko sighed.

"For prosperity!" Both Tomoyo and Nabiki said at the same time then broke into giggles.

"Come on, Ranko, it'll be fun." Nabiki said.

"Fine, I'll wear it." Ranko said causing the other two girls to glomp her.

"First we have dinner preparations to make though." Ranko said, "Don't forget, mom said she was bringing Kodachi home and all of us are going out."

"Yeah, yeah." Tomoyo said.

"Ranko?" Kasumi said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ranko called as Kasumi came in with a large yellow envelope. "A courier just dropped this off and said it was for your mother and you."

"Really?" Ranko asked as she took the envelope and opened it. Inside was all of the forms to remove someone from a clan and forms for registering someone in the clan.

"Wh-What's going on?"

"Oh." Nabiki said, "Those are the papers your mom asked to have sent. She asked me to help fill them out to transfer you from the Saotome clan to the Kuno clan. It was…well, she wanted to talk to you before finalizing it."

"Really?" Ranko asked, surprised and grateful. In a way she could start over again, no more worries about the Saotome name and all of the trouble that it brought. No more having to worry about suitors showing up for her and the embarrassment of them actually being girls.

"Yep, your mother wants to bring you into her clan and already has her brother's approval." Nabiki said, "And I don't want you telling anyone this but she also has papers there to adopt Tatewaki and Kodachi if that idiot of a father pulls any more stupid stunts. She has the authority to throw him out of the clan and the school board will probably get rid of him soon after."

"Wow…" Ranko said, shocked. She not only would be able to start over again but she would have a brother and sister for real. Granted they were a little eccentric but from what her mother said about what happened, it was safe to say that they probably wouldn't be anything like they was. In fact, Tatewaki seemed so calm and nice the other day and there first session was going to be soon.

"That's great, Ranko." Kasumi said.

"Ranko, everyone, we're back." Nodoka called from downstairs. Kasumi, Tomoyo, Nabiki and Ranko walked downstairs to great Nodoka and Kodachi.

"Hi Ranko." Kodachi said as soon as the hit the bottom of the steps. "I'm…really sorry for the way I acted before and I hope that…maybe we could put it behind us and hopefully become…friends."

"Of course!" Ranko cried happily hugging Kodachi who after a few moments hugged back.

"Thank you, Ranko." Kodachi said.

"The paperwork came in, Nodoka but I'm sorry, Ranko got a hold of them and…" Nabiki said.

"It's okay." Nodoka interrupted, "So what do you say, Ranko?"

"I'd love that, mom." Ranko said with a smile as she pulled away from Kodachi. "Thanks."

"Your welcome dear, we will be Kuno now Ranko, they are our family and will help you if you let them." Nodoka said.

"Most everyone." Kodachi sighed, "My detestable father won't do anything for us so I wouldn't count on him for anything."

"He isn't a Kuno either, he took the name when he married into the family." Nodoka said, "And if you and your brother would accept me as a mother he won't even have that name anymore."

"You mean it, Auntie?" Kodachi asked.

"Sure dear, you know I always loved you and your brother like you were my own anyways." Nodoka said.

Nabiki couldn't believe the restaurant that they stopped at, the Uk-Chans. As they went inside Nabiki noticed that it wasn't busy, in fact no one was there except Ukyo and Konatsu who sat by the grill talking.

"Hi guys." Ukyo said, "Big party, huh?"

"Yes dear, and we was hoping it was okay to come here." Nodoka said.

"Sure, Konatsu will take your order and I'll cook everything up for you." Ukyo said.

Nabiki watched as most of the group moved to pull two tables together to make enough room for everyone as they sat down except for Ranko who went to sit at the bar across from Ukyo so Nabiki joined her.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo…for everything." Ranko said.

"Don't, Ranko…please." Ukyo said, "I know it was your father's fault but it still hurts. I don't blame you as much as I would like to but…I don't know where to go now."

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked, "Can't you return home?"

"I wish, sugar." Ukyo said sadly as Konatsu brought the orders so Ukyo began work on them. "My father said to kill Ranma or marry Ranma or don't bother coming back. There is no…Ranma."

"Ukyo…" Ranko said softly.

"I'll figure something out, sugar. Go join your family, I know what Nabiki and you like." Ukyo said. "We'll bring it over in a few minutes."

"I'm sorry, Ukyo." Ranko said.

"Please sugar, just go." Ukyo said.

Ranko walked slowly in the costume that Nabiki and Tomoyo made her, she couldn't get Ukyo off of her mind. Kero was floating close by as Nabiki, Tomoyo and Sakura who was wearing roller blades followed. Tomoyo was filming everything and Nabiki had agreed to edit it, of course for 'prosperity.'

The outfit was black and pink with a choker and a small bell attached to it and had a tail and cat ears. It freaked her out a little and she wanted to strangle Nabiki for it but the girl had said she got caught up in Tomoyo's designs saying they were some of the best she had ever seen.

Ranko admitted it was kind of cute though in a creepy in of way, at least to her. She was still scared of cats all because of her father and that stupid technique. Even a 'meow' sent shivers down her spine.

"Ranko, I feel something close by…I think it's a clow card." Kero said.

"Wow, you look good." Li said as he walked up to the group then turned completely red, "I-I-I mean, hi…"

"Hi Li." Ranko said blushing as well.

"Whose your friends?" Li asked.

"These are my cousins Sakura and Tomoyo and one of my best friends, Nabiki." Ranko said waving to each, "And of course Kero."

"Keroberos?" Li asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Kero asked.

"Heh…it really is him, short temper to match his short form." Li said laughing.

"Wait up, Li." A girl called who was hurrying to join them along with Mousse.

"Hi, Ranko, Nabiki." Mousse said.

"There it is!" Ranko cried as she dashed off after a little creature. She could tell that it was it by the magic it was radiating, Clow Reed's magic.

"Wait up." Li called from behind. The creature was fast though, it was hard to get a good look at but it almost looked like a fox.

Pulling out the key of clow Ranko called, "Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand The force ignite! RELEASE!" The key extended into her staff as she pulled out a card, "Jump Card, lend me your powers! JUMP!"

Little wings appeared on Ranko's shoes as she jumped high into the air following the creature. "It's the dash card!" Kero called from behind.

She was so close no, just a little farther ahead…As she landed and jumped again the creature turned hastily another direction as Ranko was in mid air. While she was great at mid air maneuvering this was a little past even her as she over shot the creature before landing.

Sighing she returned the jump card and put it back in her subspace pocket and returned the staff to the key. She wasn't going to give up though, she could still catch it. Turning toward the direction it took off in she started to take off after it before a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"I finally got you!" Genma growled, "You worthless little trash!"

"Let me go." Ranko cried out as she struggled and actually managed to break free.

"Leave her alone!" Ryoga demanded as he appeared out of the trees and punched Genma sending him flying back.

"Are you okay?" Mousse asked landing next to Ranko as Nabiki, Tomoyo and Sakura came running up behind.

"She belongs to me!" Genma growls.

"No she doesn't!" Ryoga growls back, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't Ryoga…" Ranko said nervously, "Please don't."

"Ranko, he deserves a beat down…heck, he deserves to die!" Ryoga said.

"As if you could hurt me you stupid punk, you can't even find your way out of a phone booth!" Genma snorted.

"I want to do this, Ryoga." Ranko said walking in front of Ryoga, "I-I need to do this."

"Ranko, no you don't." Nabiki said worried.

"If I don't face him, I'll always be scared." Ranko said, getting into a fighting stance.

"So the bitch has bite!" Genma laughed, "I'll be making you whimper soon enough though."

"You'll never touch me again!" Ranko said rushing toward Genma punching him only to have it blocked and a counter thrown hitting Ranko hard and knocking her back.

"Have…to…relax." Ranko gasped, "I…have…to fight…my fears…"

"Fear this!" Genma snarled as he launched forward again only to be hit time after time again by Ranko's chestnut fist, this time sending him back.

"I won't be scared of you anymore…" Ranko said as tears fell from her eyes, "I won't let you hurt me again!"

Both charged at each other again, Genma readying a vacuum blade as Ranko's anger at what her father did to her fueled her, flowed down into her hand as she flexed it, ki claws forming unconsciously which she used to swipe right through the vacuum blade and leaving four huge gashes across Genma's chest knocking him back onto the ground, blood soaking his dirty gi.

"Never again!" Ranko cried as she kicked Genma hard making him skip along the ground like a pebble.

Ranko stood as she watched her tormentors unconscious body skip along leaving spots of red from his blood. She hated hurting anyone but she also refused to take it anymore. She was always so scared of him but now that she finally found the strength to face him on her own, even though the power card said before that she did it, she never believed it until now. She had faced her worst demon and won, she had defeated the man who had made her life hell.

"Are you okay, Ranko?" Nabiki asked as Ranko fell to her knees, tears flowing freely.

"I will be." Ranko sniffed, "I finally did it…"

"You sure did, Ranko." Ryoga said, "I couldn't of done better myself."

"Come on, let's get you home." Kero said.

Li couldn't believe he had caught the dash card and only because it made a mistake by turning into an alleyway that was a dead end.

"It doesn't look like it would be that much trouble." Meilin said as she looked at the card in Li's hand.

"I know but we did it." Li said.

Ryu looked down in disgust at the stupid fool who was just waking up. It was still dark out, probably early morning but Ryu didn't care and neither did Bakura. They had found their prey and now was going to make sure he never hurt anyone else ever again.

"Who are you?" an old woman asked as she pogoed over next to him, balancing on the staff as she stopped before dropping to the ground.

"Go away old woman." Ryu said, "This doesn't concern you."

"It does concern me child, this fool panda has committed unspeakable sins." The woman said.

"And I'm here to see that he is punished for said sins…panda?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, the fool is cursed by Jusenkyo's magic to change into a panda with cold water and a man with hot." The woman said, "I am going to use an ancient technique that will take away all of his strength, leaving him as helpless as a newborn."

"Interesting…" Ryu said, "Do it then stand back because it will be my turn."

"What do you plan to do, child?" the woman asked.

"I'm not going to do anything…" Ryu said as the millennium ring faded into existence around his neck and glowed brightly.

"I am." Bakura said with an evil smirk, "We are going to play a shadow game."

"Interesting." The woman said with a smile, walking over and poking Genma several quick times with her staff.

"What do you think your doing?" Genma groaned as he climbed warily to his feet.

"She isn't going to do anything now." Bakura said, "I am."

Bakura laughed as Genma's eyes grew wide in fear, "Th-That's impossible…You're from my dream…"

"Dreams can often be reality and reality can often be dreams." Bakura said as shadows rose from the ground enveloping them in darkness, "Especially in the shadow realm!"

"What are you doing, child?" the woman asked, surprised.

"Playing a shadow game." Bakura said, "And you will be a witness to Genma's downfall."

"Genma Saotome…We are going to play a little game. Winner leaves here intact and the loser, they will spend an eternity in shadows." Bakura said, "As an added incentive I will even guarantee that you receive your hearts desire."

"What if I refuse?" Genma asked.

"You will surely die from your wounds." Bakura said, "Win and you shall live."

"I accept!" Genma said.

"As I knew you would," Bakura said, "Have you ever heard of duel monsters?"

"That's that stupid game that Tendo's brat liked for awhile." Genma said, "Tendo even made me learn to play the stupid thing. "

"Good." Bakura said as a duel disc appeared on both his and Genma's arm. "Think of what cards you want in your deck and they will appear in your duel disk."

"Duel disk?" Genma asked.

"Yes moron, your monsters go on it, magic and trap cards go in the slots and your graveyard is this slot." Bakura said pointing to each on his own in turn.

"Okay…" Genma growled out as cards appeared in the deck holder of the disc.

"Do you want to go first?" Bakura asked, sneering at the fool. "We have 8000 life points a piece."

"Of course." Genma said, pulling out several cards and looking through them. Satisfied he sat one down on the disc which glowed before a dark dragon appeared. "The Pitch-Dark Dragon."

"Not bad, fool." Bakura said, laying down Master Kyonshee, a chinese fighter with 1750 attack and 1000 defense points. More than a match for Genma's mere 900/600. Bakura attacked causing Genma to lose 850 points leaving him with 7150. Laying down a card in the magic slot Bakura ended his turn. He noticed the red hair that was now sticking out from Genma's bandana though with a smile.

"This is only a set back." Genma growled as he drew a card and laid down another one, the feral imp, a green looking monster that had wings and looked like a fuzzy, animalistic elf with a horn on its head and claws. Unfortunately, the idiot put it in attack instead of defense.

"You truly are an idiot, aren't you?" Bakura said, shaking his head. He put another card on his disk, the La Jinn Mystical Genie of the lamp that had 1800 attack and 1000 defense. Genma's Feral Imp only had 1300/1400. Bakura had his Master Kyonshee and Genie attack, destroying the feral imp and reducing Genma's life points to 3900. "I've had opponents who were little children that put up more of a fight than you."

"How dare you?" Genma growled then blinked in surprise. His voice was much more feminine. In fact, it sounded like Ranko's. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Did I forget to mention that the loser's body changes into an exact copy of Ranko's?" Bakura laughed as he seen the look on the fool's face.

"We'll see who loses." Genma said as he drew and put another card down, this time in defense.

"I see you finally learned how to defend." Bakura laughed as he drew a card then put down Ghoul With an Appetite on his disk, a large, overweight bluish ghost with 1600 attack and 1200 defense. He attacked the card which turned out to be the Witty Phantom, a red demonic looking man in a dark suit with 1400 attack and 1300 defense and then attacked directly leaving Genma's life points at 350.

"This is not over yet!" Genma growls as he lunges at Bakura to attack but a hand shoots out and grabs his arm. Bakura watches as Genma finally looks down at his, now her body and finds out that he has completely changes into an exact copy of Ranko. Looking up at the person holding her arm she screams as something that looked like Genma dragged her off into the shadows.

"Those who cheat in a shadow game are punished severely." Bakura laughs as the shadows disappear leaving him and the old woman standing next to an unconscious panda.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"For the rest of eternity Genma will live through the hell that he put Ranko through, the pain never ending." Bakura said, "As for that, it is only a panda now without Genma's mind. In fact, its curse should be looked that way since there is no Genma left in it."

"A fitting punishment though I'm not sure if it will ever make up for the suffering he has caused." The woman said.

"It may not but it will make certain he will never hurt anyone ever again." Bakura said.

"My name is Cologne, child." Cologne said, "Thank you for what you have done."

"It was my pleasure, and the name is Bakura, the thief king and my friend's name is Ryu. Bakura said.

"Interesting." Cologne said.

AN: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It did contain a clow card in it but I'm sorry to say it played a very minor role. Well, Li now has at least one card so he will be judged as well as Ranko. Now that Ranko is feeling better and even got to face her fear she will be stronger and the way for the last few cards is open for her.

Review Responses:

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks, hope you like this one to, its one of my longest ones I believe.

**Borg rabbit:** You do have a point and though does look like it might be permanent, it may not be as Ranko grows stronger or an outside source may help her with it. What does everyone think about there becoming a Ranma separated from Ranko's curse?

**Lov3the3vil:** Thank you and that is the problem I'm having myself.

**Cyber AngelOne:** Thanks for your vote, and the sequel will much lighter.

**Calamite:** I did to and I loved that episode. (Wishes they'd release a box set of both American and Japanese versions on DVD.) Sounds like your doing great on your game, congrats so far and good luck on the helicopter.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, it did help her a lot. As for the Amazon laws, I'm not in favor of them much myself. And thanks, the prequel will mostly concentrate on catching the cards but also deal with what Ranko is going through prior this story.

**RubberNeck:** Thanks, it was a really great idea and Genma did face his punishment this chapter. I hope it turned out well. Your welcome, here's another and I hope you like it.

**Dragon Man 180:** It would have been good but Bakura did cause some nasty stuff to happen to Genma this chapter. Thanks for the idea, I really loved it and I'm glad you liked how it turned out.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks and here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

**Claws1:** Everyone has there own opinions but they also must remember that this is fanfiction and as for this story it is alternate universe. I'm not going to get into a debate about Genma though, in this story he is the villain. I've read some stories where Ranma turned out to be the villain which I pretty much don't see that happening but it was still a good story.

**Smith:** Thanks, I didn't really want Shampoo becoming an enemy and yes Mousse knows about Ranko and is happy though he doesn't like how it happened. Genma did meet his end in this chapter and I hope you and everyone else will like it. That's a good idea, while the main prequel will have to do with Ranko and the cards, I might write a couple side stories about Li and Bakura.

**Brother Angelon:** Thanks, and Genma wasn't punished yet until this chapter. That is a good way to work on the prequel, thank you.

**Den Scurman:** Thanks, I liked how it turned out and Genma finally did receive his punishment. Thanks again, that could be something that happens in the prequel with them coming after Cologne and Shampoo. As for Kodachi, I hope this was okay though she will react more probably when she finds out the whole story. Your welcome and you have a point, sometimes you do have to step on a few toes. Thanks very much, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head when I read the review. Thanks for the info on the Nyan Nyan, it sounds like it'd be pretty cool. As for geekland, I have a summer house to. I will definitely check out your stories very soon, thank you.

**Shinigami:** I think I will have him show up but it won't be until the sequel. And many of the wrecking crew will become friends with Ranko and protect her as they will become like family to each other.

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks, hope you did this one as well.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, so far it seems like people mostly want a sequel. Thanks but the Libra wasn't really my idea it was Dragon Man 180's idea. And Shampoo, I'd rather her be an ally than an enemy and I do like Shampoo, Cologne and Mousse, I don't like the laws much. Thanks, I would like to hear your ideas on it since I wasn't sure to use Eriol or a new character. Thanks.

**S:** Thanks and you have a point, she does need to be cured and I am working on it. She will have it more under control by then.

**Claws1:** I think a Genma shrine would be a good idea for you to start, and they may but it all comes down to how each reader perceives it as everyone has there opinion. Thank you for the apology, to tell the truth I didn't know how to take it. At first I was hurt a little and upset and I didn't even really know how to even respond to it. As for two dimensional, I don't know. Things like this really do happen in real life.


	18. Chapter 18

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 18

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

Nodoka watched as everyone sat in front of the television in the living room watching, what she suspected due to the was she was dressed and the out of focus yellow splotch in the picture a time or two was edited video footage of the night before. She was very proud of her daughter and what she did to that bastard. She was now hoping beyond hope that the fool would crawl off somewhere and die.

"Wow, Ranko, that was great!" Akane said.

"It was cousin." Kodachi said.

"Oh my, I hope it's worse than it looks." Kasumi said drawing everyone's attention for a moment, "What? I hope he burns in hell after what he did to Ranko."

That was the first time Nodoka heard anything like that come out of the girl's mouth and judging from everyone else's reactions it probably never really happened before. When Soun came to sit next to Nodoka and took her hand she smiled at him and leaned into him a little. He had really been very supportive of her since he came here with his daughters and she didn't even want him to leave or the girl's she was coming to think of as her own.

"I'm just glad it's over." Ranko said as she stood up.

And Nodoka was sure that it was because after she found out about it she had called Kyo and had him go investigate the area. They found a panda that seemed very weak and not very smart with four large gash wounds across the front of it. She had told him to pour hot water over it and he did but it stayed a panda. They had shipped it off to the local zoo for treatment and quarantine.

"I can't wait until today is over with." Nabiki said, stretching, "I want to get the finals over with."

"Me to, then we can truly kick back and enjoy summer." Akane agreed.

"I've already called Ms. Mackenzie Kodachi, she will have your finals sent from your school seeing how you've not been feeling well. If you feel ready for them you can go with the others." Nodoka said.

"Thanks Auntie, I will." Kodachi said with a gleam in her eyes, "I was hoping to take care of some things before we left like taking care of this red haired harridan."

"Any time you want." Ranko said bouncing to her feet.

"Hey!" Nodoka gasped.

"You won't beat me this time, I learned a new combo!" Kodachi laughed.

"Feh, like you can actually beat me with that goofy looking…whatever it is." Ranko laughed, not paying much attention to the strange looks they were receiving. "Kenshin always comes out on top!"

"But of course, dear cousin." Kodachi said, "For I, the black rose shall defeat you this time thanks to the new game site I found."

"Hey! That's cheating looking up cheat sites!" Ranko cried indignantly.

"No, that infernal game device you used this morning to make yourself invulnerable was cheating." Kodachi said.

"It was only a joke." Ranko said.

"Well this time I won't lose." Kodachi said.

"Ummm…what's going on?" Nodoka asked thoroughly confused.

"They're talking about that fighting game." Nabiki said.

"O-Okay…" Nodoka said, "I was a little worried."

"I'm sorry, Auntie/Mother." Ranko and Kodachi said at the same time.

"It's okay dears," Nodoka said, "Just make sure everyone who is going to the school is ready an hour before we leave."

"Okay." Came a chorus of replies.

"Good morning, child." Cologne said as Ryou entered the main part of the restaurant.

"Good morning, Cologne." Bakura grumbled at the cheery morning person. After last night Cologne offered Bakura a place to stay for awhile in exchange for running evening deliveries on the weekends on his bike. Of course Ryou would be the one doing it though since Bakura refused to.

"So what plans have you made for today, child?" Cologne asked.

"I'm going to hunt for a Kitten." Bakura said with a smile, "I want to check up on her."

"I take it your talking about Ranko?" Cologne asked, "Don't let her hear you call her that, she's deathly afraid of cats thanks to that fool's idea of training."

"Why is she afraid of cats?" Bakura asked angrily, "She's Bast's chosen and she didn't really act scared."

"The neko-ken…" Cologne asked.

"What kind of idiot would teach a child that stupid ass technique?" Bakura demanded the calmed down, he knew who. "Don't answer that…"

"I know of the neko-ken and how dangerous it is but I'm afraid not much more." Cologne said.

"That's fine, I know plenty enough." Bakura said. "I killed the bastard who created it."

"What!" Cologne asked shocked.

"Sit down old woman and I'll tell you." Bakura said angrily as he took a chair himself, turned it around backwards to sit in and crossed his arms over the back. "Back in ancient Egypt the gods walked the earth much more often than they did now and often times Bast would find women who was strong and worthy of her gifts. Those women became Bast's avatars and given great abilities that made the women stronger and faster, more feline like. They were the Goddess's chosen but only women ever received her gifts. Some fool man wanted those powers for himself and took many Mau cats which was the Goddess's messengers and starved them in a pit in the ground. No one in their right minds though would kill one of the Mau though in fear of Bast's vengeance."

"I remember reading something about that in our histories, some of our ancestors were of Bast's chosen warriors." Cologne said.

"Perhaps, it is possible." Bakura said, "Even the man didn't want to kill one of the Mau but he figured that it was the only way. A Mau's power, after being killed lingers for a few minutes and sometimes can be absorbed by others. That was why the pit with the cats, he didn't want to risk the goddess's wrath until he was sure it would work so he kidnapped a young child and wrapped him up in fish caught from the Nile and threw him into the pits. His theory was that the child's basic survival instincts would kick in after awhile and they did. The child slaughtered many of the Mau and absorbed their abilities and power but it drove the poor child insane and broke free. The child was killed when he attacked some city guards which also had a couple of Bast's chosen. One of them was my promised and was killed. I hunted the bastard down and killed him and destroyed all of the notes he made but he must have made copies and gave them out to other fools. I managed to track a few down and kill them as well but it was never enough to completely stop the neko-ken or to bring back my beloved."

"I'm sorry, child." Cologne said.

"She meant a lot to me and I still have a place in my heart for her but I have moved on." Bakura said, "And incidentally, tell anyone that I have a heart and I may be forced to kill you."

"Don't worry child, I won't." Cologne chuckled.

"Thank you but now I have a lot to think about before I can find my Kitten." Bakura said, "I'll be in my room."

Ranko walked up to the Furinkan gates with Nodoka by her side along with Kodachi, Tatewaki had also shown up and came along as well and Nabiki and Akane. Before they could pass through the gates though the idiot principal came from the other side.

"Aloha, and where do you all thing ye be going now?" the principal asked, "You all dis expelled for de skipping of de classes."

"WHAT!" Nodoka growled in rage as she grabbed the idiot by the collar.

"You be hearing the big kahuna." The principal said. "Expelled."

"Listen here you reject, I called and had everything set up. You screw with me and I'll throw you out of the clan so fast." Nodoka growled as she shook the principal hard causing his head to shake back and forth before she dropped him.

"They do de crime, they do de time." The principal said.

"Here." Nodoka said dropping a piece of paper on to the principal's lap.

"Y-You can't do this…what about me kids." The principal asked.

"First of all, your kids are no longer your concern as if you even cared. They are being moved under me as my children. Second, you little bag of crap, you have twenty-four hours to vacate the Kuno estate or I will send my brother's guards to remove you." Nodoka said, "And as well, since you no longer bear the Kuno's name, the school board is no longer scared of you as Mrs. Aiashi told me late last night over the phone. She will also be here today to remove you from the school grounds and name me as acting principal."

"H-How dare you!" the principal roared as he rushed Nodoka but a ribbon wrapped itself around his feet and pulled him off balance making him hit the ground hard.

"I'm afraid I can not allow you to hurt my mother." Kodachi said with a smirk.

"Nor can I." Tatewaki said pointing his bokken at the principal.

"Or can I." Ranko said cracking her knuckles.

"Mommy…" the principal whimpered as three very powerful martial artist advanced on the foolish man leaving a battered and bruised lump behind.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Nabiki asked.

"Of course, dear." Nodoka said, "The man is an idiot and very predictable."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day those three would work together." Akane said.

"We better get inside and meet Ms. Mackenzie and get your finals finished." Nodoka said.

"Then summer here we come." Ranko said.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I need a little input before I continue on the next. I have several scenarios after the review responses that I have worked out for the next chapter and I'd like to see which one everyone liked the most. Please check them out and tell me what you think of them and which one is the best. Thanks.

Review Responses.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks, and I agree that Genma does show signs of caring I guess but as you said he is one of the easiest to vilify. Genma's just isn't one of my fave characters especially since the way he treats Ranma.I will, and thanks for the support.

**Dragon Man 180:** In a way he did I guess and in a way he didn't. For the rest of eternity he will experience everything that he ever did to Ranko repeatedly. Being beaten, dropped in the pits of cats, being forced to do what he made Ranko and it will never end for him. They would definitely help Ranko and they will definitely grow closer together as friends. As for Mousse's curse, I think him and Shampoo will both be cured sometime soon in the future and may even end up with a new pet apiece. Ranko did access the Neko-Ken and will be able to again, I just haven't decided on how yet.

**Darkepyon:** Thanks, but depending on how I do it, it will be possible. Please read the scenarios after the responses and let me know which one you think would be the best one.

**Staren:** Thanks, and you are right, I guess it would have been possible but I wanted to make a good CCS cross over and I'm hoping everyone will continue enjoying this one. Sorry about that, I try to use by spell/grammar checker but it always seems to give me problems catching everything.

**TheCentauress:** Thanks, I hope this was pretty good for getting the principal out of the picture though it won't be the last of him. He will be humiliated a few more times before the point is pounded into his coconut head.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, sorry about how easy Kodachi took it. And thank you for telling me about the section breaks. I did have them three times now but the keep disappearing on me when I upload I guess. The first chapter started with like a cat face emoticon. Then when I realized they were not working I tried like a curvy type of line. Now I'm using just a regular line and I hope it works this time. Sorry about the fight seeming rushed, I am not very well at doing fight scenes, I'm still trying to learn how to do them better.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, and she will before that happens.

**RubberNeck:** Thanks, I wanted Genma to experience the pain that he inflicted on Ranko but I also wanted an original way of doing it.

**Calamite:** Thanks, I want to get them as soon as they do. Congrats on the helicopter.

**Den Scurman:** Thanks, and it was kind of. I got the cards from a game boy game I borrowed off of my cousin so I hope they were okay. Yep, all new types of chaos are bound to happen, especially in the sequel. As for Bakura, Shampoo really hasn't met him yet but she will soon since he will be staying there for awhile. Ukyo will come around but as you said she is having a bit of a hard time with this. How does everyone feel about Ranko gaining even another sister in Ukyo? Yep though Shampoo and Cologne don't know her really though Meilin knows them from everything Mousse told her. Yep, she did and will be able to again when she masters it, thank you.

**Borg rabbit: **Well, he would if I just plainly split them but I have an idea on how to make a cannon Ranma that is in the scenarios after the reviews. Please read them and see which one you think is the best and let me know, thanks.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks, and that is a good idea with Li. Thanks for the info on how the judgment is initiated. That helps keep me from messing up and doing it during the day which I was thinking about. I'm glad that you like Meilin but there are starting to be a lot of characters so in the sequel I'm thinking of having each chapter in a different characters point of view for the whole chapter and switching for the next one. What do you think?

**Shinigami:** She does and that may happen giving the CCS crew a more cannon pairing. I'm glad you liked the Bakura revenge and as for who's who, Bakura is the yami. And thanks for the spelling, sorry that I misspelled it.

Scenarios:

**Scenario 1:**

In an alternate universe Kasumi sits alone in a hospital room sitting next to Ranma who was put in a coma after her foolish sister hit him too hard with that stupid mallet. She hated her family for the way they acted too laming Ranma for it and not even coming to see him.

"Hello Kasumi." A woman said. She had long golden brown hair and some strange tattoos under each eye and on her forehead. "My name is Belledandy."

"Are you a friend of Ranma?" Kasumi asked, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded from the hours of crying.

"I'm sorry but I'm not." Belledandy said as she reached her hand out and touched Ranma's forehead, both glowing for a moment.

"Wh-what happened?" Ranma asked weakly from the bed.

"Hello Ranma Saotome, I am the goddess Belledandy and I'm sorry to say that you are dying." Belledandy said.

"Y-You came to take him away?" Kasumi cried.

"No, Kasumi." Belledandy said. "I came to grant Ranma one wish."

"A wish, huh?" Ranma asked sarcastically, "All right then…I wish I had friends and family who really cared about me…"

Belledandy's eyes closed as the tattoos glowed brightly before she whispered, "Wish granted."

Kasumi let out a sob as Ranma's eyes closed and the monitor next to the bed flat lined.

Ranko looked at the cat who just became a woman with cat like features, though still a little afraid she was no longer terrified. "Hello, Ranko."

"Wh-Who are you?" Ranko asked.

"I am the Goddess Bast and I came here to repair the damage done to you from the neko-ken." Bast said, "You will still have my gifts but you no longer need to fear cats."

"H-How?" Ranko asked.

"By separating the vengeful cat spirit from you and leaving the abilities that my true chosen all have." Bast said extending her arm, "And since no male may have my gifts I also intend to remove your curse as well."

Ranko closed her eyes as she felt something being pulled out from inside of her.

"What the?" Bast asked in shock.

"What the hell?" a boy cried out.

"Who are you?" Bast demanded.

"Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

In this scenario, Ranko will have the ability to control the cat fist but not Ranma but Ranma has all of his abilities up to the Moku Takabisha (sorry, I can't remember the right spelling at the moment.).

**Scenario 2:**

Ranma sat on the roof of the dojo, for once not caring that tears was falling from freely nor who saw them. He was dressed in a burnt and tore tuxedo which was damaged during the failed wedding that just took place a few short hours ago.

As usual everything was blamed and pushed off onto him as they told him how worthless he was. He was a perverted fiancé, a worthless son, a dishonorable son, a cheating bastard…the list went on and on.

"Why can't I have a family that actually gives a damn about me?" Ranma sighed, "I wish I did."

"Wish granted." A soft voice said from behind him.

Nodoka watched in horror as her daughter fell to the ground clutching her head as if she was in pain. There was a quick flash of light and after it cleared there was both Ranko and her cursed side lying on the floor.

"Where the hell?" the boy asked confused as he sat up.

"Who are you?" Nodoka asked.

"I guess you want to disown me then!" the boy snapped, "Fine…I don't care anymore. Its better than having to deal with all of this crap."

"Huh?" Nodoka asked in confusion.

This obviously happens after the failed wedding so he will have all of his abilities plus the neko-ken which went with Ranko's cursed side. Now Ranko won't be scared of cats but she will still be able to access most of its abilities because of the changes her body had made, small as they are. Sorry, no catgirl. Both of these scenarios split Ranko's cursed side which Ranma will inhabit, both cured of Jusenkyo now.

The last scenario will just have nothing to do with another Ranma, but Bast will cure Ranko of her fears and correct the Neko-Ken and the curse. Please let me know which one everyone likes the best. Sorry if the scenario's aren't written well, it's just a rough and will be rewritten and expanded on greatly for which ever one happens. Thanks.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and also to everyone who has read this and liked it.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	19. Chapter 19

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 19

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

---------------

Ranko relaxed in a deck chair out back of the estate with Sakura, Tomoyo, Akane and Nabiki sunbathing. She felt very self conscious though wearing the swimsuit Nabiki supplied. She sure the heck wouldn't have worn it if any of the guys were at home or if the wall wasn't tall enough to block anyone's view. She kept her ears and eyes open for anyone approaching nervously.

"Relax Ranko." Nabiki said from her left.

"Relax?" Ranko asked, "Nabiki, I don't exactly like the idea of someone seeing me mostly naked."

"You aren't naked, Ranko." Nabiki said, "You have on a bikini."

"It's the same difference!" Ranko exclaimed.

"No it's not, Ranko and its just us girls so don't worry about it." Nabiki said, "Besides, you look very good in it."

Ranko sighed at that, a part of her was happy that Nabiki thought she looked good. All of the bruises and damage had already healed otherwise there would have been no way this would have happened. Another part of her mind hated that she did look good in the bikini which was what was making her nervous.

"Ranko…I know it's hard at first but you shouldn't hide yourself forever." Nabiki whispered, "If you really want to stop we can go inside and do something else."

"No…it's okay Nabiki, thank you." Ranko said.

"No problem...I do want to talk to you about something though." Nabiki said, "It's about our parents…have you seen how they've been acting toward each other lately?"

"Yeah, I think my mom likes your dad." Ranko said.

"Exactly…how do you feel about that?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, I've seen them making goo goo eyes at each other a lot." Sakura giggled.

"I…I don't know. If they make each other happy then I'm happy for them." Ranko said.

"What if the get married?" Tomoyo asked.

"If they did then I'd have three new sisters." Ranko said, "I'd be happy about it."

"I'm glad." Nabiki said, "My dad's been acting so different lately, like he used to act before…He needs to move on and I'm glad it's with your mom."

"Me to, Nabiki." Ranko said.

"I'd love to see them get married." Akane said.

"It'd be nice." Ranko said, sitting up quickly and looking behind them but no one was there.

"Ranko…lets go in." Nabiki sighed.

"No…I'm sorry…I just feel…I don't want any of the guys to see me." Ranko said, "I also feel like I'm being perverted lying out here half naked…"

"Ranko…you aren't being perverted…" Akane said.

"But…when you thought…you said I was when I was looking at the swimsuits and picked a bikini up." Ranko whispered.

"Ranko, that's when I thought you were a guy." Akane said.

"What's the difference though, Akane?" Ranko asked. She wasn't being mean, she just didn't truly understand.

"Ranko…I thought you were just a guy trying to get a kick…" Akane started.

"Akane…what difference did it make?" Nabiki asked, "Even if it was Ranma, it was still her body at the time. And if Ranko was a boy, that would have to of been difficult to not ever be able to swim in his real body."

"But…but…" Akane tried to say.

"It's okay, Akane…I understand." Ranko said getting up from her chair, "I think I'm starting to burn so I'm going to go in."

Ranko could hear Nabiki as she closed the door saying, "Nice going Akane."

It hurt Ranko when she thought about it, Akane had to think she was still a pervert. She didn't understand how it was different though, as much as she hated her curse, especially after everything that happened, that body was still hers. So why was he a pervert and she wasn't in Akane's eyes? Akane had to still believe she was a pervert but was just being nice after everything that happened.

"Ranko, what's wrong?" Kasumi asked as she walked up to Ranko.

"Nothing." Ranko said, looking at the floor.

"Ranko, you're crying." Kasumi said, "Now what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Kasumi…I…I just don't know." Ranko said as she cried. "I'm scared of one of the guys seeing me…I'm worried I'm being perverted…"

"Ranko." Kasumi said hugging Ranko, "Do you think Nabiki is being perverted?"

"N-No…" Ranko said.

"And neither are you, Akane was wrong to say that stuff to you and I was wrong in not stopping her." Kasumi said, "I know all of us hurt you and I'm sorry but I'll do anything to make up for it as I'm sure the others will to."

"I'm sorry, Kasumi…" Ranko said pulling away. "We were just lying out there then I started thinking about when I went to buy a swimsuit and I picked up a bikini wondering how in the world that thing even covered anything. Then Akane…she saw me and called me a stupid pervert…and…"

"You aren't a pervert, Ranko, trust me…I'll even tell you a secret…" Kasumi said as she leaned in to whisper in Ranko's ear, "Akane keeps manga under her mattress…very, very perverted manga."

"Really?" Ranko asked, shocked.

"Really." Kasumi said, "So you see, Akane is more the perverted one around here but there isn't anything wrong with being a little perverted. It's natural to be, even I am dear. I have dreams sometimes of doing some very naughty things with Tofu."

"Kasumi!" Ranko gasped, shocked even again.

"Its natural, Ranko." Kasumi giggled, then sobered. "What isn't natural or okay to do is forcing someone to do something they don't want."

"Like rape…" Ranko said sadly.

"Exactly, Ranko, but rape doesn't make the victim any less of a person or even make them dirty. It is a terrible thing to happen to anyone but they only worthless person involved in it is the bastard who is forcing the victim." Kasumi said. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah…thanks, Kasumi." Ranko said hugging Kasumi tightly.

"Good, now if you want to go get changed and the two of us will go out for ice cream." Kasumi said.

"Okay, thank you." Ranko said as she hurried up her room.

---------------

"I'm sorry…" Akane said.

"Do you realize the kind of crap you cause because of you refusal to grow up, Akane?" Nabiki asked. She loved her sister dearly but at the moment she could wring the girl's neck. Nabiki sighed to herself, Akane wasn't the only one to cause damage unknowingly to Ranko. "Look Akane, I'm not totally innocent either but I'm working on making up for the trouble I caused."

"What just happened?" Sakura asked.

"It's a long story." Nabiki said.

"How can I even start to make it up to Ranko?" Akane asked.

"By growing up, Akane. Stop judging people before you get to know them and stop calling everyone who you think has a stray naughty thought a pervert." Nabiki said, "I know about your secret stash, Akane so if you ask me you're a hundred times more the perv than anything you ever blamed on Ranko."

"H-How did you…" Akane asked, turning bright red.

"I have my ways little sister." Nabiki said. "Don't worry about that though, just try to grow up before you hurt someone else like you hurt Ranko."

"I'm going to go check on Ranko." Tomoyo said as she got up.

"Wait for me." Sakura said.

"I'll come to." Nabiki said as she got up at the same time Akane did. It looked like Akane had the same idea. As they walked inside Alita stopped them before they got to the stairs.

"If you're looking for Ranko, she just left with Kasumi." Alita said.

"Thanks, Alita." Nabiki said, glad that Kasumi was with Ranko. Nabiki still worried about Ranko, while the support group did seem to help and Ranko seemed to be feeling so much better she knew that the pain would never completely vanish. It must have been a lot worse for Ranko than it was for her though, Ranko's own father, the girl's own flesh and blood had violated her. While it still hurt Nabiki sometimes, at least it wasn't her own father who did it. To Nabiki, that seemed like one of the worse betrayals that could ever happen.

---------------

Bakura had finally found his target, even if it was a stray Mau. In fact, he was actually surprised that he did find one around there. He had spent all morning debating over what to do about Ranko, his Kitten. He wanted to help her so much and it seemed so wrong that someone blessed with Bast's gifts would suffer so much in so many ways. At least this way he could help.

He was standing in an empty lot that there seemed to be hardly anyone around so he decided it would be the best place. Pulling out the piece of chalk he started work on the magic circle he needed for the spell to work. This was one of the few spells he actually knew that didn't draw upon his mastery over the shadow. In fact, this spell worried him a little since Bast may exorcise his spirit from Ryou completely.

Finishing the circle he sat the cat down in the middle of the circle and backed away from it. "Oh, Goddess Bast, your humble servant Bakura begs for an audience. Please use this vessel, your chosen messenger, to come forth unto this plane and speak with this unworthy mortal."

Bakura watched the cat expectedly, waiting for any sign of something happening. Of course he himself never used this spell in his previous life in Egypt, his promised was one of the Goddess's chosen after all, but he was assured that it worked. So again he chanted the words again and held his breath for a few moments but still nothing.

"Hey cutie." A voice from behind him said causing him to jump and the voice giggle. "I love it when people do that."

"Hey!" Bakura growled turning around. There was a beautiful woman in white Egyptian robes with long blue hair, black cat ears on top of her head and a long black cat's tail twitching back and forth. Her eyes were a deep green but her pupils, they were slitted like a cats. "B-Bast?"

"Got it in one, cutie." Bast said, her eyes dancing with mirth as she eyed Bakura hungrily.

"What happened to you?" Bakura asked.

"A girl is entitled to a change every hundred years or so, cutie." Bast replied, licking her lips showing off her extended canines.

"I think I was better off with the cat…" Bakura mumbled.

"What did you say?" Bast growled, her eyes glowing red for a moment.

"N-Nothing my Goddess." Bakura said, waving his hands in a placating manner.

"What did you want anyways, cutie?" Bast asked, posing seductively, "Did you want to have some fun?"

Bakura couldn't help wondering if she was for real, this was not the Goddess he remembered but for some reason knew it was Bast. "I know someone who could use your help to remove the neko-ken from them."

"WHAT?" Bast screeched, her body surrounded by a scorching red aura.

"Her worthless father did it but I already punished him." Bakura said.

"So it's a girl." Bast said, "Okay, I can do that and have another avatar."

"Do you even have any avatars at the moment?" Bakura asked.

"Of course, cutie but they aren't really much of a fighter. Of course compared to most normal people these days they are exceptional I guess but they aren't trained enough to utilize the full abilities my gift comes with. One of the best ones is an American woman named Patience."

"Why me…" grumbled Bakura.

"Well, let's go find your girlfriend then." Bast said.

"Okay…Wait, she's not my girlfriend!" Bakura said.

"Of course not cutie," Bast said, "But you want her, I can see it in your eyes. And don't worry, I know that you are a welcome guest in Ryou's body so I won't expel you."

That was a great relief to both Ryou and Bakura, both had become great friends and really didn't want to lose each other. Now where to find Kitten?

"I can track her, I sense only one person inflicted with the corrupted powers of my messengers." Bast said. "You just drive your little toy and follow my directions."

---------------

AN: Hi everyone, I'm still taking votes on scenarios though I'm adding a quick summary to a fourth one here. Instead of Ranma taking the curse's body Bakura giving him his own physical body. The reason I wanted a fairly powerful Ranma was because I was thinking about bringing Happi in but since this is sooner I wanted to bring in a stronger Ranma to take him on and perhaps help Cologne train Shampoo, Kodachi, Mousse, Ryoga and Tatewaki to take him on as well as Ranko possibly. If Ranma does come in though Happi may or may not appear in this part, he may appear in the sequel. If Bakura gains his own body though it would make things between him and Ranko a lot easier if that is who Ranko chooses to be with. Whatever happens though will happen next chapter and Bast will be a part of it.

Again, my section breaks doesn't seem to be showing up. (sigh) I'm trying a broken line this time, hope it works. (crosses fingers.)

Review Responses:

**Dragon Man 180:** You have a very good point and that may be a good idea. Perhaps a little like Tokyo Mew Mew, when Ranko gets too nervous, excited or anything her cat ears and tail will pop out as well as when she wants to. While she is in that form she can have all of the abilities of the neko-ken as well as more cat like abilities. As for why I was thinking about brining in Ranma, I was considering bringing in someone much more advanced to help Cologne train the others when Happi shows up and maybe even Herb later on. As for Principal Coconuts, that wasn't the end of him as he will be back a few times and Akane will get her shot at him as well. He'll be a nuisance like Tsubasa for awhile.

**Cptdave:** Thanks, I'm always open to suggestions. As for pairings, Li is in the running but so is Bakura and Ryoga is always a possibility being an old flame of Ranko's. Bast may become a permanent character but if she does it'll be more to cause a little mischief here and there. Any suggestions is helpful, I made a suggestion from Dragon Man180 into pretty much the basis for a whole chapter. Good luck at the Army Recruiter school and thank you.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, I wanted to have Bakura be one of the ones responsible for helping get rid of the neko-ken. As for the principal part, Nodoka is only going to be like a temporary thing until school is finished for the year and all the faculty stuff is done. There will be a new principal at the next school year (sequel) as Nodoka will be going back to being Detective since she has come to love that job even though she obviously doesn't need it. Thanks.

**Windstrike:** Thanks, and I was planning on using the cards but things just changed so much as the story progressed that it will probably won't happen. I've had several people ask about Happi and as is I don't really want to bring him in unless there is a Ranma to counter him. Ranko may be feeling better but I don't think she's ready to face him yet, physically or emotionally. Thanks, I do try to update this story everyday because of a promise I made.

**Dragon-game:** Thank you, I will and thanks for the vote.

**AshK:** Thanks, I wanted something really fitting for what he did and I also wanted something a little original and I don't think I've seen something like that happen to him.

**RubberNeck:** Thanks, it really does help and you make several really good points. Bakura and Bast will be ending the neko-ken but the results are still a toss up. I've added a fourth option though with Bakura being spilt from Ryou and occupying the curse's body. The reason I was thinking about Ranma though was because I want someone who can take on Happi and help train the others to fight him. It did, thank you.

**Kuubi:** Thanks, as for the Duel Monsters, sorry. I'm not very good at writing battle scenes of any type though I'm trying to get better at it. That's the biggest hold up I'm having with Second Chances, there's just so many battle scenes for that story and I have such a hard time writing them. Old Life, New Beginnings is also another one that suffers a little bit from those problems but I'm also completely reworking where it's going. It was originally going to end up a multi cross over but will probably not have anymore cross over elements as instead of using Iczer One I'll be using Nova now.

**TheCentauress:** He'll get it and more before he is finally taken care of. Thanks for your vote and that would be a great idea with the ability to talk to cats. I kind of like Scenrio 2 a little better than the first 1 because if I bring Ranma I wanted him strong enough to take on Happi and the learning from the big cats is a good idea, thanks.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, as for the Ranma/Ranko/Akane issue, the reason for bringing Ranma in is a little more Happi related. I wanted someone to help Cologne train the others to fight Happi and then later Herb if he comes into play. Then again, it would be much simpler to forget about Happi altogether and if Herb comes in, maybe have them help find the kettle. Thank you very much, I hope it will and everybody likes it.

**Stormdragon1:** Well, yours is a good idea so I guess with the idea from the AN in this chapter that makes five to choose from now. I like your ideas though with the old woman and the techniques and gifts from Bast, thanks.

**Darkman v3:** Thanks for your vote.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks, sorry about that though, I don't know a whole lot of his past but I wanted to have something like that in here. Thanks on the info on their power sources and The Firey will be the last card caught. Either the Twin or the Song will be next. It did help very much, thanks.

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks, I will.

**Lov3the3vil:** Thanks, he may not appear and scenario three may happen, also there's a new choice now though with the curse becoming Bakura's body. Thanks, next chapter or two I might list all the possible pairings with everyone and ask for feedback on what everyone thinks about them.

**Borg rabbit:** Thanks, I would feel sorry about Kasumi too. Maybe later she could be granted a wish to and since she didn't die follow Ranma to this dimension in her own body to be with him since you do have a point, I don't much like leaving her behind either after I think about it some, thank you.

**Darkman v3:** Thanks for the vote, the next chapter will contain what path is taken.

Wow, over 200 reviews, I still can't believe I got this many. I know I'm not a very good author, I've seen so many people who is much much better and knowing that there are so many people who actually do read this and like it makes me very happy. Thank you everyone.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	20. Chapter 20

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 20

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

If his Kitten wasn't inflicted with the neko-ken the Bakura would have stopped the motorcycle and told Bast to get away from him, Goddess or no Goddess. Yes she was ridding on the back of it and pointing where they needed to go, that wasn't bothering him. What was bothering him was the way Bast was purposely rubbing up against his back and purring in his ear while her hands kept roaming his chest. There way only one person he wanted doing that, his Kitten, not this perverted Goddess.

Of course Ryou was enjoying it though, much to his annoyance.

"Your girlfriend is just up ahead, cutie." Bast purred, pressing her chest further into Bakura's back.

"Would you please stop that!" Bakura Growled. Seeing Ranko he hurried ahead and spun the bike around in the street, unfortunately the insane catwoman Goddess was still hanging on, and skidded to a halt a few feet in front of his Kitten and another girl.

"Hi, Kitten." Bakura said with a smile.

"B-Bakura?" Ranko asked nervously.

"Is this your friend?" the other girl asked.

"I think so, Kasumi." Ranko said.

"Hey, she's a hot one." Bast said, "You sure can pick them cutie."

"Will you stop that, she's not my girlfriend." Bakura hissed quietly so only Bast could hear him.

"Oh cut it out and go for it before you lose her." Bast whispered back.

"So what are you up to, Kitten?" Bakura asked as Bast climbed off the motorcycle.

"Kasumi and I were heading home." Ranko said shyly, "We went out for ice cream."

"Well, Kitten, I have a surprise for you." Bakura said, "This is the Goddess Bast, she's going to help you with your kitty problem."

Bakura noticed that Kasumi was no longer by his Kitten now but where was she. A purring noise from somewhere behind him drawing his attention to where Kasumi was touching Bast's ears and the Goddess was purring loudly.

"They are real." Kasumi said in delight. "SO CUTE!"

"Feels good, honey." Bast purred.

"Then again, it's not too late for a good shrink to try and help you with it." Bakura mumbled.

"What did YOU SAY?" Bast growled, her eyes glowing red as a firey aura surrounded her.

"Scary…" Ranko mumbled.

"Nothing my Goddess." Bakura said then whistled innocently.

"Okay child." Bast said, appearing in front of Ranko with a smile, "I came to purge you of the darkness of the neko-ken and bless you with my true gift."

"Wh-What?" Ranko asked, startled at the sudden movement of the cat like Goddess.

"It's simple, Kitten." Bakura said, "Bast here is going to cure you of your fear of cats basically."

"Sure am, you see dear, the neko-ken is actually a combination of the vengeful cat spirits who died during the training possessing you and the corrupted powers of my messengers who was also killed." Bast said, "In order to remove the fear, we remove the cause by expelling the vengeful spirits and the corrupted power while at the same time bestowing my blessing upon you. However, if you do this, it will be irreversible."

"I won't be afraid of them anymore?" Ranko asked with hope.

"Sure won't." Bast said with a smile.

Bakura didn't like the smile though, he wad a very bad feeling about this now for some reason. Bast was just acting so different than she once did. The regal, serious Goddess he once knew was now replaced by a buxom, flamboyant, scatterbrained catgirl. This wasn't going to end well…

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Ranko was feeling very nervous now for some reason as she walked into the now dimly lit park with very few lights giving any light. Kasumi was walking right next to her, adding her unspoken support while Bast and Bakura followed closely behind.

Bakura was bothering her a little though the way he kept sneaking looks at her and though they weren't lecherous like Genma's was it was still clear that he was appreciating her body. There was more than that to his looks though, he also held some worry in his eyes but for what? Her? That thought made her feel good as they walked back into some trees that blocked the casual passerby's view of the group.

"This is good." Bast said. "Ranko, I want you to get comfortable over there. Just sit down and relax, try to empty your mind."

"Okay." Ranko said as she walked over to where Bast pointed and sat down on the ground getting as comfortable as here nervousness allowed.

"Bakura, I want all of my power to use in purging the neko-ken." Bast said, "Do you think you can maintain a shadow barrier to keep intruders out while I work?"

"Easily, my Goddess." Bakura said, "Just make sure nothing happens to my Kitten."

Ranko wasn't entirely sure what a shadow barrier was but was awed when Bakura's golden ring around his neck glowed brightly and shadows surged up from the ground creating a dome of shadows around them.

"Kasumi, no matter what happens you must NOT interfere with this." Bast warned, "If you enter the circle when I make it both you and Ranko could die."

"O-Okay." Kasumi replied, a worried look plastered across her face.

"Are you ready, Ranko?" Bast asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ranko said, a little scared.

"Relax Ranko, it may hurt a little but it will be ok, I promise." Bast said. Bast started chanting something weird but Ranko couldn't make heads or tales of what it was that was being said. A light surrounded Bast as she rose off of the ground about a foot. Lines of light then started to appear beneath Ranko forming a magic circle that reminded Ranko of the circle that appeared when using the cards except the prominent symbol looked like an eye in the center.

Ranko could feel warmth rushing through her body as she started floating off of the ground also before the pain started to take over then all she remembered was screaming before the darkness overtook her.

Slowly she opened her eyes again, laying on the ground as she heard arguing between Bakura and a very tired sounding Bast.

"YOU TURNED HER INTO A CAT GIRL!" Bakura screamed loudly, "HOW THE HELL IS THAT OKAY!"

"Geeze, cutie, calm down." Bast said, plugging her ears, "It's only when she access my gifts. When she's like this she will be much more than just a normal girl."

"None of your other chosen ever turned into cat girls!" Bakura growled.

"I know, it's something new I wanted to try out." Bast said, "Don't you think it looks cute?"

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura screamed.

"Excuse me…" Kasumi asked meekly, "But what of…him?"

"That…is a little harder to explain." Bast said, "You see, while I was working on changing his file I kind of felt an outside influence tampering with my spell. Father, kind of, did it…"

"Father?" Bakura asked.

"Kami-Sama." Bast replied.

"Oh, this is just great." Bakura grumbled, "First you turned Kitten into a…a CATGIRL and then you mess up the spell making lord knows what or who that is. Then you blame it on Kami-Sama! How the hell is a Japanese god related to an ancient Egyptian Goddess?"

A lightning bolt stuck the ground behind Bakura, barely missing him. Slowly he turned around and reads aloud, "Bast is my daughter, so sayeth Kami-Sama."

"Wh-What's going on?" Ranko asked, sitting up causing both Kasumi and Bakura to either side of her and help her sit up.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." Bakura said, "Bast…sort of turned you into a catgirl."

"Oh, come on cutie, it's only while she's accessing the neko-ken and its only cat ears and a tail." Bast said in an exasperated voice.

"Can I control it at least?" Ranko asked.

"Of course, and if you ask me they make you look so much cuter, not that you really needed it." Bast said, "I can see why Bakura likes you so much."

"Bast…" Bakura growled.

"He even wants to take you out on a very romantic date." Bast continued.

"BAST…" Bakura growled louder.

"Then he wants to give you a big good night kiss as he drops you off at home." Bast said, hugging itself, "I can see it now, the two of you make such a perfect couple."

"THAT DID IT!" Bakura growled as he started getting up.

"Am I that disgusting?" Ranko asked a little hurt, it sounded like Bakura was getting upset with the idea of being with her.

"N-No way, you aren't disgusting Kitten." Bakura said, "I would love to go out with you as soon as you're ready to, or wanted to. But I can wait until you are ready, I know what happened to you but I can guarantee that it won't ever happen again with that bastard locked away in the shadow realm."

"Wh-What?" Ranko asked, shocked.

"I sealed his soul into the shadow realm where he will pay for his crimes." Bakura said.

"You killed him?" Ranko gasped.

"No, Kitten, death was too kind of a punishment for his sins." Bakura said. "His soul is in the shadow realm where he will experience the type of horrors he has brought onto others…onto you, Kitten. I'll do my best to protect you from anything else if you let me."

Ranko was angry, why, she wasn't sure. Genma deserved to pay for everything he did but what right did Bakura have to decide? He had taken a decision that should have been hers from her even if he did it to…protect her…

"You did it to protect me?" Ranko asked.

"Of course Kitten." Bakura said. "I will do anything it takes to protect you."

"Thank you." Ranko said as she leaned into Bakura who wrapped his arms around her. She was still a little upset but she could feel Bakura telling the truth about protecting her and it made her remember her old dreams, about a knight saving her. Maybe Bakura was her knight…

"What the hell…" a groggy male voice asked.

Looking toward where the voice was coming from made Ranko almost faint, there laying on the ground in the old red and black ensemble that she was forced to wear when pretending to be Ranma.

"Let me introduce you." Bast said closing what looked like a cell phone, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Ranko, meet the spirit of the cursed hot spring of Jusenkyo, your new brother, Xellos. May the heavens have mercy for you all…"

"WILL YOU CUT THE OVERACTING?" Bakura growled causing Ranko to giggle.

"Ouch…" the boy moaned as he sat up. "Where are we, last thing I remember is that weird woman asking me to help Ranko…"

ScEnE bReAk

"Now I got you." Li said, "Twin Card, return to your power confined! TWIN!"

The pink haired, elvin looking child started to be pulled back toward Li's sword until if formed into a card but when Li reached out to take it, it suddenly turned back into the child and bounced off of Li's head knocking him to the ground as it ran down his back and down the alley.

"Li…are you okay?" Meilin asked, poking him with her foot.

"Don't do that." Li said as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Fine…" Meilin said, waving him off, "They are the TWIN card, Li. They need to be sealed both at one time."

"Whatever…" Li grumbled.

"Come on, Li." Meilin said, "I'll help catch them. We will drive them toward each other and when the are both together, you can seal them."

"Thanks." Li said.

"No problem, cousin." Meilin said as she helped Li up. "Now let's go before we lose them."

"Right." Li said as he followed Meilin out of the alley and after the two elusive children that were actually a clow card, one that he intended to catch. As much as he cared for Ranko, he still planned on being included in the judgment and hopefully winning. Afterwards, he was hoping that he would be able to win her heart and return home with the perfect fiancé.

"There they are." Meilin said, pointing ahead. "You take the pink haired one while I double around and take the purple haired one."

"Right!" Li said as Meilin jumped to the roofs going over them. Li pulled out a scroll and pushed in front of his sword. "Force hear my plight, release the LIGHT! WIND!"

A blast of wind blew out from the scroll slamming into the pink haired child knocking it down while the purple haired one kept running until Meilin landed in front of it startling it into backing up and tripping over the other one.

"Twin Card, return to your power confined, TWIN!" Both children shrank as the flowed back in wisps forming a card that when Li reached out to grab stayed a card this time. "Thanks, Meilin."

"Your very welcome, cousin." Meilin said.

sCeNe BrEaK

"So, you were the spirit who drowned in the hot spring?" Ranko asked, sitting next to Bakura and Kasumi while Bast sat next to Xellos.

"Not exactly." Xellos said, "My body was destroyed and sealed in that pool a long time ago which is why the hot springs are actually much more stronger than the other Jusenkyo pools I imagine."

"How would you know?" Bakura asked.

"Because, not only do I remember everything that had happened since Ranko was cursed, I also feel the rest of my spirit that a couple others were cursed with returning to me along with what's left of it at the hot spring and I have all of those memories as well." Xellos explained, "All, and I can't believe I'm saying this to one of you, thanks to the Goddess there."

"Your welcome," Bast purred, "Maybe we could have some fun sometime."

The way Xellos looked at Bast after she said that sent shivers down her spine for some reason.

"I look forward to it." Xellos said.

"Good, because I also have news for you." Bast said, "As you regain more and more of your soul back your body will also change to reflect it, reforming into your original instead of your current template as well as your powers. Kami wants you to help your sister after she finishes her current tasks by training her in sorcery."

"So they all survived the great war with heaven?" Xellos asked.

"Yes, cutie, but they are sealed away in suspension though their powers are still available to be called upon." Bast said.

"What are you talking about?" Ranko asked.

"Well…that's easy to explain." Xellos said with a grin, "You see…that is a secret."

Ranko wanted to strangle Xellos for that stunt as she heard Bast giggling. No, she wanted to strangle Xellos and a certain Goddess.

ScEnE bReAk

AN: Hi, it was close but scenario 3 actually won out though after thinking about what RubberNeck said about what happened with the Libra card, I figured that was an excellent point. So the soul from the spring is who gets the body and that soul is none other than Xellos. Since Ranko probably won't really look too much into improving in the martial arts I thought this would be an excellent way to increase Ranko's power in another way. Not only will she have the cards she will also begin to learn other types of spells as well for when Happi does come in the sequel, he will for sure now, she can just send him on a ride on a freeze arrow or something. As for why I decided not to call Xellos Ranma, or make a Ranma type persona with Ranko's memories was because I thought it may have been a little too painful in a way seeing a Ranma Saotome, the one her father tried to force her into becoming.

As for possible pairings:

Soun x Nodoka

Kasumi x Tofu

Nabiki x Tatewaki

Akane x Ryoga

Ranko x Ryoga

Ranko x Li

Ranko x Bakura

Sakura x Li

Shampoo x Mousse

Ryou x Ukyo

Ukyo x Ryoga

Bast x Xellos

Bast x Ryou

Meilin x Ryoga

Meilin x Ryou

Tomyo x (Character from sequel, sorry, this one is a sure thing)

I do have my own feelings on who will be with who but they do change, I originally wasn't even going to bring in Bakura and pair Ranko with Li but now its not a sure bet. Feel free to state your opinions on them if you want or vote.

Review Responses:

**Isumo 1489:** No big, and thank you, I wanted a punishment that was severe and permanent for Genma. I don't know much about Bakura's past except from what people have told me in reviews or e-mail so thank you. I really believe that to about Meilin, I prefer to have her friends from the start with Ranko than starting off enemies. I think she should make her own choice who to marry as well. As for the scenarios, sorry, I was trying to think of a way to bring in Happi because as it stood I didn't really want Happi coming in and destroying all the help that Ranko's been given so far. With Ranma, he would have been more powerful and could train a few of the others with Cologne to fight him better. The Belledandy thing was for granting Ranma a wish which would send him to take over the cursed body of Ranko's. Hope you and everyone likes how it went and you weren't being harsh, you had some very good questions. I should have explained better about the purpose of the scenarios when I did them.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, and she will. I wanted to make Bast like this to cause a little mischief every now and then as well as make a more light hearted character. Thanks, I decided to just write section break so I don't have to worry about symbols. I wish I could have used symbols, I really loved my first section break.

**Dragon Man 180:** Thanks, at first I wasn't sure if I even wanted to make Ranko a cat girl so thanks again. As for Bast, well I wanted to make her different, more mischievous and as you said modern. It would be a good idea for her to play with Genma some, teasing him with how well Ranko is doing. She really does, though she doesn't try to act mean to Ranko anymore, some stuff like that will be unavoidable if Akane stays the was she is. Thanks but I hope you like the direction it ended up going in.

**RubberNeck:** You have a very good point and I'm not really sure if Ranko could really face a Ranma Saotome. Too many bad memories from both his visage and name. Hope you like how it turned out.

**Borg rabbit:** Yep, Bast will help Ranko though she may cause some mischief here and there. As for a mental link, its possible but in the next chapter Bast's new form and home will be introduced. Poor, poor Kero…Thanks for the omake idea, I love the thought of a Baka Panda/Martial Artist card.

**AshK:** I'd love to read your stories, in fact I plan to take a few days, maybe a week and do some reading when I finish this story while I work some more on the outline for the next part. The only thing harder than answering reviews though is figuring out what to put down as a review for stories. As for Ukyo, it's a very good possibility of her being adopted, thanks.

**Jetforce4004:** Thanks for the tip, I'll try not to mix them up anymore.

**Darkman v3:** I probably will bring in Happi but now he will be facing not only the Mistress of the cards but a sorceress as well.

**Lov3the3vil:** Thanks though I'm sorry that isn't how it turned out. Hope you do like the way it went and at the moment Bakura and Ranko are getting closer though that could always change.

**DenScurman:** Thanks, and sorry about the confusion with the scenarios. I should of explained what they were for a little better…well, maybe a lot better. The curse is separate now but it isn't a Ranma clone but the spirit from the spring. Thanks, I got a lot of good responses for my version of Bast. It does help explain a little where Akane comes up with all the stuff she does. And you're right, it would help throw people off with an altered appearance, thanks. I'll try my best not to disappoint anyone.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Akane does need to, even if part of her attitude came from the hentai horde as you pointed out, it truly is past time for her to move on from her childish behavior. And Ranko may crash again pretty soon though it will be in a different way that caused her to crash so far for the most part.

**Shinigami:** Yep, Bakura is really a big softie deep down. Bast said she has a couple pics of where she sneaked a kiss from Ryou and since they share the same body, it would be easy to believe it was Bakura. Nabiki angered someone she shouldn't have by trying to blackmail someone but the whole story will come out soon.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, and I do appreciate feedback of any kind, especially about this. As for Bakura and Meilin, its possible and so would Meilin and Ryou. As for Ranko and Li, they are a very good possibility and even though whats going on in this chapter, the future isn't completely set and anything is possible. Ranma probably wouldn't have but since scenario 3 won, though altered some, Ranma won't make an appearance, sorry.

**Smith:** Thanks, I'm sorry about Kodachi though, that was one of the biggest reasons she was chasing Ranko's cursed side thanks to what happened with her garden. I'm glad you liked Genma's punishment, Ranko was able to finally face her worse fear and demons in beating him by herself. And they definitely won't do that.

**Smith:** Thanks, I was trying to make it seem like that and I agree to some extent about video games though I also believe they have many good redeeming qualities as well and can be very helpful. You do have a very good point with Bakura and Cologne. Yep he did and his speech was kind of hard to do but I think it turned out ok, at least I hope. Sorry about the thanks bit but I really am thankful for everyone who reads or reads and reviews. I really am thankful for criticism and help with my writing though I don't like major flames where someone goes off just because of something that happens in the story that they didn't agree with so they try and make the writer feel small or hurt the writer's feelings. I know thank you or thanks doesn't sound like much but I really am thankful.

**Smith:** Thanks, I was trying to make the chapter a little more lighthearted. As for Bakura, well he saw that Ranko was touched by Bast so that is where he got Kitten and he is forward and is dead set on making Ranko his girlfriend and more though he doesn't want to hurt her. Even if she chooses someone else Bakura would stick around for a bit and make sure that Ranko is okay and happy. As for Ranma, sorry he won't be making an appearance but there will be some chaos coming up and probably a lot of it in the sequel. You have a good point about Bakura/Ryou, besides for now its going to be better to not separate them. Thanks, I will keep writing and hopefully improve a lot. Thanks again though I already changed them again for this chapter which I'm sure will work since there is no symbols just letters.

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks, I wanted to make a mischievous character to help bring a little chaos and maybe some fun into the story.

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm also working on a webpage for my stories now so anyone who would like to make any fanart for this or any of my stories I'd appreciate it. Just e-mail them to me and I'll post them and send you an e-mail when I do. Thanks again.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	21. Chapter 21

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 21

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko woke up feeling a lump next to her in the bed. It was too big to be Kero but she had no idea what it could be. Sitting up, the blanket covering her pulled up causing the lump to tumble off of the bed.

"Ouch…" A fluffy white cat moaned from where it just impacted with the floor. "That hurt you know."

"B-Bast…is that you?" Ranko asked in shock, drawing Kero awake from his bed in the dresser door.

"That's me…" the cat moaned, stretching. "That smarts."

"Who's that?" Kero asked, floating over to the two.

"I'm the Goddess Bast," Bast said, "I decided to take a cat form so I could stay near Ranko."

"I thought you went with Xellos last night." Ranko said.

"I did." Bast purred, "Which reminds me, I need to pick up some whip cream for tonight."

"Are you going to make a pie or something?" Ranko asked.

"No, dear, something far more different." Bast purred.

"Cool." Ranko said as she got out of her bed and stretched. "So you are going to be making one of those desert things with the Jell-O?"

"Let's forget about that, Ranko." Kero said while glaring at the cat, "Believe me, you don't want to know. Besides, you have two appointments to get ready for today."

"I almost forgot." Ranko said. First she had a doctor appointment and then she had to meet Tatewaki at the psychologist for that appointment. She really didn't want to go to either today since she actually agreed to go out with Bakura this evening.

A date with Bakura, that was something she wasn't sure she was really ready for. She really didn't know a whole lot about the guy after she thought about it but she felt so safe and comfortable in his arms the previous night. She admitted she was attracted to him but she wasn't really too sure what really happened on dates. She knew she really didn't want to go too far with him or anybody. In fact, the thought of being with anyone physically always changed into an image of Genma hurting her.

Getting to know Bakura was a good thing though which she was hoping to do on this date and she was sure that if he wanted a kiss goodnight that she could at least do that much. Kasumi had stayed up for awhile the previous night with Ranko talking about Bakura and what Ranko would wear. In the end Kasumi had talked Ranko into letting her shop for a dress for Ranko during the doctor appointments since Bakura said it would be a formal dinner.

"So Ranko, are you planning anything special with Bakura tonight?" Bast purred. "Maybe you should wear something a little revealing."

"Kasumi said that she would shop for me today since I have appointments all morning." Ranko said. That was the last thing she wanted to wear though, anything too revealing. It made her feel dirty just thinking about all the looks she would get and was worried about Bakura's reaction.

That of course is something that confused her very much though. She wanted to look stunning for Bakura for their date. She wanted his approval and for him to like her but she was also scared. She didn't want to show off her body to him or anyone else. She was partly ashamed of her body and hated it.

"Look, whoever you are, leave Ranko alone." Kero growled, "She doesn't need this."

"A stuffed toy should know its place." Bast said.

"Why you…" Kero growled.

"Please, just stop it!" Ranko cried, "Bast, I'm not interested in anything like that right now.Okay?" Ranko picked up some clothes and left the room quickly.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

"Now look what you done!" Kero growled.

"I'm sorry." Bast said, hanging her head down low.

"Do you have any idea what her father did to her!" Kero demanded.

"Yes…I seen it in her mind…She was thinking about Bakura kissing her and then…her father replaced him and was hurting her." Bast said, tears leaking from her eyes. "I was only trying to get her to think of Bakura…if she can stop thinking of her father every time being intimate with someone crosses her mind, it'd help her a lot."

"Look, I don't know if you're a Goddess or what you are," Kero said, "But if you hurt Ranko, I swear I'll hurt you."

"I would never hurt my daughter, Kero." Bast said, "I love her, all of my children and only want what's best for them."

"Daughter?" Kero asked

"Yes, all of my avatars are my children, my daughters." Bast said. "I do have a serious side, you know."

"I'm sorry I guess…" Kero said.

"Good, then we can go out for some ice cream!" Bast said with a huge smile, at least the biggest smile her cat form could manage.

"What?" Kero demanded.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko sat in the hot water of the tub letting the heat ease the tensions in her body. She could feel Bast in her head and felt how sorry the Goddess was for upsetting Ranko as Bast was only trying to help in her own weird way.

Did she really want to be that way with any one, with Bakura? She didn't really know, the thought of that made her feel so dirty…like when Genma forced her. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the date now. Why would Bakura want someone like her when he could have a Goddess who seemed more than eager to do anything for him

"Ranko, honey." Nodoka called from the door, "Are you about done, we need to leave soon."

"Coming mom." Ranko called back as she wiped her eyes and climbed out of the tub to dry off and get ready for the day's trials.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

"You actually got a date with Ranko?" Cologne asked, shock evident in the old woman's voice.

"Yeah, so what?" Bakura asked.

"It's just…weird." Cologne said, shaking her head.

"Why is that weird?" Bakura asked, his anger rising at this woman. The crone better not be badmouthing his Kitten or she would suffer greatly.

"I guess I still think of her as Ranma sometimes, but knowing about what happened to her I can understand why she was so uncomfortable with any physical contact." Cologne said.

"She is a sweet girl, Cologne." Bakura said, "How could anyone even think of hurting her, especially her own father?"

"Sometimes child, things happen and there are no explanations that would make any sense." Cologne said.

"You do realize I am technically older than do, do you not?" Bakura asked.

"Not physically, child." Cologne laughed causing Bakura to grumble. "So where are you taking young Ranko?"

"First we are going to eat at that new Italian restaurant and then take a carriage ride through the park before I drop her off at home." Bakura said.

"Sounds like you have a nice evening all planned out, child." Cologne said.

"Hi, you must be Bakura." A boy in long white Chinese robes said with a thick pair of glasses on.

"Yeah." Bakura said, "And you?"

"I'm Mousse." Mousse said, "So who's the lucky girl?"

"My Kitten." Bakura said with a smile.

"K-Kitten?" Mousse growled, "You better not be talking about my Shampoo!"

"Relax you dolt," Cologne said cracking Mousse with her staff, "The kitten young Bakura speaks of is not Shampoo but Ranko."

"You're taking Ranko out on a date?" Mousse asked and with Bakura's nod a long thin blade slid free of Mousse's sleeve and stop just shy of Bakura's throat, "You hurt her and I'll personally carve you into little pieces."

"Mousse, what you doing?" A girl asked slapping Mousse on the back of his head, "No threaten guests. Besides, is Ranko's choice who to go out with, not yours."

"I'm only trying to protect Ranko, Shampoo." Mousse said, withdrawing the blade.

Bakura watched the interaction between the two curiously. It seemed the boy was infatuated with the girl who seemed so angry until Mousse said he was only trying to protect then her face softened.

"You two go get the kitchen ready while I finish my chat with Bakura here." Cologne demanded.

"Yes great grandmother." Shampoo said.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko sat in the chair uncomfortably as noon was approaching faster than she liked. She had already seen both the doctor and the psychiatrist and was only waiting for Tatewaki to finish his session with the counselor.

The doctor appointment was something she didn't want to repeat for awhile but she did have to admit she was glad that she went. She had no diseases at all nor was she pregnant which both greatly relieved her. She still had to come back in a few weeks for a few more tests but the doctor said that she was confident that there was nothing wrong.

The shrink though, that is what bothered her more. She hated the session with him while he kept asking stupid questions and made her recount the entire thing until she couldn't take it and broke down crying. The jerk then just sat there saying to cry it all out then had the nerve to try and make her continue. If not for Tatewaki and her mother, she would have got up and left.

"Hi dear." Nodoka said as she sat down next to Ranko, "Sorry I'm back late, an old friend called on my cell while I was waiting in line and got distracted for a few moments. I might have a couple friends coming in a few weeks to visit for a couple days."

"Its no big mom." Ranko said taking the bag of food Nodoka handed her and pulled out the small side salad and ice water she wanted. Taking a bite of the salad she said, "Mom…I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yes dear?" Nodoka asked.

"Well…there's this boy that asked me out tonight and I said yes." Ranko said, "I was thinking about canceling but…I can't do that to him."

"Ranko, if you don't think you're ready then you don't have to." Nodoka said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want."

"I do want to mom but I don't want to." Ranko sighed, "I decided to go though, I kind of like him and…"

"Its okay, sweetie." Nodoka said, "I want you to be happy and if you think this boy can make you happy then I'll support you in any way."

"Thanks mom." Ranko said.

"You are very welcome dear." Nodoka said.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Nodoka was getting very worried as she looked out the window upstairs and sighed in relief when she saw the two horse carriage coming down the street. She could see her daughter and the boy she had gone out with. The carriage stopped long enough for the two teens to get off.

She watched as Ranko and Bakura walked up the path to the door, hand in hand. She could tell that her daughter was happy and that made Nodoka very happy. She smiled as Ranko slowly turned around to say something, probably good night or something. Slowly the two got closer and even more slowly their lips came to meet as they kissed.

At first Nodoka thought it was very sweet until she noticed something was wrong. Ranko pushed Bakura away and crumpled to the ground. Nodoka ran down the stairs and outside to find Ranko curled up into a ball on the ground sobbing. "Please daddy…stop…STOP IT!"

"Ranko, please, what's wrong?" Bakura was asking trying to get close but every time he did Ranko cried louder.

"Its okay, Bakura." Nodoka said as she knelt to take her daughter in her arms.

"Sh-She just freaked out." Bakura said.

"She'll be okay, Bakura." Nodoka said. "It wasn't your fault. She's having a flashback."

"I'm sorry." Bakura said, worry filling his voice.

"It's okay, but you should head home for the night." Nodoka said, "Maybe come by tomorrow if you want."

"Okay." Bakura said as he turned and left though Nodoka could see he didn't want to and was very much saddened to do it.

Nodoka was mad at the boy at first, when she saw what was happening upstairs a part of her was afraid Bakura did something. When she heard Ranko crying and what she was saying Nodoka realized that it was what Nabiki had warned her about, Ranko was having a flashback to what Genma had done to her. Ranko was locked in a type of nightmare.

Nodoka finally got Ranko to settle down which greatly relieved her. Tonight she wanted to make sure Ranko was okay but tomorrow she wanted to talk to Nabiki some more about this and find out why the girl would know so much about it. The way Nabiki operated in the past gave Nodoka suspicions about what may have happened and she was hoping that they were wrong.

SeCtIoN bReAk

AN: Hi everyone, hope this chapter turned out okay. Between the interruptions and with my thinking about my ex-stepfather (my new step father is great and is more of a father than either my real one or my ex step father) I had a hard time concentrating on it. Also with the days ticking by before school starts again…(cries). My leg is feeling great though and should be better before school starts (yeah, not until school starts…pouts). Oh well, no more riding on motorcycles for me…I've learned my lesson on that. I'm hoping to have this part of this story done before school starts and once it does I may only get a chapter done every two, three days max when I work on the sequel and prequel.

Review Responses:

**Den Scurman:** Until my leg is completely healed and school starts back up, I have no real schedule I guess. Xellos is another of my fave character from a very good anime, Slayers. I'm glad you liked the reactions with everyone and Xellos is going to be about as far from Ranma as you can get which is going to be fun in the sequel when things are much lighter. And Happi will be facing someone who could very easily send him into LEO. As soon as I'm finished with this part of the story I'm going to take a few days break and read some stories so I'll be sure to check yours out.

**Dragon Man 180:** That's a great idea with Nabiki, thanks. And dragon slave will be one of the spells Ranko learns for sure as well as a few other good ones. Thanks, Bast is going to become a cross between a mother and mischief maker. Id love to see a pic of Nodoka and Bast doing that with a younger Ranko, it'd be so cute. I'm not sure about a Ryou pairing with Ranko since he knows that Bakura likes her so much already. And thanks, another great idea which may happen with Ryoga and Bakura.

**Mgsaintz: **Thanks, and there might be a few more slayers showing up in the sequel, it'd make things interesting. So many costume ideas for Tomoyo, Sakura and Nabiki to torture Ranko with. That's okay and thanks, I will.

**RubberNeck:** Yep, but sorry, I meant that the others like Shabrinigo and the lord of nightmares are still around to draw power for spells such as the Giga Slave and such. The slayers cast though could make an appearance in the sequel though, I'm not sure yet. I can't get the picture of Kodachi as Naga, they just seem so much alike.

**Darkepyon:** Thanks, a lot of people seem to be liking it and I have to admit I am to though its not really set yet.

**TheCentauress:** I love the image that brings up, poor Xellos. Ranko could very well become strong enough to rival even Lina or Naga. I pitty anyone who messes with her when she builds her confidence up a little more.

**Smith:** I'm glad you like Bast, I wanted a more human looking Bast but also still a catgirl bast. I also wanted to make her mischievous. Your welcome about writing that and thank you. Slayers is a new addition to the mix and believe me both the manga and anime are great. Thanks, Ukyo Ryoga pairing may happen. Thanks and there will be plenty of chaos to go around when things settle down after the clow judgement.

**Striker 1346:** He might not but he is a perverted lecher so may push his luck a little. He does have his good points and at times he does look like a saint compared to Genma.

**I:** Its no big, but I'm sorry I doubt Ranko will be with all three. As for Hinako, I changed some minor timeline issues and made both Konatsu and Hinako appear earlier so Konatsu and Hinako are both already in the story though they haven't really played any major roles yet.

**Lov3the3vil:** Thanks, and so far it looks like Bakura is winning though its not completely set yet.

**Borg rabbit:** That's a great idea and yet a very disturbing one, thanks.

**Darkman v3:** Sorry, for the moment it doesn't look like it will be happening though in the sequel there are always possibilities.

**Maximara:** Thanks for the info, I never knew that about Kami. And thanks for the Bakura info as well.

**Firehedgehog:** There are so many possibilities…Mew Mew Ranko comes to mind, thanks.

**Shinigami:** Your welcome, I hope I get some good fanart in to put up though I will be trying to make some of my own to put up as well. (My drawing is so not good). As for Xellos, he will be regaining his true body as he regains more and more of his soul and powers. He didn't show up in this chapter because he won't be staying with Ranko for the moment because he went to check a few things but will be back next chapter or two. And Xellos will find true love, maybe a certain Goddess. And good point with Akane, I know many guys are perverted and can be scum but not all of them.

Thank you everyone,

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	22. Chapter 22

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 22

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the character in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko was nervous, very nervous as she waited paitiently after Kasumi helped her dress in a conservative sleeveless black silk dress that covered her completely from the collar at her neck all the way to her ankles. It did have an open back though with slits from her knees down. It had two beautiful white dragons spiraling around the length of the dress. She also wore something that for some reason no matter how good her balance was she still had trouble getting use to the three inch spiked heels. The affect, though conservative, it also showed off her curves nicely which did worry her a little. She was hoping for something a little less…tight.

"Relax, Ranko, you look gorgeous." Kasumi said, adjusting the bow in Ranko's hair which Kasumi brushed out and styled into a loose low ponytail with the ribbon holding it back, tied in a bow.

""I can't help being nervous, Kasumi." Ranko said, "Th-this is my first date…ever."

"I'm sorry, Ranko." Kasumi said, "But it'll be okay. I promise. You look great."

"Ranko!" Nodoka called from downstairs, "Bakura is here."

"There he is." Ranko said nervously, a part of her wanting to just cancel the whole thing.

"Good luck, Ranma."Kasumi said, ushering Ranko out of the room, "And relax, have fun."

"I-I'll try." Ranko said as she walked very carefully down the steps, noticing her mother beaming proudly while Nabiki and Tomoyo were both taping everything. Then she saw him…Bakura. His hair was wild as all ways but he was dressed in a very dark blue suit.

"You are absolutely stunning, Kitten." Bakura said with a big smile, making Ranko blush deeply.

"Th-Thank you, Bakura…you look really nice too…" Ranko said nervously all the while hitting herself in her mind. Bakura didn't look nice, he looked…absolutely hot. Ranko felt something twitching on the top of her head and blushed even more. Her catears appeared and was twitching nervously.

"R-Ranko…?" Nodoka asked, nervously.

"I'll explain it, Ranko." Kasumi said, "Enjoy your date."

"Come on, Kitten." Bakura said, "We have reservations soon."

"Have fun dear." Nodoka called though her voice was laced with worry and something else that Ranko couldn't make out.

"Thanks mom." Ranko said nervously, "Bye everyone."

As Ranko walked next to Bakura her nervousness faded a little as she actually felt, or rather felt the lack of cat ears. She was surprised though when Bakura offered her his arm and she was even more surprised at herself when she took and leaned into him a little. The walk was a quiet one as they enjoyed each other's company and they soon arrived at the restaurant. It was a nice little restaurant with a cozy atmosphere and soft music playing and other couples sitting at various tables talking quietly among themselves.

"We have reservations for two under the name Bakura." Bakura said.

"Ah yes, your waitress will show you to your table." The snotty man behind the counter said after looking in a book.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress this evening." The girl said happily, "This way please to your table.

Ranko followed Bakura and the girl out through the floor and between a few tables until the came to a table off by itself with an excellent view out the window into the park the restaurant sat by.

"Would you like breadsticks or salad?" Kagome asked.

"Both please." Bakura said, taking a menu the girl handed him then Ranko took hers.

"And what would you like to drink?" Kagome asked.

"Would you like some wine or champagne, Ranko?" Bakura asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir but we must ask for your ID before we can serve you and alcohol." Kagome said.

"I'd rather not, Bakura." Ranko said a little sadly then hid it, she wanted to enjoy tonight not think of the past. "I'd rather have a Pepsi."

"Me to." Bakura said, "And I'm ready to order also."

"Okay." Kagome said pulling a pad and pen from her apron.

"I want the chicken alfredo." Bakura said.

"I'll take the spaghetti." Ranko said.

"Okay, that's two Pepsis, one chicken alfredo and one spaghetti. Plus breadsticks and salad." Kagome said, "I'll bring your salad, breadsticks and drinks out in a moment but your food will take a little longer."

"Thank you." Bakura said as Kagome walked away. He then reached across the table and took Ranko's right hand and squeezed it gently, "You okay, kitten."

"I'm fine, Bakura, thank you." Ranko said smiling, "Thank you so much, I love this place."

"I'm glad Kitten." Bakura said as Kagome came out sitting their drinks in front of them as well as a small salad each and a basket of breadsticks in between them.

"Thanks." Bakura and Ranko said at the same time.

"Your welcome, your food will be out shortly but if you need anything just wave." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Bakura said as Kagome walked off.

"Bakura, thank you for everything that you've done for me." Ranko said.

"You're very welcome, Kitten." Bakura said, "I know we haven't really known each other that long but you already mean more to me than you can imagine."

Ranko felt her cheeks burning as Bakura said that, he sounded like he meant it completely. It made Ranko feel so good about knowing that there was someone who knew what happened to her and would still actually want to be with her.

"Thanks, Bakura." Ranko said, fidgeting a little. "I…I was so scared before but I'm so glad I came…this has been the best night of my life…and…I really do like you…"

"Thank you, Ranko." Bakura said with a smile, "You know, you are so much better than I thought you were when we first meet. I knew then there was something special about you, and not just being one of Bast's chosen, but now…there is just so much more than I first thought. I'm in love with you, Ranko."

"Wh-What?" Ranko asked, not believing what she heard.

"I love you, Ranko." Bakura said.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Bakura." Ranko said, "I can't say it to you…I…I."

"Shhh." Bakura said, "Its okay, I know that you have been through a lot and I am more than willing to wait until you are ready to say it, no matter how long it takes."

"I'm sorry, Bakura." Ranko said.

"Don't be, Kitten." Bakura said.

"Here you go." Kagome said sitting down Ranko's plate before her and then gave Bakura his.

They finished their meal mostly in silence though Ranko noticed Bakura looking at her several times. His eyes really did seem to hold so much love in them, it wasn't the way Genma had looked at her either before he hurt her. Bakura wasn't watching just a part of her body though she did notice his eyes sweep over her once or twice though the always ended up looking in her eyes.

When they finished Bakura paid the bill and left a large tip for Kagome then led them outside to where Ranko seen two of the most beautiful white horses ever drawing an open carriage where Bakura led her too.

"My lady." Bakura said, "Our ride awaits."

Ranko giggled as Bakura helped her up into the carriage then joined her. At first Ranko could tell Bakura was fidgeting before he put his arm around her which Ranko leaned into him, snuggling as she watched the stars for a few moments as the carriage started to move and enter the park.

"It's so beautiful." Ranko breathed, she often dreamed of something like this but she never believed that it would ever happen to her. She had all convinced herself that no one would ever want her after what Genma had done but here was Bakura who didn't even care that she was no longer innocent, he only wanted to be with her.

"Not as beautiful as you, Kitten." Bakura said squeezing Ranko a little, "You are the most beautiful thing on this world."

"Thank you, for everything." Ranko whispered as Bakura kissed the top of her head. All too soon though the ride was over as it stopped before her home. Bakura helped her down and they watched as the carriage moved off down the street.

Bakura walked Ranko up the path slowly while they both enjoyed each other's company as much as they can before having to part. Ranko turned to Bakura, nervous and really wasn't too sure what to say but tried, "Th-Thank you Bakura, tonight…it was wonderful."

"You're very welcome, Ranko." Bakura said.

Ranko wasn't sure who initiated it as Bakura moved closer and Ranko tilted her head a little bit moving close to Bakura until there lips met. Ranko closed her eyes letting the feelings wash through her as their lips pressed against each other.

Ranko didn't know why but she opened her eyes but instead of Bakura she saw Genma standing there with a hateful look in his eyes. She struggled against him and pushed him away as she feel to the ground crying. Genma was supposed to be gone, he was GONE!

"Please daddy…stop…STOP IT!" Ranko screamed, shaking in fear as she sobbed. He wasn't supposed to be here, why was he here?

Ranko finally settled down when she found herself on the ground with Nodoka holding her tightly.

"Hush baby, your safe." Nodoka whispered, "No one is going to hurt you."

"Pops was here, mom…he was going to…" Ranko cried.

"No, baby, he wasn't." Nodoka said, "You were having a flashback. "

"A flashback…" Ranko whispered remembering what the counselor and some of the others from group therapy. "Wh-Where's Bakura?"

"I sent him home baby," Nodoka said, "He was very worried about you but I told him to come by tomorrow and he said he would."

"I'm sorry, momma." Ranko whispered.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Nodoka had helped Ranko get ready for bed and sat on the edge of her bed while she was lying down and talked for awhile until Ranko finally fell asleep. Quietly she got up and walked out of the room, softly closing the door as she went.

While passing Nabiki's room she noticed that the door was cracked open and the light was on. Deciding to check and see if she was okay Nodoka stopped at hearing Nabiki's voice. Nodoka could see in the vanity mirror that Nabiki was lying in her bed while talking on a cell phone.

"Yeah, she had a flash back." Nabiki said which angered Nodoka, was Nabiki selling out Ranko again? "Yeah, I think she's okay Naomi. I'm just worried about her…I know what she's going through and I know how much it hurts and that's one of the reasons I want to make sure she has somebody there for her….Yeah, I do love her, she's so much like a little sister to me…Yeah, I was surprised to when she agreed to go out with him…At least I had you and the group but I meant I didn't have any family or friends who knew…The group only helped so much, even with my ice queen mask it was hard…Yeah, I have to go to, Ranko and me will see you for sure Saturday at the group…Bye."

"Nabiki?" Nodoka asked, pushing the door open and walking in, closing it behind her. She noticed that she scared the girl and smiled sadly. "Relax, Nabiki, its okay."

"You heard, didn't you?" Nabiki asked, fear in her voice.

"Nabiki," Nodoka said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "There's no need to be scared, I won't tell anyone if don't want me to but I'd like to be there for you if you let me."

"Why?" Nabiki asked.

"Because," Nodoka said, reaching out and brushed a stray hair out of Nabiki's eye, "I love you, all three of you very much. I don't want to replace your mother, but I'd like to become a second mother to you girls."

"I'm sorry." Nabiki cried.

"It's okay, sweetie." Nodoka said holding the girl until she stopped crying. When Nabiki started to pull away she asked "What happened to you, Nabiki?"

"You know how I made money for my family, right?" Nabiki sniffed.

"Yeah sweetie, but no more of that, right?" Nodoka said.

"No more of it but a few years ago I tried blackmailing some guy who lost a bet and refused to pay up. He finally agreed to pay me but I had to stop off at his home after school to pick up the money before he had to leave. I…I went but he had two other guys there and the attacked me and tore my clothes off. The each took there turn raping me and threatening me that if anyone ever found out that they would come back and kill me. They made me do things…I was so scared…I still am when I see any of them at school, I'm scared that they will do it again." Nabiki said, breaking down in sobs again as she finished telling Nodoka who hugged her again.

"It'll be okay, honey." Nodoka said, "I'm so sorry it happened though. You must have been very strong to hide this for so long and still continue supporting your family."

"I'm not strong…I only did what I had to, to make sure my family survived." Nabiki cried.

"So you go to some kind of group about it?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, that's where I took Ranko to the other night." Nabiki said, "I was talking to a friend from the group."

"If you tell me who those boys are I can…" Nodoka started.

"No." Nabiki said, "You promised not to tell anyone."

"Okay, just as long as you're getting help I won't and as long as you promise that you come to me if you need anything or need to talk." Nodoka said.

"I promise." Nabiki sniffed.

"Good." Nodoka said, kissing the top of Nabiki's head.

SeCtIoN bReAk

AN: Thanks Den Scurman, I'm sorry I didn't have it last chapter but I'm giving back the date in this chapter. I should have had it in the last chapter but too much was happening to me, sorry everyone.

Review Responses:

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks and I love that idea with Happosai. And your welcome about the Belledandy thing, she is from another anime/manga I like called Oh My Goddess and they still might make a cameo or two in the future to check up on Bast. 1: I guess they are kind of stubborn but they make a cute couple. 2: I guess the others do seem kind of bland except for Bakura who I keep leaning more and more toward the more I write though nothing is set yet. 3: Thanks, I actually never thought of the twin card. 4: I kind of like this pairing myself a lot, a goddess and ancient mazoku who both love a little mischief. 5: I'm going to set a little ground work for them within the next few chapters, thanks for a good idea on how to do it. 6: Yep, Tomoyo will be with who has the second key who will likely be Eriol. I'm not sure if I have it but I have a lot of chants from several of the characters saved as well as about fifteen pages of slayers spells saved with what they do. Sorry, there are still two more captures to do before the firey card but one of them is two cards. Kero will be transformed though for about a week before the trials takes place on the full moon.

**TheCentauress:** I kind of like darkstalkers a little so I did get part of Bast from Phelicia. As for MewMew Ranko, I was just kidding a little about that though it could make a great story. As for Ranko's cat ears that part is real though they aren't permanent. They appear when Ranko goes neko or when she gets really excited or nervous though that will probably stop as she learns to control it more.

**Dragon Man 180:** His shadow magic probably wouldn't help much but Nabiki does understand so she won't be to mad, she'll be more worried. Thanks, I wanted to show that Mousse does care for Ranko and I'm glad you liked Bast. I wonder what she'd do to a dog that would chase her, probably wouldn't be good whatever it was.

**Den Scurman:** I wish I could more detail in my stories but I'm still working on getting better at it. Sorry about the date, I wanted to have it in there but it was going to be too long and I was having too many problems yesterday. I was thinking too much about my ex-stepfather on top of all of the interruptions. Even though my leg does feel better it's still hard to get around in but I manage. I hope you liked the date, thanks.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, and that would be interesting. They might show up in Nerima for a couple of days for a tournament or something so the two groups can get together.

**RubberNeck:** The Slayers cast might show up in the sequel, at least some of them, but if they do I'd rather have the originals and not reincarnations. I'd want to see Lina and Ranko's reaction to each other.

**Shurimon:** That's a good question and they Yugi gang may show up in the sequel to answer it.

**Lov3the3vil:** It's very close to being Bakura x Ranko and I doubt that this will be the only date for them. Thank you, I will.

**Gatodepatasblancas:** Thanks, Genma is far from one of my faves. They say write what you know so I try to though I want to write a good comedy Ranma fic. I checked it out and all the chapters seem to be ok now but I'm going to try and send an e-mail and let the staff know just in case, thanks.

**Smith:** It will get better between Ranko and Bakura though it might take a little time. I know its gross, it's very gross even if it wasn't your real dad. As for the motorcycle, the guy driving it is a very good friend who I begged for a ride on it. Well, he wanted to show off and he lost control but wasn't hurt too but not badly. The worse injury was my leg and it did hurt, bad, but its feeling a lot better now though can get sore, itchy, very annoying at times. Thanks, I will.

Thank you everybody for your reviews and thank you to everyone who has read this and enjoyed it.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	23. Chapter 23

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 23

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the characters in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko sighed as she watched out the window wishing that Bakura would hurry up and come. She was home alone as everyone had ended up leaving a few at a time to go do whatever they had planned. A few of them asked if she wanted to come but Ranko didn't want to leave until she saw Bakura and was sure that he didn't hate her after last night.

She was having such a great time and when they kissed, it felt so good but then she had to have freaked out. It was so real to her to, Genma was there kissing her with that hateful, lecherous look in his eyes. It was a flashback, she knew, but it still seemed so real.

Bakura would have all the rights in the world to abandon her now after running their date which was one of the best nights of her life. She had cried for awhile the night before after pretending that she fell asleep and her mother left. Of course Kero and Bast had tried to comfort her but it was useless, though it wasn't her first kiss…it was the most important one.

It wasn't like when that bastard had kissed her, forced his tongue into her mouth. She giggled a little bit at that memory. It was the last time he had kissed her like that after she bit down hard on his tongue. The beating she received because of it was worth it to inflict some pain on the bastard. The memory of the taste of alcohol though…that was one of the biggest reasons she hated the stuff. The reason she refused any the previous night and why she silently prayed Bakura wouldn't drink any either.

She sighed again as she looked out the window again with no sign of Bakura anywhere. He had said he loved her, he would wait for her but for how long would he wait? He deserved someone who could be more normal, who he could kiss without them freaking out.

The loud roar of a motorcycle snapped Ranko out of her thoughts as Bakura came skidding to a halt out front and hopped off of the motorcycle. Ranko ran to the door and out it meeting Bakura half way down the path, relieved that he really did show up.

"Hi, Kitten." Bakura said with a smile.

"Hi Bakura." Ranko said shyly. "I…I'm so sorry about last night."

"It's no big Kitten." Bakura said, "I can't stay long, there's something I have to do this morning but I was hoping that we could meet in the park tonight."

"Sure, what time and where?" Ranko asked.

"Sunset by the fountain." Bakura said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Ranko said.

"Okay, see you later, Kitten." Bakura said starting to turn around.

"Wait…" Ranko said, nervously as Bakura turned back to face her. Genma was gone, he wasn't coming back. No one was ever going to hurt her again. Did she care, maybe even love Bakura? Care, yes, very much but she couldn't bring herself to say she loved him yet.

Steeling herself she walked up to Bakura and pulled his head down and kissed him softly on the lips. Bakura froze for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Ranko and held her close as he responded. They stayed like that as the kissed for a few moments before Ranko broke the kiss and took a few deep breaths to steady herself from the fear that was trying to take over and the excitement that she actually did that.

"Wow." Bakura whispered, "What was that for?"

"Well…I messed up our good night kiss so I wanted to make up for it with a good afternoon kiss." Ranko said.

"I liked it." Bakura said, "I have to get going though, I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight, Bakura." Ranko said as she watched Bakura leave then walked inside slowly closing the door behind her. She felt her lips softly and smiled, she kissed him…she KISSED him and didn't freak out. With a shout of joy she ran up the steps to tell Kero and Bast.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Li looked at the new card that he just caught while wondering why on earth would Clow Reed even make a Song Card for. It was easy to capture and held little to no offensive or defensive capabilities. It was a card made to make someone sing better, big deal. How on earth was that even going to help in the final judgment?

"Well I like the card." Meilin said, "I think it's a great one."

"Whatever…" Li grumbled.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Bakura sighed as he looked through the jewelry display at the outrageous prices on some of the stuff inside. He wanted something for his Kitten but he had no idea what to get her that she would like and he could afford. It was going to cost a good chunk of his savings from all f the duels that he had been in and won or became a finalist in.

'Bakura, she will like any of these.' Ryou said mentally.

'I want to get her something special though…something as a promise that I will always be there for her. I want her to know that I am willing to wait as long as it takes but I want to be with her.' Bakura replied, looking at a golden chain bracelet with little cat charms also made of gold with diamonds as there eyes. "Perfect."

'You know, Bakura, I've never seen this side of you for as long as we've been together.' Ryou said with a hint of amusement.

'I no longer hunger for the vengeance I once did…I hate to admit it but I owe the pharaoh and his brat.' Bakura said, 'I give up on getting all of the millennium items, what happened is in the past and can not be undone.'

'I'm glad, Bakura.' Ryou said.

'Besides, if I decide to continue on my path of vengeance…I won't be able to be with my Kitten.' Bakura said, 'I want to be with her, protect her and cherish her. I want to treat her like the princess she deserves to be…I want…I want to settle down, Ryou. I'm tired of trying to get revenge for something no one even remembers.'

"May I help you?" a young woman asked coming up to the counter in front of Bakura.

"Yes, I would like that golden cat charm bracelet." Bakura said.

"I'm sorry, that is rather expensive." The woman said, "How about something like these gold plated chains over here."

"Kiyone, what have I told you about treating our customers?" an older woman asked.

"I'm sorry, mom." Kiyone sighed.

"Besides, I'm sure Bakura has plenty enough to buy anything in this store…after all he was one of the finalist in the battle city tournament." The older woman said.

"You have to be kidding me!" Kiyone gasped.

"I'm sorry for my daughter, she can be a bit spoiled at times." The woman said, "You wanted the golden cat charm, okay I'll get it for you. And for your trouble I'll even knock off twenty percent."

Bakura walked out of the store with a small smile, even with the discount he spent about eighty percent of his savings but to him it was worth it. Besides, there was a tournament coming up in Nerima that was sponsored by a Daisuke Kuno in celebration of another game and toy store grand opening. The prizes were all very good and there were even sponsorship deals for the winner which paid even more.

'That's a good idea.' Ryou said. 'It should be an easy win.'

'I know.' Bakura said with a smirk All contestants had to purchase one of Kaiba's Duel Disk which was now being sold widespread. Then Bakura thought of something, the tournament was sponsored by Daisuke Kuno but backed by Kaiba Corp causing him to groan. 'I hope that pompous ass doesn't show up for it, I can't stand his attitude. He is worse than I ever was.'

'You got a point there.' Ryou said.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Ranko was taking a small nap before she had to leave to meet Bakura since she was still tired from the lack of sleep the night before. She woke up and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling after looking at her clock and seeing that it was still only a little past noon.

Sighing she started to sit up then noticed how dark it was starting to get in her room which should be impossible since it was clear outside and her curtains was pulled back. Within a few short moments the whole room turned pitch black except for Ranko herself who seemed to be glowing.

Climbing out of bed she walked a few feet before bumping into something solid. After feeling around she figured that it was the wall. Running her hands along its smooth surface she searched for either the light switch or the door knob but couldn't find either.

She was starting to get frightened so pulled out the clow key for comfort, transforming it into the sealing staff. "Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand The force ignite! RELEASE!"

Then it hit her, this was all being caused by a clow card, she could feel it. "Dark Card!"

There was a brief flicker through the darkness but nothing else changed, she couldn't seal it unless it was in its true form but how did she do that? This was beginning to get to her, of course she wasn't really afraid of the dark but she was afraid of things that happened in the dark like beatings and…things she didn't want to think about. Things that made her feel almost as dirty as when the bastard raped her.

"I wish I had a light." Ranko muttered to herself. Then she noticed how she was the only thing that even had any light since she was glowing but the glow didn't go out into the darkness. Why was she glowing though…there had to be someway to figure out what was going on.

"Light…that's it!" Ranko exclaimed, "Light Card!"

"Hello, Ranko." A woman's voice said as the woman Ranko remembered from her dream as the judge appeared in white. A moment later another one appeared dressed in black.

"You were in my dream, weren't you?" Ranko asked, "It was real?"

"Yes, Ranko." The woman in white said, "I have never left you since the seal was broken, I have been in your heart the whole time but I couldn't do anything. I wasn't yet allowed to appear most other cards were caught and now there remains but one."

"But I still have a few more to catch." Ranko said.

"No, Ranko, you don't." the woman dressed in black said. "Another has caught those cards and will be judged as well as you. We both want you as our master though, many of us do. Though you have been through some very traumatic events, your heart still shines strong. We have faith in you."

"When the final card is caught." The woman in white said, "Keroberos will regain his true form and on the night of the full moon Yue will be revealed and he will pass judgment on you both to see who is worthy of the cards."

"We all have come to love you very much Ranko and we want you to be the one," the woman in dark said, "So be strong and all will be okay."

"Please seal us now, Ranko." The woman in white said.

"Thank you." Ranko sniffed as she raised the staff, "The Light Card, The Dark Card, return to your powers confined. LIGHT, DARK!"

As the darkness faded away she caught the two new cards in her hands and smiled. She would become the new master and take very good care of the cards, her friends.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko couldn't be any happier as she sat on the bench waiting for Bakura to get there. She was so close to finishing catching all of the cards and finally be done with it. She was happy about that but she wasn't going to just push them aside, she wanted to make sure they knew how much she had appreciated them and cared for the. There was no way that she was going to forget about them.

"Hey gorgeous, is this seat taken?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"I don't know, my boyfriend could get jealous." Ranko said with a smile then she realized what she said and turned bright red.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Bakura said, "I can take him. A princess such as yourself deserves a strong and devilishly handsome knight such as myself."

"Well, Mr. Knight, why don't you take a load off?" Ranko giggled.

"Boyfriend?" Bakura asked as he sat down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Ranko said.

"No, its okay, I like it." Bakura said, "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Really?" Ranko asked a little nervously.

"Really, Kitten." Bakura said.

"But I can't even say it yet…" Ranko said looking down when Bakura put a dark violet box on her lap. "WH-What's this?" Ranko asked.

"Just open it." Bakura said.

Nervously Ranko opened the velvety box and gasped out what was inside of it, it was beautiful. She loved the way the little cat's eyes sparkled then realized that they were diamonds, real diamonds and the chain looked like real gold.

"I-I can't…Bakura, thank you so much but I can't…" Ranko said, close to crying.

"Yes you can." Bakura said as he took the chain and fastened it around her wrist, "It's not an engagement ring or anything, but it is a promise that I will wait as long as that takes and as long as you will have me. Ranko, I love you and will be here for you no matter what."

At that Ranko did start crying, partly mad about not being able to say those three simple words but so happy that she really did have someone who was willing to accept her for who and what she was and who loved her for it too.

She leaned into Bakura embrace when he hugged her as he asked, "What's wrong kitten?"

Ranko's only answer was to lean up and kiss him on the lips not caring who walked by, she couldn't say she LOVED him but she wanted to so much. She knew she liked him very, very much though and never wanted this moment to end.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

AN: Ranko is feeling much better now and all of the cards but one has been caught but who will be able to catch this one, Ranko or Li? Ranko can't say 'I love you' yet to Bakura but she may be able to soon. Hope everyone liked this chapter.

The sequel will probably be at least two, maybe three or four times longer than this part. Ranko needs to change the cards in it, learn magic and tie up some loose ends for some of the other characters not to mention starting school again but this time as a girl.

Review Responses:

**Firehedgehog:** Don't worry, MewMew Ranko was just a comparison and a bit of a joke, if it happens at all in this story, which I seriously doubt, it won't be until late in the sequel. If I make a MewMew Ranko it will most probably be a story on its own.

**Lov3the3vil:** I hoped this would go over well and I'm glad, I love romance too. Hope you liked how this chapter turned out.

**Shinigami:** You do have a point but believe me it is so hard to talk about it to strangers, much less your own family. The truth probably will come out though and Tatewaki may be the one to punish them. This probably won't happen until the sequel though, sorry. Thanks, Ranko really does need someone and she will have plenty of someone's helping her. As for Akane, she may have a hard time coming to terms with that unfortunately.

**Dragon Man 180:** I actually thought of trying something similar early on, maybe using the Amazon formula 411 thing but I ran into a major barrier there. The rape is not the only thing that bothers her, its much more than that. It's the years of abuse and treatement that she received from Genma that also hurts her. To be able to get rid of most of the pain would also wipe out so much of her memories leaving her without much knowledge at all and wiping out a lot of who she is. That is a good idea with the cards helping her with her confidence and she will get a lot more confidence as Xellos teaches her magic when she is through with the judgment.

**Darkman v3:** That may be a good idea for the sequel, thank you. And that's a good way to bring in Ranma so thanks again.

**RubberNeck:** I love that idea so much but I'm not sure how to pull it off so I'd love any suggestions on how to. As for how far I'm into this story, well I'm not completely sure where it will stop but I believe it will be between chapters 27 and 30 at the moment as Ranko still needs to catch the firey card and prepare for the judgment which I have planned out somewhat but it will probably be very long. I'm not sure if I should break it in half if I can't finish it on time to post it and post the second half the next day or just wait the extra day to post it. In a way I'd like to wait myself but I also promised that I would try my best to do a chapter a day with this story which sometimes has been difficult but I managed so far.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Thanks, and he is moving a bit fast but he has come to care for her very much. Kind of like love at first sight, he could see her aura and it was nothing like he had ever seen before. Besides that he thinks she beautiful and very good hearted and on top of that she is an avatar of Bast. Ryou really does need to have a talk with him though, thanks. And I will, I plan on doing a sequel and a prequel both.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter also. As for the card capturing, there isn't much more of it in this story but there will be a lot of it in both the sequel and prequel as she has to change/catch the cards respectively.

**TheCentauress:** It could in the sequel, after all Nodoka knows all sorts of magical beings and otherworldly creatures such as Alucard of Hellsing as well as Sir Integra. That is a very cute scene and would be very funny to write. I'd also love to get a fanpic of that for my site which should be up as soon as I finish this part of the story.

Thanks everyone for all of your great reviews and comments. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter also.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	24. Chapter 24

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 24

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the characters in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

It was later the next morning when Akane asked Ranko to help find P-Chan which brought a sigh from the red head. Both Ryoga and P-Chan was cured of the directional curse but the little piglet still managed to get lost too easy.

Now the costume session with Tomoyo, Nabiki and Sakura was officially over as the four and Ryoga were now searching through the city. The question was why did Ranko still have to wear the costume that made her look like a French maid or something while she had to stay neko with her tail and ears twitching. But the worse part was Tomoyo was filming the whole thing while Sakura was with Nabiki and Ryoga was with Akane while the three groups searched.

Apparently Akane was taking the pig to the vet earlier and it knew where it was going, it was still a pig but it kept more human intellect that Ranko thought. The pig freaked and took off running and was now lost somewhere but the question was where.

"Why did the stupid pig have to get lost?" Ranko muttered.

"So, Ranko, where did you get the charm bracelet?" Tomoyo asked, "It looks really expensive."

"Bakura gave it to me." Ranko said, her happy mood returning quickly at getting to talk about one of her favorite subjects, Bakura.

"Oooo…SO that's where you went to last night?" Tomoyo asked in a semi-teasing tone, "Do tell, I want all the details."

"There's nothing to tell." Ranko said with a blush.

"I bet." Tomoyo said, "So what happened seriously?"

"He said he loved me and would wait for me…He said this was his promise to me that he will always be there for me." Ranko said, holding the wrist the bracelet was on gently while looking lovingly at it.

"That's great, Ranko!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Then I…kissed him…" Ranko whispered, her face now matching her hair perfectly.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked, a little shock in her voice.

"Yep." Ranko said, "I…I just can't say it to him though…I don't know why…"

"Say what?" Tomoyo asked.

"That I love him." Ranko whispered, "I…I don't know if I do. I like him a lot, Tomoyo, I just don't really know what…what love is…"

"Ranko…" Tomoyo whispered sadly.

"I…I don't even really know for sure if I even deserve to be loved…" Ranko said, bowing her head as they walked. She realized that was what the whole problem was, she didn't know if she deserved him. As happy as he made her she didn't know if she deserved it. Bakura was so wonderful, any girl would be glad to be with him, any girl who wasn't tainted like she was.

"You do deserve it, Ranko." Tomoyo said softly.

"That's just it, Tomoyo, I'm not sure if I do. Any girl would be happy to be with him and they wouldn't be tainted like I was…pop…Genma…he did so much to me Tomoyo, some of it no one knows but…the worst of it…he took something I can't ever get back…made me dirty. Bakura…he deserves more than that, more than me." Ranko said as tears started to fall.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Akane was worried sick that P-Chan was hurt somewhere and was by now wishing that she never tried to bring him to the vet now. She looked for awhile for him but gave up and ran home for help from the others who were now helping to look for her pet, even Ranko who Akane was sure still didn't like the little pig that much.

Ranko, Akane had been confused somewhat recently about the red head. She wasn't sure how to act around her and it seemed that even her sisters thought that it was time that she grew up out of her boys are perverts phase. Why though, they were, just look at what that bastard who was supposed to be Ranko's father did to her.

'What's the difference though, Akane?' Ranko's question kept running through her mind. What the difference was, is that boys are perverts, all of them…but then that would mean even Ryoga was a pervert too wouldn't it? He wasn't though, he was the most polite and kind boy that she ever met.

Ranko wasn't a guy though, she was a girl so the times Akane walked into the bath on Ranko's guy side Ranko couldn't of been perverted…'When I walked in on her!'

Akane was the one who walked in Ranko most of those times and had beat the red head for it calling the girl turned boy a pervert. But what about when Shampoo glomped Ranko or when Ranko was flirting with Ukyo. Or when Ranko had watched all the girls during gym class, what was up with that.

For once Akane's brain was actually trying to sort this out instead of jumping to her usual conclusions. Shampoo was the one who glomped Ranko who always tried to get away. As for Ukyo…Ranko was just being friendly with the chef. But what about gym class?

'I often watched you and your friends, daydreaming about what it would have been like to just be a normal girl.' Ranko's voice rang through Akane's head. None of the instances was Ranko ever really being perverted but what if Ranko was really a boy? What difference would there have been? Ranma seemed so lonely, maybe if he was real he would just have wanted a friend which was why he would have been watching Akane and the others. The fiancé thing would have been the same still, with Ranma doing nothing wrong. And as for the bath incidents…it would have still been Akane's fault…she walked in on him.

But boys were perverts so if Ranma was real he had to be a pervert, right? Then that would have made Akane right but wouldn't it mean that Ranko was a pervert? Ranko wasn't a pervert though…

"DAMN IT!" Akane swore loudly.

"What's wrong, Akane?" Ryoga asked.

"I…I don't know what's real anymore." Akane laughed bitterly, "I'm beginning to think a need a psychiatrist as badly as Ranko."

"Why do you thing that?" Ryoga asked in a confused tone.

"If Ranma was real then he would have been the king of perverts!" Akane growled, "But…that would also mean Ranko is a pervert and I know she isn't!"

"Akane, Ranma never did anything perverted." Ryoga said.

"How about sneaking into my room at night!" Akane demanded then realized that it was Ranko and not Ranma. Why would Ranko be doing that…was Genma doing something to her those times and Ranko was only seeking shelter from him?

"Akane…Ranko was just trying to get P-Chan…" Ryoga said, "Ranko was worried about you and that pig."

"Wh-Why?" Akane asked, "And how do you know?"

"Ranko…she…I don't know…jealous maybe because you treated that animal better than you ever treated her." Ryoga whispered.

Akane sighed, she wasn't sure what to think but Ryoga was right. Boy or girl, Ranko or Ranma at the time was a human being he didn't really do anything wrong and yet Akane treated her pet much better than she ever treated Ranko. Nabiki and the others were right, she needed to grow up but how? She knew that her reactions were instinct by now from all the crap from the hentai horde and then what Genma had done. She was a poor judge of character, she needed to learn to be patient and give a real chance to people before judging them.

Akane made a very important decision, she was going to see if she could go see that psychiatrist that Ranko was seeing. She needed to get her anger under control and learn from her past mistakes with Ranko…

SeCtIoN bReAk

Sakura was moving forward very slowly, at least for her since she was wearing her blades but she wanted to stay with Nabiki. Sakura was worried lately because of her dreams but she didn't know who to talk to about them. She kept having two different dreams about Ranko and one of them scared Sakura very much.

The first was okay, most of them were gathered at some school yard at night with a perfect view of the full moon. A man dressed in white robes and silvery hair descended slowly from the sky on large angelic wings with a determined look in his eyes while cards floated around her in a circle. Ranko called the cards to her and went to attack the man but Sakura never could stay awake past that.

The second dream was disturbing her very much, there was a large man with a white gi and glasses with a bandana on his head. Sakura was sure that it was Ranko's father and she was asleep in an unfamiliar room when he came in drunk and started touching her. She whimpered and begged him to stop but he just hit her and climbed drunkenly on top of her and ripped her clothes of and raped her while holding a hand over her mouth as she cried. He then passed out on top of her and she pushed him off and curled into a ball crying herself to sleep.

The next morning Ranko walked through a home that Sakura had never seen before and scrubbed herself for a long time before going to breakfast with her father, Soun, Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi all around the table.

"It's about time you pervert!" Akane snarled, "If you don't hurry we'll be late again."

Sakura could see the pain on Ranko's face as she replied, "It's not my fault you uncute tomboy!"

"Humph…I don't know why I even bother with you! I got up early just to make you something special and all I get is insults by a sex changing perverted freak!" Akane growled.

Sakura watched as Ranko finally looked down at her untouched plate to see a mess of who knows what that looked like it was breathing. "I think it's alive!"

What happened next shocked Sakura, out of nowhere Akane pulled out a huge mallet and hit Ranko hard with it sending her through the roof which is where Sakura usually woke up.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Nabiki asked.

"N-Nothing." Sakura said, looking away from the girl.

"Sakura, I'm not stupid." Nabiki said, "You can tell me."

"Nabiki…" Sakura sighed, "Please don't tell anyone, everyone I do tell this to thinks I'm crazy except for Tomoyo but this time…it's bad."

"What is it?" Nabiki asked.

"I have these dreams, Nabiki." Sakura said, "They…I see the future through them sometimes and I've been having two different ones lately but one of them seems to be okay, it's the other one that bothers me."

"What happens in it?" Nabiki asked.

"I think it was Ranko's father…I don't know where it was at but she was sleeping and then he came in and raped her. Then…the next morning your sister was calling her a sex changing freak and ended up hitting her with a mallet." Sakura said.

"What did the place look like?" Nabiki asked.

Sakura explained what she could remember of the place as she watched recognition flash across Nabiki's face.

"Th-That's my home…" Nabiki said, shocked. "Are you sure it wasn't the past?"

"I never had dreams of the past…" Sakura said, "Wait…why would you ask if it was the past. Akane slammed Ranko through the roof with a mallet!"

"Sh-She used to do that…she…we all believed she was a boy." Nabiki said.

"I don't give a damn if she's your sister or not!" Sakura said cracking her knuckles, "If she even looks the wrong way at Ranko I swear I'll kick her ass!"

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Ranko was feeling pretty depressed when she heard squealing noises and turned looking for where they was coming from. She found the direction the noise was coming from and gasped, there was a thick cloud of smoke coming from the same direction in the park.

"Ranko!" Kero called flying straight for Ranko. "I sensed the Firey Card and came to find you."

"I think I found it." Ranko said pointing towards the smoke as she could see fire spreading toward her.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Akane and Ryoga froze as the near the park, there was a thick cloud of smoke coming from there. Then Akane heard the squeals of P-Chan and took off toward the fire and her pet.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

"Nabiki!" Sakura cried pointing toward the park where there was a very thick cloud of black smoke now drifting up from it.

"You don't think the others are there do you?" Nabiki asked worried for her friends and family.

"Let's go!" Sakura called as she rushed forward and Nabiki tried her best to follow.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko ran toward the clearing where she heard the cries of the piglet and stopped as she came to a large wall of fire. She could see a black form just through the fire and it looked like a giant ring of fire surrounding it.

Taking out the key of clow Ranko chanted , "Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand The force ignite! RELEASE!"

Throwing a card out in front of her she called out, "Jump Card, Lend me your powers! Release and Dispell! JUMP!"

Small white wings grew on Ranko's shoes as she jumped, boosted by the cards power very high into the air easily clearing the ring of fire but was stopped as a young boy made out of flames with huge wings flew in front of her. She had to shift her weight and flip out of the way of the boy, the heat too much to get close to.

Landing back on the ground she stumbled back a few paces before regaining her balance. Pulling out another card she threw it in front of her calling out, "Freeze Card, freeze and trap the Firey! Release and Dispell! FREEZE!"

A large ice like fish flew from the card towards the firey boy, sending misty tendrils out to circle the boy only to turn into steam before even reaching. The fish got closer to freeze and let out a cry of pain falling away from the boy. As it fell it changed back into a card which Ranko caught.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Ranko cried, holding the card to her chest.

"It's okay, Ranko." Kero said, "The Freeze isn't hurt, the Firey just forced it to revert to its card."

"We have to stop it before it burns down the whole park." Tomoyo said.

"P-CHAN!" Akane cried as she ran up but Ryoga caught her arm.

"We can't get through there." Ryoga said, "We need to put out the fire."

"We can't." Ranko said, "Not until I can seal Firey."

"Then seal it!" Akane cried, "My P-Chan is in there!"

"I'm working on it." Ranko said, "Maybe Windy?"

"No good." Kero said, "Windy would only fan out the flames."

"Ranko! Tomoyo!" Sakura called as she skidded to a stop.

"What's up with the barbeque?" Nabiki asked.

"It's no barbeque." Li said as Meilin and he ran up to the group. "Don't worry, I'll stop it."

"Li!" Ranko called as he chased after the firey boy that just flew past them, its body setting any trees and bushes it past that wasn't already on fire ablaze.

Ranko was horrified as she was catching up to Li and Firey, Firey was floating in the air before Li with a smirk on its face. Above Li was a large branch that was on fire and looked like it was about to fall right on top of him. "Watch out!" She called, racing to push him out of the way but she was going to be too late. Sakura came flying by on her roller blades and tackled Li just as the branch crashed to the ground.

Firey flew off in another direction as Ranko gave chase, glad that Li and Sakura looked okay. She had to figure out a way to stop the firey before someone really did get hurt. She was afraid of another card getting hurt though. She was tempted to use Watery but was afraid of the same results as Freeze. She needed something else, maybe something that could smother the flames like Sand…or Earthy!

Pulling out a card Ranko threw it in front of her bringing the staff down to it, "Earthy Card, trap the Firey in your confines! Release and Dispell! EARTHY!"

A woman whose dress seemed to be made out of rock and earth appeared then disappeared in streams of power that caused a large hand made from rock to come from the ground and grab the Firey, holding it so it couldn't escape.

"Earthy Card! Firey Card! Return to your powers confined! EARTHY! FIREY!" Ranko cried out. Both shrank and became two cards which flew to Ranko's hand.

"Great job, Ranko." Kero said as he floated up to Ranko.

"P-Chan!" Akane cried, rushing to gather her pet in her arms as the flames died down and disappeared.

A bright light appeared drawing Ranko's attention to Kero whose wings grew until the stretched around him and then pulled back leaving a lion like creature with large angelic wings coming from his back.

"K-Kero?" Ranko asked, startled.

"Yes, now that you have caught Firey I can take on my true form." Kero said, "Keroberos, Gaurdian Beast of the Seal."

"Wow." Ranko said in awe.

"Maybe you should do something about the damage?" Kero said.

"Right!" Ranko said throwing a card out, "Erase Card, erase the damage done by the Firey! Release and Dispell! ERASE!"

Ranko watched in satisfaction as where the Erase passed by the trees and the surrounding area was restored to what it was like before the Firey wrecked havoc on the area.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Li groaned as he realized someone had just pushed him down to the ground as a large burning tree limb fell where he was just standing. Whoever it was either saved his life or saved him from a lot of pain.

He realized it was a girl as she started to move then looked into his eyes and froze. He was staring into a pair of deep green eyes and he couldn't look away. He felt a strong connection with whoever it was like he always knew her.

"Um…sorry about that." The girl said. Li recognized the voice, it was Ranko's friend Sakura.

"It's okay." Li said.

"Maybe we should get up now." Sakura said, not bothering to move.

"Yeah…" Li said, not able to tear his eyes away from bright green orbs staring back at him.

SeCtIoN bReAk

AN: Well, the last card has been caught and soon will be the judgment though that won't come for another couple of chapters. The sequel, and I may work on the prequel at the same time though not as much as the sequel, will be coming shortly after the judgment as that will most likely be the last chapter in this part of the story.

Review Responses:

**Den Scurman:** You did, thank you. I'm glad it all turned out okay with the two chapters. And you wasn't, I like reviews like that one, the only reviews I don't like is straight out flames. Its okay, my little brother wants to see his dad (my ex stepfather) which I don't even want him anywhere near here and neither does my mom but I don't know how to explain something to a little kid like this. Sorry about Bakura's raspy voice thing, I kind of liked it myself. I loved how he sounded. I don't think Kagome ever worked as a waitress but I thought it would make a nice cameo. Good luck with your proofreading. My leg is feeling pretty good right now, just itchy. (pouts) Thank you.

**Dragon Man 180:** That would be a good idea for a punishment on Genma. I doubt Li could take any of those cards but Ranko did. I haven't written how Ranko caught Earthy or Fight but Ranko did catch Firey this chapter. That would have been a good idea with Ranko's neko side, thanks.

**Lov3the3vil:** It's very likely, thanks I hope you liked this chapter too.

**TheCentauress:** Thanks, I wanted to make that scene better than any of the cards that I've written about yet and the firey inthis chapter to be the longest and most detailed one. Thanks for the idea, it would have been great but she already used the Earthy to do it.

**Shinigami:** This will probably have between three and for more chapters yet to go but I don't have the sequel written yet but I have been putting together ideas and basic outlines though that doesn't mean anything. With every chapter there is a possibility of change and too much change will totally destroy the outline but at least I'll have where the sequel will be heading toward. Akane does need to learn a lesson and she will start to get some help with her temper but she is pretty stubborn. I'm not sure if Akane will find out about Ryoga being P-Chan since they are split now but it could happen.

**DigiSim:** They have a McDonald's so it's a possibility that they have some kind of Italian restaurant.

**Darkman v3:** I can't make any promises on it but I really do like it and it's a possibility of doing it in the sequel.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, I'm kind of going with love at first sight with Bakura. I hope that the firey card capture turned out good. Thanks, hope you liked this chapter.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Sorry, I tried to make this one better but both the prequel and sequel the capturing/changing of the cards I want to make much better. I try to add some unique ideas to my stories but it's so hard anymore with so many ideas already done in so many other good stories. I'm glad that I'm getting so many good responses with the Bakura/Ranko pairing. Thanks, I will.

**Isumo 1489:** You really did help, thanks and your welcome. That sounds about right, thank you so much. As for the tournament I decided I will do it near the beginning of the sequel and I would love to have your OC do that and your help with doing it. Thank you very much, I hope this one turned out good.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, Li will end up being a part in the trial though I seriously doubt he will win. He is far more skilled than he was when he was a child but then again he has so many less cards than he did in the cannon universe. And the cards he does have won't help him a whole lot. There will be a few more chapter for this story before the sequel, hope you will like both.

**RubberNeck:** You are right about that, they don't look alike really. I love the idea though but I will have to bring in Naga as well as the most of the others from Next and Try. Thank you so much.

**Den Scurman:** Yep, thanks and your welcome, I'm glad that you enjoyed it so far. And yep, he is the head Kuno. They may get a chance, I'm not too sure yet though I'm not to sure about Kaiba. Ranko is feeling better about herself but she is having some self doubts that Bakura and her will talk about in maybe the next chapter. As for Kero and Bast, Bast doesn't like Kero a whole lot yet but they will become better friends as time goes on. There may be a cameo with another certain talking white cat in the sequel who isn't quite as annoying as his other feline friend who though annoying at times I still love.

**Firehedgehog:** That's good but I'm not sure what the yugi gang will think but their thoughts will vary greatly.

Thank you everyone for your reviews and all your support,

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	25. Chapter 25

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 25

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the characters in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko couldn't believe she was doing this again, especially the day after catching Firey, she should have been getting ready for the judgment but Kero said it wouldn't happen until the full moon which was a couple more days away. Now she was outback again, indside the safety of the wall in her bikini again with Nabiki sunbathing. Everyone else had gone out except for Alita who was watching something on the television.

"You need to relax." Nabiki said, "Believe me I know its hard…I was the same way at first. But this feels great."

"I guess." Ranko said but she did have to admit, it felt great. The warmth of the sun on her as she lay back on the lawn chair relaxing. It felt good and she needed that for what she was going to do later that day. Bakura was supposed to come over in the afternoon and Ranko had to do it as much as it was tearing her apart…she had to break it off.

"Hey Kitten." Bakura's voice came from behind her, "Looking good."

"What?" Ranko asked, sitting up, trying to cover herself as she looked behind her to see a smiling Bakura.

"How the hell did you get out here?" Nabiki demanded.

"Alita let me in and said you were out here." Bakura said.

"Let's go to my room." Ranko said, "I…I need to talk to you."

"Sure Kitten." Bakura said.

"Ranko…I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Nabiki said.

"It's okay, Nabiki." Ranko said, getting up. "I trust Bakura."

Ranko led the way inside with Bakura following, she could feel his eyes sweeping over her body. She should have been disgusted over it but she wasn't…she liked having him looking at her, it made her feel good in a way. She cared for him, wanted to be with him so much but she knew it was impossible.

As the finally made it into Ranko's room she locked the door behind them and went to her closet pulling out a long shirt and pulling it on over her swimsuit as Bakura sat down on the bed. Ranko walked to the vanity where the bracelet he had given her was sitting. She picked it up and walked to Bakura holding it out. She noticed that Kero wasn't in his door and was thankful that he seemed to be elsewhere.

"I want you to have this back." Ranko said, fighting hard not to break down crying. She needed to be strong for this, it was for Bakura. "I can't see you any more."

"I don't want it back Kitten…but why can't you?" Bakura asked.

"I just…can't." Ranko said, trembling.

"Ranko…why?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura…it's for your own good." Ranko said, offering the bracelet again which Bakura refused.

"Why, Ranko, please tell me why." Bakura said.

"You…you deserve so much better than me, Bakura." Ranko said, tears falling freely now. "I'm…I'm just a used piece of trash…"

"Don't you dare say that about the girl I love." Bakura said pulling Ranko into his lap.

"But…But its true, Bakura. You deserve so much better than me. I'm dirty…I…slept with my own father twice." Ranko cried as Bakura held her.

"You was raped, Ranko, that bastard hurt you." Bakura said, "He forced you, Ranko…that doesn't make you dirty or trashy…"

"I-I can't even offer you anything…he took it…you deserve someone who…" Ranko cried, burying her head in his chest.

"Ranko…I love you and all I want is your love in return but I'm willing to wait as long as it takes. I just want to be with you, to me you are everything." Bakura said, stroking Ranko's back.

"If you don't care that I'm dirty then prove it." Ranko cried, pushing away from Bakura a little and pulling off her shirt so all she had on was the bikini. "Make love to me."

"No." Bakura said.

"You see, you can't even stand the thought of that…" Ranko cried but Bakura stopped anything else with a kiss.

"Ranko," Bakura said, finally breaking the kiss, "I would love to but I don't believe that you are ready for that, I won't ruin what has grown between us for a few minutes of lust. When we do make love, it will be when we are both ready and hopefully married. I won't hurt you and if we did make love now, it would only end up hurting you."

"M-Married?" Ranko sniffed.

"Yes, Ranko…" Bakura said, "I said I loved you and I do, I want to spend my life with you. I'll willing to wait as long as it takes for you to heal but I'm not going to leave you alone. Not now, not ever."

"Y-You're serious?" Ranko asked, shocked.

"Very serious, Ranko." Bakura said with a smile, "I have never felt this way before for anyone, I was in love once a long, long time ago but…it was nothing like this. She was nothing like you, you have given me something to live for other than vengeance and hatred."

"I'm sorry, Bakura." Ranko cried as he held her tightly while gently rocking her.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Nabiki slowly followed the two up to Ranko's room and stood outside the door with her ear pressed up against it listening. If Bakura tried to do anything she swore that she would kill him. She couldn't believe it when Ranko told Bakura that she couldn't see him anymore. Bakura had refused to take her simple explanation and Ranko broke down crying and told him why which tore at Nabiki's heart. She knew how hard it could get after what had happened to Ranko, she knew all of the feelings that the girl was feeling.

Nabiki almost tore into the room when Ranko told Bakura to make love to her, she was sure Bakura would be all too happy to take her up on it but he had actually said no. Nabiki couldn't believe what Bakura had told Ranko, of course she wasn't her little sister but Nabiki still didn't trust many guys too easily and definitely not Bakura. He…scared her. She didn't know what it was but the boy very presence sent shivers down her back at times.

What Bakura had said next completely floored Nabiki, Bakura had said he wanted to MARRY Ranko. He wanted to be with her but wanted to wait until she was feeling better, he was willing to let her heal before pushing Ranko into anything. She never believed a guy would do that.

Of course Nabiki was very happy when she heard that Ranko was going out on a date with someone she knew but she still worried about Ranko. Then when she got to know Bakura she started feeling that something was off about him. So many alarms started going off in her head every time he was around, especially when he wore that strange ring around his neck.

Ranko was okay though and Nabiki needed to let them have a little privacy so she left for her room to change and maybe go out. After all, it was summer break and she wanted to enjoy it as much of it as she could.

SeCtIoN bReAk

'I hope she'll be okay.' Ryou told Bakura.

'She will, she's strong Ryou but right now she is hurting and confused, all she needs is time to heal and some confidence.' Bakura said, 'Back in my time, bastards who did things like this were severely punished.'

'I thought most people really didn't care about stuff like that back then.' Ryou said.

'Don't believe everything that you see or hear.' Bakura said, 'Though I guess some places really didn't care.'

'She really is beautiful…isn't she?' Ryou asked as Ranko slept in their lap.

'She is but don't get any ideas, Ryou, she's mine.' Bakura said.

'I wouldn't dream of it, Bakura.' Ryou laughed, 'She cares for you very much you know.'

'I know…' Bakura said, 'And she means the world to me, how anyone could hurt someone so badly is beyond me. Do you know what scares me, Ryou?'

'What?' Ryou asked.

'If I kept on the road of vengeance, how far into the darkness would I have sunk? Would I have someday even sunk to the level of doing this to someone?' Bakura asked, 'Would I have destroyed someone's life for my own selfish desires?'

'I don't believe so, Bakura.' Ryou said, 'You were angry and with good reason but it is good that you finally let it go. It would have probably ended up destroying you. It almost did with Marik.'

'It's over with, I will never return to being the way I was Ryou.' Bakura said, 'I'm afraid of what I'd do if I did.'

sEcTiOn BrEaK

"Hi, Tofu." Kasumi said as she walked into the small clinic carrying a plate of cookies she had made especially for him. She was surprised though when the doctor didn't start acting strange like he always did when she was around and that thrilled her but also worried her. She hoped nothing was wrong.

"Hello Kasumi." Tofu said.

"Is anything wrong?" Kasumi asked.

"No, why?" Tofu asked confused.

"Well, usually you…" Kasumi tried to say more but Tofu cut her off.

"Do not worry, Kasumi Tendo." Tofu said in a different voice which scared her, "The book is complete, my powers are now at full strength and the fusion is finally complete. The imbalances which caused Tofu's strange reactions are no longer of a concern as the have now balanced out. Come the full moon, judgment shall be passed and we will be as one."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked fearfully as she backed up towards the door as two large wings formed out of Tofu's back and enclosed around his body. When the moved out of the way there was an angel standing in his place.

"You're an angel?" Kasumi gasped.

"No, Kasumi, I am not." The man chuckled, "I am Yue, I share this body with your friend Tofu. When I came here I was with a different host but my presence in him was causing him to die. This shouldn't have been but something went wrong when we joined. Tofu found out about it and offered himself as my new host in order to save the boy. I agreed as I didn't want to hurt anyone so we joined. I regret though that our joining was harder that it should have been and caused imbalances that caused the little episodes because we couldn't fully fuse until now. I regret though that we both may fuse completely, with both of us becoming one entity."

"So Tofu is okay?" Kasumi asked, nervous.

"Yes, Kasumi." Tofu's voice said from Yue's body. "I'm sorry for not telling you before but as you heard…it was a little difficult. I hated it when it happened though because I…I came to care for you a great deal."

Kasumi watched as the angelic body shifted back into Tofu's body. When she seen him reappear, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I was so scared something happened to you."

"How do you know I was telling the truth?" Tofu asked.

"Because silly, I can see that you are still you…your aura was always very strong." Kasumi said.

"You can see auras?" Tofu asked in surprise.

"Of course silly, my mom taught me before she died." Kasumi said.

"Yue wants you to do a favor for him if you will. Don't worry though, he promises no one will get hurt."

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Yue wants you to tell Ranko to have Kero and her to meet him at Furinkan High on the night of the full moon. He says to just tell her that it is a challenge from Yue but not to let her know who Yue is or how to find him." Tofu said.

"I will, but Tofu…can we talk without Yue knowing what's going on?" Kasumi asked shyly.

"Of course, he is sleeping now." Tofu said.

"Good, I always wanted to do this." Kasumi smiled as she kissed Tofu fully on the lips.

SeCtIoN bReAk

AN: Hi everyone, I hope this chapter turned out okay. Ranko is having a little bit of a hard time still but she is doing a lot better than before. The sequel she will have plenty of self confidence and maybe a little more by the end of this part. She will be able to say those three simple words to Bakura though most likely by the end of this part of the story.

I decided to have Yue kind of posses Tofu to explain his actions around Kasumi but since Tofu didn't have as much magic as his old host, it was hard for Yue to do a perfect transfer. So that left an imbalance in magical energies and other things that caused Tofu's behavior. With Ranko finally sealing the last card and the Clow Book once again complete, Yue was able to draw enough power from it to finally fix the problem but also made a mistake.

At the moment, Yue and Tofu will become one person by the end of the judgment but they may not.

**Dragon Man 180:** I'm glad, I think they are going to be a pairing. That's a great idea and I bet Ranko would love that. I also loved the idea about Yue but he won't be affected by it anymore I'm afraid.

**Vixen2:** Yep, I have a lot of spare time at the moment to write. Thanks, Sakura's dreams are visions of the future. I remembered that she saw the radio tower in her dreams several times before her judgment and I'm pretty sure she dreamed a few other things before they happened so I had her keep that ability. Bakura is trying to be better but god help anyone who hurts Ranko, especially Genma if he ever finds away out of the shadow realm. Li won't win and I'm sorry about the pairing…I never thought of a Tomoyo/Sakura one since they are close cousins in this one. But if I hadn't already of made them cousins in this story I would have loved to use your idea and seen where that went. Thanks, I try though every once in awhile, as with this chapter, I have a hard time thinking because of one thing or another and I'm not completely happy with how it turns out. I do plan to go back once I finish and fix up those few chapters and may even work on reworking the whole thing to make it better but it will still be the same story. When I do it will be posted on my web site as an enhanced edition or something.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, and they will become friends. I was going to wait until the judgment to bring Yue in but I needed a way to get Ranko where I wanted for the trial and this was the best way I could think of. When Bast and Xellos was talking about the greater Mazoku like Shabinigdo and the Lord of Nightmares. Some of the other Slayers cast will be showing up in the sequel though thanks to RubberNeck's idea.

**RubberNeck:** Sorry, I had a part of the chapter already worked out and it was easy to finish it so I went ahead and posted it.

**Mgsaintz:** Thanks, and Akane will be getting help but I'm not sure how easy it will be for her to get over it. Thanks again, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Darkman v3:** If I do bring in Ranma he won't be unless it's Kasumi from his universe.

**Firehedgehog:** Thanks and she will for sure. As for the yugi gangs' thoughts, that would probably cover it mostly.

**Lov3the3vil:** Yep and thank you. And your right, Bakura and Ranko will be together and Li and Sakura may very well become a pairing. Thanks again, I hope this chapter turned out pretty good.

**TheWhiteMonk: **Thanks, I'll try my best for when I do the judgment and in the sequel and prequel while changing/catching the cards. (I'll also try with the rest of it too.) Akane will be confronted in the next chapter by Sakura and it may happen some in the sequel too. Akane…I don't really know what to say about her. Sometimes I see myself in her though, well before my boyfriend helped me. (My mom hates him though…grumbles) She isn't exactly one of my fave characters but she's also not one of my least fave characters either.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, I didn't want to use the same way Sakura did in the cannon to catch Firey. I love it and that would be great but e-mailing it may be best depending on how long it is. As for Sakura's dream abilities, I'm thinking she might get much more near the middle of the sequel thanks to a new character who might be forced to get her help. I would love any help with Bakura's deck and strategy, thank you.

**Shinigami:** Something will happen next chapter, I'm not sure if it will involve a mallet or not but it will have Sakura confronting Akane, thanks.

Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this. Also, thank you to everyone for your reviews and support and all of your help.

Until Next Time

Ja Ne


	26. Chapter 26

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 26

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the characters in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Sakura slowly rolled along on her blades next to Akane as she asked the girl to take a walk with her while Nabiki and Ranko sunbathed. Too say that she was upset would be an understatement about what she heard about Akane and Ranko.

"Akane…I wanted to talk to you alone…about your treatment of Ranko." Sakura said, clenching and unclenching her fist.

"What about?" Akane asked.

"Is it true that you used to beat on Ranko?" Sakura asked.

"NO…I never…I…I hit Ranma…I didn't know he was a girl…Ranma…I thought he was a pervert." Akane sputtered.

"What is the difference, Akane?" Sakura asked.

"Ranma…he acted so much like a pervert." Akane said.

"That's not what I asked, Akane." Sakura said, "I asked, what is the difference? You had no right going around hitting someone like that, you could have killed someone with something like that."

"What business is it of yours!" Akane growled, stopping to glare at Sakura who also stopped to glare back.

"It's my business when it includes my friends and family, I want you to be included in that but I will NOT tolerate you acting like that bastard who hurt Ranko!"

"I am nothing like that piece of garbage!" Akane screamed back.

"Really, Akane!" Sakura demanded, "You beat her anytime she did something that you either imagined or anything you didn't like! To me that's abuse and no better than what that bastard did!"

Sakura quickly pushed back as Akane punched at her, rolling to s stop a few feet away. "See what I mean, you are resorting to violence because someone is questioning your beliefs? Do you think I know any fighting to protect myself, as far as you know I can't and that would mean you are attacking someone weaker than you, Akane. What is one of the more tenants of any form of martial artist?"

"SHUT UP!" Akane screamed, a battle aura burning brightly around her.

"It's to protect the weak, Akane." Sakura said, "What you are doing is being a bully."

"SHUT UP!" Akane screamed again as she rushed toward Sakura to attack her. The last moment though Sakura dropped down while quickly spinning on one of her blades and extending her other leg into a sweep knocking Akane off of her feet. Jumping up and away from Akane Sakura laughed.

"Oh yeah, Akane…I'll answer my own question." Sakura said, "Yeah, I can fight. Pretty good too if I do say so myself."

"AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!" Akane shrieked as she jumped up and lunged at Sakura who dodged each attack easily with the extra speed of her blades. Jumping over a kick, dodging to the side of a punch, rolling back from another punch, jumping another kick…It went on and on until Sakura noticed Akane starting to tire and begin messing up. Jumping into the air Sakura twisted her body and extended her leg into a kick catching Akane's jaw knocking the girl spinning back to land on the ground crying.

"I'm not like him!" Akane sobbed, "I don't want to be!"

"Akane…if you don't want to be you don't have to." Sakura sighed, maybe she went too far in this but Ranko and her safety came well over Akane's own in Sakura's book. Not that Sakura wouldn't help Akane if anything ever happened but if she had to choose between one of them then it would be Ranko.

She didn't believe Akane was really a bad person, she just held so much anger in her that made the girl a ticking time bomb. She needed to see that being that way was not much difference than being a bully or when Genma had beat Ranko.

"I…I can't control it…" Akane sobbed, lying on the ground shaking.

"Shhhh…" Sakura said kneeling down to help Akane sit up and winced at the bruise on Akane's face. "Akane…if you can't control your anger then you should get help with it. If you don't it will only get you into trouble."

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" Akane cried.

"I should be sorry to, Akane." Sakura said, "I guess I was kind of the bully this time, I was just so angry when I heard that you used to hit Ranko and when I found out more about it…"

"You're right, Sakura." Akane sniffed, "I am a bully. I want to get control of my anger."

"I might be able to help you a little with it Akane if you are patient enough but you should also see an anger management counselor or something."

"I want to…" Akane whispered. "How can you help me though?"

"I'll teach you some very good meditation techniques that I picked up from this one girl I knew a while back when I trained under Uncle Kuno." Sakura said, "I think her name was Raven or something like that. I use them a lot myself, they really help to calm you."

"Thanks." Akane said.

"Friends?" Sakura asked.

"Friends." Akane said, smiling and letting Sakura help her up.

"But if I ever see you attack Ranko or anyone else without cause I will kick your ass again until I get the point into your head." Sakura said.

"Okay…" Akane whispered.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Bast smiled as she found her target walking back home after getting down at Tofu's. She jumped down in front of Kasumi and shifted into her human form and walked next to her. The smell coming off of Kasumi made Bast smile even more, "Hi Kasumi." Bast said, startling Kasumi.

"Hi, Bast." Kasumi said happily.

"I wanted to offer you a chance to become one of my avatars, Kasumi." Bast said, smiling. "Like Ranko is now."

"I appreciate it, Bast, but I have to refuse." Kasumi said, "I don't think I'd make a very good one."

"Nonsense girl, you'd make a great avatar." Bast said, "But I'll let you think about it for awhile. More importantly, I want details girl."

"D-Details?" Kasumi asked blushing.

"Yes details." Bast said with a smirk, "I can smell it on you, girl. I never thought you of all people would have had it in you. I can't blame you though, Tofu is such a hunk."

"BAST!" Kasumi exclaimed, her face turning completely red causing Bast to giggle a bit.

"Relax, girl, I think it's great that you found someone." Bast said, "But tell me…how good was he?"

"Wh-Wh-Wh…" Kasumi tried to say giving the perfect impression of a fish.

"I bet it was great…but I'll stop teasing you about it for now." Bast said, "I need to find Xellos tonight…have some fun of my own."

"What happened to Xellos anyways?" Kasumi asked.

"He wanted to go see about getting something for Ranko." Bast said, "She should be back by the beginning of the week."

"How are you going to find him?" Kasumi asked.

"Well…I am a Goddess." Bast giggled. "I seriously do think you would make a great avatar, Kasumi. You may not be very adept at hurting people or fighting but you have other unique gifts. And some of my gifts could enhance them, even do stuff you never dreamed possible."

"L-Like what?" Kasumi asked, interest crossing her face.

"Like healing, Kasumi." Bast said, "One of my gifts could let you heal most minor wounds and help heal more major ones. You are great with helping people, Kasumi and treating them. This would only help you even more."

"I don't know." Kasumi said as the kept walking.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Nodoka sighed as she looked at the two manila folders that she had carried. Kyo had done a great job gathering all of the information that she asked for on Ukyo Kuonji. The restaurant was nice, she remembered it from when they cam thee before but she had learned so much about the girl then.

Walking in the front door she was greeted by a boy dressed as a girl who she was sure many believed that he truly was a she.

"Welcome to U-Chan's." the boy said, "My name is Konatsu and I'll be your waitress today."

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to eat young man." Nodoka said, "I've come to speak with Ukyo Kuonji about an important matter."

"That's me, sugar." The girl behind the grill said.

"Good day, Ms Kuonji." Nodoka said, "I came to speak about an important matter with you."

"Konatsu, please put up the closed sign." Ukyo said.

"Right away Mistress." Konatsu said doing as Ukyo had asked.

"How can I help you, Mrs. Saotome?" Ukyo asked.

"My name is not Saotome, it's Kuno." Nodoka said coldly causing Ukyo to flinch. "I want to know what you plan to do about my daughter. Do you plan to seek vengeance for something she had no part in?"

"No…I don't know…" Ukyo sighed, "I…I don't want to but my dad is forcing me to. He…I called him and he said to kill her or don't come back."

"If you attack my daughter there will be dire consequences, Ukyo." Nodoka said handing Ukyo the first folder which contained several incidents where Ukyo had attacked Ranma with her battle spatula. "I can either press charges on you for attacking my child or have your entire clan eliminated. While I don't care for that option I will do anything to protect my family."

"You'd just be doing me a favor." Ukyo sighed, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Tell me, Ukyo. Do you like my daughter?" Nodoka asked, "As a friend or sister."

"Yes." Ukyo said softly.

"Tell me, what would you think of leaving the Kuonji clan?" Nodoka asked.

"I-I don't know." Ukyo said.

"Look at this." Nodoka said handing the second file to Ukyo. She watched as the girl looked over the paperwork inside in shock and then hope. That folder contained all of the paperwork she needed to in order for Ukyo's father to be charged with child abandonment and endangerment as well as conspiracy to commit murder. In affect, Ukyo would be taken out of his custody and put under Nodoka's custody. It also contained all the paperwork to officially bring Ukyo into the Kuno clan as Nodoka's daughter. All the papers needed is signed and dated by Ukyo.

"I-Is this for real?" Ukyo asked.

"Yes it is, all you have to do is decide if you prefer a father who treated you like dirt or a mother and family who would love and support you." Nodoka said.

"Konatsu, bring me a pen." Ukyo said with tears running freely and a big smile.

"Welcome to the family dear," Nodoka said hugging the girl before her.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Ryoga sat under the bridge thinking how ironic that he was in the same place he knew Ranma…well, Ranko went when she needed time to herself to think. He liked Ranko very much but he doubted that after all of the times he had attacked her thinking that she was Ranma.

At first he thought maybe they could work things out and hopefully become closer but seeing how close she was to Bakura, that was pretty much not going to happen. He still cared for Akane too but he also didn't know what to do there, he couldn't face her with the truth and he couldn't start a relationship with her without being completely honest.

He had no idea what to do or where to go now. A part of him wanted to stay in Nerima just to be close to Ranko, he wanted to protect her. Yes she was strong but she was so vulnerable too, all of that confidence and bravado was all an act that she was forced into thanks to Genma.

Maybe he could also go back and find his home, it had been so long since he had been there. He hadn't seen his step father, mother or sister in years though it wasn't from lack of trying. With his curse now maybe he would go check it out, see how everyone is doing.

SeCtIoN bReAk

"How are you feeling, child?" Cologne asked entering Shampoo's room. Shampoo was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling and sighed.

"Shampoo…I…would like to stay here, Great Grandmother." Shampoo said, "I'd like to try going to school when starts again. Make friends with Ranko and others. Sha…I'm tired of being lonely, fighting for too too stupid laws. I want to choose my own path."

"I'm glad child." Cologne said, "I can't think of a better place to spend my final days."

"Is sick?" Shampoo asked worried as she sat up.

"No, child, just old." Cologne said. "I also just talked to Mousse, he would like to stay as well. I believe the fool has grown some kind of big brother complex for Ranko"

"Shampoo notice." Shampoo giggled, "He very cute that way."

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Tatewaki laughed as Kodachi, Tomoyo and himself sat in the darkened theater watching the strange comedy. He had never done something so simple for so long and it made him feel so good. He enjoyed spending time with his cousin and sister who he really did care for. The only thing missing was his new sister Ranko and the girl who has been haunting his thoughts as of late.

He remembered how Nabiki used to act before the madness overtook him, she was a little cold then but nothing like the ice queen of recent times. She was still proud though and was so set on making money on her own, even if it was by distasteful means, in order to support her family after her mother's death.

There was no way of getting Nabiki to take money that he tried to give her then, she was so set on making it by her own means. So he did what he could by making huge bets that he knew he had no chance of winning then by paying insane amounts of money for pictures of Akane. He had a crush on Akane back then and was good friends with Nabiki. They were innocent shots then.

He cringed thinking of that and how he demanded so much more from the pictures when the madness had started when Kodachi started experimenting with her plants. He hated himself for that and the way he treated Ranko, he should have realized who it was but the madness wouldn't let him connect the dots.

Something changes though in Nabiki just before the madness took place. At first it was a huge depression that slowly turned to burning anger and hatred then finally to indifference giving birth to the Ice Queen of Furinkan High.

Now though, he wondered if it was just from her mother's death, something about it just didn't add up but he didn't know what. Right now though, he wanted to protect all of them, the Tendos and Kunos. They were his family and friends and he was intent on making up for all the troubles that he caused in the past

SeCtIoN bReAk

Li knew that he was making Meilin angry during there sparing matches earlier but he couldn't bring himself to care as he soaked in the warm relaxing waters of the furo. He just couldn't focus on it with his mind stuck on two different girls who felt different things for.

Ranko, she was beautiful and a firey personality that was very attractive to him but for some reason he didn't think that that was the reason he was drawn to her. Maybe he just wanted to protect her, after all that happened to her she did need friends and family who was willing to support and protect her. The problem was that that didn't seem right either. He remembered feeling this way once before with a young man who passed through there. His mother had told him that it was his magic reacting strongly to the magic in the man. It was very similar in style and strength to Li's which resonated with him. His mother had said when it resonates it can often feel like attraction. If that was true, then did that mean that he didn't love Ranko, could it just be her magic?

Sakura was a different story though, he had only met her a few times but when she saved him from that fire neither one of them wanted to move from looking into each other's eyes. He felt such a strong connection with her and he was sure she felt the same way but why? Could those sappy stories that his mother used to tell about soulmates actually be true? He did feel a very strong link with Sakura and it was different that with Ranko.

Sighing he slid farther down into the water, he had to figure it out.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

AN: Hi everyone, I'm not sure yet but the next chapter will probably be part one of the judgment, Li vs. Yue. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I have started work on the first chapter of the sequel but I'm not sure what to call it or the prequel yet but the sequel's first chapter will be posted a few days after I finish this part of the story then I'm going to take like a week's break to read some stories before I start heavily working on the next part.

Review Responses:

**Dragon Man 180:** Sorry about that, Ranko really does need more confidence though and beating Yue will probably both hurt and help her. She will get more confidence though as she learns more though and she will be purring soon and hopefully say those three words that Bakura is dying to hear.

**RubberNeck:** It might, that's a very good idea, thanks.

**Ebona Nite:** I was actually debating between Tofu and Kasumi being Yue. If it was Kasumi I would have made it the reason Tofu was like that saying that he could since it and it always overpowered his senses. Plus it would have been a huge plot twist. I'm happy with Tofu being Yue though, it leaves Kasumi open to become another of Bast's chosen if she agrees. Thanks, hope you liked this chapter.

**Calamite:** Good luck on your games but as for the trash part getting old, not really. I know from experience that it's normal for someone who was raped to feel that way for a very long time and Ranko had to deal with so much more. I hope you like this chapter.

**Den Scurman:** Thanks, and I know that they have every right to see each other, he never did anything to my brother. Still, I hate him for everything that he did and I'm sorry if I sound bad about it but I can't help feeling that way about him. It's a very good possibility with Bakura running the gauntlet and Sakura did confront Akane this chapter and I'm hoping everyone liked it. Kasumi did something that she may regret a little bit later on but not much because everything will work out. Your welcome, and the judgment may begin next chapter. If I do bring them in it will probably be just a cameo unless I do something that I've been debating. How does Makoto being Ryoga's sister sound? I'll make sure to check it out as soon as I take my break in a couple days, thanks.

**Firehedgehog:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks.

Thank you everyone for all of your reviews, kind words, support and great idea.

Also, thank you to everyone who had read this story and enjoyed it.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


	27. Chapter 27

Starting Over: Do You Want to be Friends?

Chapter 27

Written by Senshi of Valis

Ranma ½ created by Rumiko Takahashi

Card Captor Sakura created by Clamp

I don't own any of these series or the characters in each.

SeCtIoN bReAk

They final few days had flown by and now it was Friday night, the night of the full moon and Sakura was nervously looking around her…this was her dream, one of them anyways. If this was coming true…then what of the other dream? She didn't want to bring it up but she knew she would have to right after the judgment was over. If there was a chance of the other dream happening then Ranko would have to be warned.

"So where is this Yue?" Ranko asked, holding onto Bakura's hand.

Nabiki and Tomoyo were both taping it so they could get more angles for this momentous occasion.

"I don't know…" Kero said as he stood tall in his true form beside Ranko.

And Li and Meilin, they were just showing up which caused Sakura's heart to beat faster. She wasn't sure how they knew to show up but Sakura was glad they did. She was hoping to talk to Li some more. She wanted to find out more about him and more about the way that she had been feeling lately. She just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Then she saw him, the man from her dreams, he was floating down just like in them looking just like an angel with his two large wings outstretched.

"I am Yue, final judgment lies with me." Yue said, then he glared between Ranko and Li. "Neither one of you have caught all of the cards so what makes either of you think you are worthy of being their master?"

"I have faith in Ranko and so does the cards that she has sealed." Kero said, "They have come to love her and has chosen her to be their master. She has every right to be their Mistress, Yue."

"And what of you?" Yue asked staring at Li.

"I am Clow Reed's direct descendant," Li said, "I have every right to be the cards master! But…I…I will abide by your decision."

"Wise choice." Yue said, "Come here." Yue motioned for Li to come to him and Li's eyes became blank as he floated into the air and toward Yue to land before the silvery haired man.

"Wh-What?" Li asked as he woke from his trance.

"Face me, Li." Yue said, "Show me that you are worthy of being the cards new master!"

"Fine with me." Li growled unleashing his sword and throwing a card out and thrusting his sword out toward it horizontally with his body, "Twin Card, Make a copy of me to face off against Yue! Release and Dispell! TWIN!"

Sakura watched in fascination as the card grew into another Li, an exact copy of him sword and all. The two leapt at Yue attacking at once using both hand to hand and the sword alternating. Sakura wasn't sure to hope for, of course she wanted Ranko to win but she also wanted Li to win.

"I…I don't want to lose you…I don't want to forget…" Ranko sniffed watching the fight in worry.

"What do you mean, Ranko?" Sakura asked.

"There is a safety built into the judgment, if anyone is found unworthy they will forget about the clow cards and they will forget about them. Everything will be like they were before the cards were released and a new candidate will be chosen to reseal the cards." Kero explained. "But there has never been two candidates though, I'm not sure how Yue will handle it should both lose or both win. He has final say, I am the Guardian Beast of the Seal and Yue is final judge on who will become the new master."

"Ranko…" Sakura whispered to herself, now she wanted Ranko to win now more than ever.

"ENOUGH!" Yue roared and flew up into the air pointing one hand each at each Li and ice crystals shot out slamming into both. One of the Li's vanished into a card and flew to Yue. "That was pretty good, Li but not good enough. What else do you have?"

"Try this!" Li shouted back holding a scroll before his sword, "Force hear my plight, Release the Light! LIGHTNING!"

Sakura watched as a large bolt of lightning erupted from the scroll arcing towards Yue, the air crackling as it traveled. It struck Yue in a large explosion leaving Li gasping for breath, waiting for the loud from the explosion to dissipate. Sakura gasped when it finally did, Yue was untouched with his arms crossed in a bored manner behind a shield of energy.

"Come now Li, I expected the descendant of Clow Reed to do much much better than this." Yue sneered, "If this is all you got then I guess I wasted my time with you."

"WASTE THIS!" Li cried out shoving another scroll before his sword, "WATER DRAGON!"

Sakura watched as a ball of water appeared from the scroll then shot forward towards Yue taking on the shape of a dragon about ready to chomp down on Yue who again blocked the attack but Li was right behind it with the dash card making a running jump to slash at Yue with his sword. Surprisingly the sword shattered the shield and hit Yue cutting right through him.

Li laughed standing triumphant after he landed, looking up where he had slashed at Yue and gasped as Yue turned into a card, the Twin Card that he had taken from Li. The Dash Card also flew from Li now joining the Twin which both flew over Li's head and behind him. As he was turning he gasped, Yue was right behind him aiming a glowing blue arrow at him.

Sakura watched in awe as Li barely deflected the arrow with his sword. Li blocked another arrow but when Yue followed it up with more ice crystals the got through and sent Li flying back to land on the ground rolling before coming to a stop. The other cards Li had now flew from him and to Yue leaving Li own his own power.

"I…I won't give up." Li said as he struggled to get up, using the sword to support him.

"Stop it!" Sakura cried running towards Li.

"Stop Sakura!" several voices rang out from behind her but she ignored them. Li was hurt and she couldn't take it, she had to help. She ran in front of Li and faced Yue with her arms outstretched, "If you want to hurt Li anymore then you have to go through me."

"Sakura…" Li said weakly.

"You interfere in the judgment, girl." Yue said, "So be it, Li is disqualified."

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked shocked.

"You interfered, it's very simple. Any interference automatically disqualifies the candidate." Yue said, "Li's trial is over."

Sakura gasped and turned to Li, bending down to check on him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Li."

"Don't be, Sakura." Li said as he reached out with a hand to cup her cheek wiping the tears away from her eye with his thumb. "I lost before Sakura. Thank you so much for trying to help."

"Hey, what are friends for? Right?" Sakura said with a smile.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

"Ranko, your trial begins now." Yue said, "Face me and do not hold back or you to will be deemed unworthy of the cards."

"Don't you dare call her unworthy you flying freak!" Bakura growled.

"Its okay, Bakura." Ranko said kissing Bakura's cheek. "I can do this."

"Just be careful, Ranko." Bakura said. With a nod she jumped toward Yue landing a few feet from where he was now standing.

Ranko was trying to hide it but she was very scared, this was the moment that she had been dreading ever since she learned of the trials. If she messed up then she would lose everything that she had worked so hard for. But worse of all, she would lose the cards and Kero who she had come to think of as friends…as her family. If it wasn't for them…if it wasn't for them then she would probably have either been dead or still under Genma's torture.

Another thing that was bothering Ranko was that she knew Yue was only doing what he had to do, if she could prove that she was worthy of the cards then he too would probably become her friend. There was a friendliness in his eyes already and a sadness.

"I'm sorry for what I must do…" Yue whispered softly but Ranko heard it.

"I am too,Yue." Ranko said, "I hope we can be very good friends after this is over."

"I would like that, Ranko but first you have to defeat me and I can not hold back." Yue said.

"I understand and I won't hold it against you, no matter what happens." Ranko said.

"Thank you." Yue said, floating a little into the air.

"Lets get this over with." Ranko said. At some unknown signal they both flew forward at each other trading punches for several minute. Ranko was rusty since she really hasn't done much lately but she was holding her own pretty well but neither one was really landing any attacks so she decided to try taking it up a notch. "Kachu Tenshin Amagurikan!"

Yue was hard pressed to match Ranko's impressive speed so he flew back smiling. "Not bad Ranko, not bad at all."

"Thanks." Ranko said as she jumped back, flipping through multiple shards of ice dodging each and every one with ease. "You too, but I won't lose."

"Bring it on then, girl." Yue said.

"Gladly…Key of Clow! Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the wand The force ignite! RELEASE!" Ranko felt the familiar surge of power as the key turned into her staff then she jumped back again dodging more ice crystals, turning neko as she did to help with her speed and agility otherwise that shower would have most likely hit. She needed something that would stop Yue though and hopefully without really hurting him. "Time Card, Freeze time around me, Release and Dispell! TIME!"

Ranko watched in satisfaction as the ripple of power washed over the area but was broken right after it appeared. It didn't work…but why?

"Ranko…" Yue said sadly, "If you insist on using cards that are under my protection then you will never beat me."

"Y-Your protection?" Ranko asked, shocked.

"The time card is powered by the moon which is my jurisdiction, Ranko." Yue said, "Please try to remember that."

"I-I will…" Ranko said nervously, taking out another cared. The Wood card was the sun, right? After all, trees and plants needed sunlight to survive. "Wood Card, Form a cage to trap Yue, Release and Dispell! WOOD!"

"I'm sorry, Ranko…" Yue said sadly as the vines and branches shot out toward Yue stopped just short of him then reversed trapping Ranko as all of her cards flew to Yue.

"No! PLEASE!" Ranko cried, "Don't take them!"

"I'm sorry, Ranko…" Yue said sadly, "You had your chance, now both you and everyone else will forget what had happened since you broke the seal."

"NOOOOO!" Ranko cried as the vines finished surrounding her, trapping her into the darkness.

SeCtIoN bReAk

Ranko slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room at the Tendo's. She was sore and exhausted after walking home from yet another malleting by Akane. She didn't care about changing into Ranma at the moment, all she wanted was to lay down…actually, what she wanted was to die but she was too much of a coward to do that. She was too much of a coward to stand up against the bastard who made her life hell.

When she opened the door to the room she sighed in release, Genma wasn't there. He was probably out drinking with Soun. That was good and yet bad at the same time. She was hoping that if she was able to get to sleep before Genma got home maybe he would let her sleep.

She laid down on her futon and sighed after several minutes of trying to get comfortable. She was too sore from that messed up landing to get comfortable enough to sleep. She closed her eyes quickly though when the door opened and tried to pretend she was a sleep though. She could smell his disgusting breath right on her face though, the stench of alcohol making her want to throw up.

"I know you aren't asleep." Genma whispered, hatred clearly in his voice. She tried to remain still when she felt him undoing her shirt, opening it and reaching in to fondle her. "You had another fight with Akane, whore. What did I tell you were going to happen to you if you picked another fight?"

Ranko whimpered, knowing exactly what he said and knew that he was going to do it. She opened her eyes to look fearfully up into his as just as she felt a sharp sting in her cheek as he slapped her hard.

"Answer me, whore." Genma snarled quietly.

"Y-You s-said you w-was going to…" Ranko whimpered.

"Say it!" Genma snapped.

"Show me what good I am." Ranko cried, "That you would…" Ranko couldn't finish, instead she broke down crying. Genma put a hand over her mouth, and growled at her.

"I swear you little whore if you keep acting this way I'll just sell you to a brothel. I may not get as much as the dojo is worth but at least I don't have to put up with you anymore." Genma hissed.

Ranko shook her head fearfully as Genma moved to yank her pants off then climb on top of her. She cried out in his hand, her sobs muffled as he did what he wanted then passed out on top of her.

Crying, Ranko shoved Genma off of her and pulled a sheet around her while curling into a ball sobbing until she fell asleep.

sEcTiOn BrEaK

Ranko hurt when she woke up the next morning in so many different ways. But all of them were because of two people, Genma and Akane. She already hated Genma but now she was starting to hate Akane too. She didn't do anything, it wasn't fair that she blamed her for something she imagined and then caused what happened the previous night. It felt wrong thinking that about Akane though for some reason, it didn't seem right.

Sitting down at the table she ignored the glares from Akane and Genma until Genma spoke up, "Apologize now, boy!"

"I-I'm sorry, Akane." Ranko said, not looking at her or anyone else. Instead she looked down at the plate of something that looked like it was moving…scratch that, it was moving.

"You are lucky, boy, to have such a great and forgiving fiancé." Genma said, "She even made you breakfast."

"I think its alive." Ranko mumbled then found herself crashing through the roof and flying over Nerima until she crashed into the drainage canal with a large headache. She crawled onto the shore and collapsed crying, curling into a ball.

She lied there thinking over everything, all the pain in her life and why she was so scared to just end it. She felt like something was missing though, some part of her heart. This shouldn't have happened, she knew that it was wrong and not just what Genma did to her. Everything just felt wrong, like she was no longer complete.

She noticed something shinny in the water so she sat up to look at it, it was a small piece of copper wire curled up into a circle. It reminded her of something…something that should have been there with her. Or someone…Bakura…

She pulled her knees to her chest and cried into them, she remembered Bakura…Kero…the cards. They said she wouldn't remember but she was, they became such a very important part of her, how could she forget. And now…now she would never see Bakura again, she was stuck with Genma again. She would never see Bakura again…she lost him forever.

"I'm sorry." Ranko sobbed, he was gone. She would never see him again and she'd never be able to tell him. Seeing a pocket knife lying among the gravel she crawled over to it and picked it up. It was dirty and rusty but it still had a blade, it would do its job. Prying the blade open she cried as the everything went dark and a golden ring appeared hovering in midair. Then Bakura faded into view though he looked like a ghost.

"Don't do it, Kitten." Bakura said.

"Why not?" Ranko asked. "I-I everything…I lost…you."

"Because." A new voice said, Ms. Mackenzie appearing with her bell, "This isn't over yet. Don't give up Ranko, summon the staff."

"I can't." Ranko cried.

"You can, Ranko, concentrate." Ms. Mackenzi said ringing the bell once, "Don't give up."

Ranko held out her hands, closed her eyes and concentrated, speaking softly as she could feel a faint trace of power. O Key of Clow, power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"

Ranko gasped as she felt the magic circle appear under her as she could feel a ghost of the staff appear in her hands.

"Now, Ranko, raise the seal!" Ms. Mackenzie said, ringing the bell again but it sounded like it shattered.

Ranko raised the staff into the air feeling the seal move with it, changing as it went. Words filled her head and she repeated them, ""Key that holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me. I, Ranko, command thee under convent. Release!"

Ranko gasped as she could feel the rush of power surging through her, it was similar to how it used to feel but it felt new to and yet familiar to her.

Ranko opened her eyes and could tell that she was no longer by the canal or in that dark space with Bakura and Ms. Mackenzie but she was back in the confines of the wood card. She could feel the key in her hands but it felt different than before. "Key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!"

Ranko gasped as she seen the magic circle, it was different now. Instead of the sun being in the center and larger it was now off to the side opposite of the moon and was now the same size of it. There was now a large star design in the middle of the circle and the staff…it had a large ring on the end with wings and a star in the center instead of the birds head. Ranko raised the staff and called, "Card created by Clow, discard your old form and be reborn, under the name of Ranko, the new Mistress!"

The wood disappeared flowing back into the card but it looked different than before. It now had a pinkish tint and instead of the old seal on the back it had the new one.

"Welcome back, Ranko." Ms. Mackenzie called.

"You can do it, Kitten!" Bakura called from next to her.

Ranko threw the card above her and pointed the staff at it, "I call upon the powers of my star. Ancient forces near and far. Clow Card, transform all your might, and draw your power from my light!"

The star started spinning inside the ring of the new staff as the wings grew and Ranko could feel a strong mental connection with the card as it formed into branches and vines that shot out toward Yue. She no longer had to tell the card what to do, she could ask it over the link.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ranko." Yue said, "Wasting your second chance like this."

"I didn't waste anything." Ranko said as the vines and branches enclosed around Yue, trapping him.

"H-How?" Yue asked incredulously.

"The cards have chosen their new Mistress, Yue." Kero said, "This proves it."

"I concede." Yue said, "I name Ranko as the new Mistress of the cards."

Ranko blinked and found herself back in a dark space again with a strange man standing there smiling at her. So we finally meet. I've been watching you closely, Sakura. The Cards need a strong master, but they also need someone with a brave heart. That's where your strength lies, Ranko. Keroberos and Yue have chosen well."

"Who are you?" Ranko asked but she had already figured it out before he answered, "Clow Reed!"

"Yes, Ranko and I am so sorry that you had to go through that." Clow Reed said,"I was afraid that something like that may happen and I had no wish to see you suffer anymore that you already had. That is why I asked Ms. Mackenzie to use her bell to help you."

"Did you give me the new staff?" Ranko asked.

"No, you made this one all on your own. Your staff is ruled not by the power of the sun or the moon, but by the power of your very own star. That is how you defeated Yue, the Wood Card was changed into your very own card and no longer drew it's power from the moon." Clow Reed said, "Take care of your power, Ranko. Your star is a tiny light now, but it burns bright and will always light your way."

"Kitten!" Bakura's voice said happily.

"I-I did it!" Ranko said crying.

"You sure did, Kitten." Bakura said.

"Oh god, I thought I lost you Bakura." Ranko cried as she flung herself into Bakura's arms. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I made you a promise that I would always be there for you Ranko, and I will." Bakura said, "But don't you ever think about hurting yourself, okay?"

"I promise." Ranko said.

"Thank you, Kitten." Bakura whispered.

"Bakura…I-I love you." Ranko said as she leaned up and kissed Bakura.

SeCtIoN bReAk

AN: Hi, I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. I thought that this chapter may had to been broken into two but I thought it was better as one and since I was able to finish it before I needed to post it I went ahead and posted all of it. Any reviews I receive will be answered in the first chapter of the sequel which will be appearing soon. If anyone has any suggestions for title names for the sequel and prequel I'd love to hear them, thanks.

The sequel will not start off with changing the cards though, that will start around chapter 3 but it will have plenty of card capturing action so don't worry.

As for now, I'm going to be checking out a few stories off of for a few days and working on my homepage which I will put the addy up in my bio and put in a notice that it is up in the AN of one of the chapters of the sequel when I finally have it done. I would love to get some fan art for this story to post on my site as well. If you have any fan art please e-mail it to me at rankosenshi hotmail. com along with what name you want me to give credit to for it and if you want your e-mail put up with it as well or if you would rather not have your e-mail shown.

Review Responses:

**Reaper2040:** Yep, and there will be some Yugi characters showing up probably starting with chapter 2 though they won't be staying long, just a few chapters worth.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Your probably right, unfortunately. Thanks, as for the others I hope chapter 26 helped tie up some lose ends though I know that there probably a few more I maybe should of went deeper into, sorry. I guess Genma could be a god guy with a little tweaking from cannon but he is way too far gone for this story. Happosai though, for the most part he is evil, I agree. I hate the thought of someone even trying to grope me (well, maybe I don't mind if my bf does it). I'm going to keep writing, I will for sure make a sequel and I will most likely make a prequel.

**Dragon Man 180:** Thanks, I wanted to make Sakura more than she was in the manga and anime. That's a good idea, Ranko would probably love that. Kasumi may very well become a cat girl in the sequel, I'm leaning towards doing that very heavily. That is such a cute image, thanks.

**RubberNeck:** Sorry about that, Konatsu will have a bit of a bigger role in the sequel but I haven't done much with him yet because I'm not sure to pair him with Ukyo or Ryoga with Ukyo or who with Ukyo yet but I will in the sequel. Your welcome and thank you.

**Lov3the3vil:** Thanks, and she was a little naughty. Tofu and Kasumi are a guaranteed pair. I will, thanks.

**Firehedgehog:** I'm glad and I hope you enjoyed this one also.

**Darkman v3:** Thanks.

**Ebona Nite:** Thanks, Nabiki and Tatewaki romance will be starting in the sequel if they do get together.

**TheWhiteMonk:** Sorry about the clichéd part. Thanks for the idea on how to handle Akane's problem, that is a perfect idea on how to. I will, thanks.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks, I think Bakura and Ranko make such a great pairing. Thanks, I wasn't sure how the part with Yue was going to be taken but I'm glad nobody seems to hate it. Thanks, and I will send replies back to work out any of the details of it. One question though, how does Kaiba getting beat twice sound? Once as an exhibition match before the tournament and again during the tournament. I won't be going over all the matches but I few I will like both with Kaiba and a couple with Bakura and maybe one or two with Yugi if he is in it. I'll definitely check out your fic when you load it.

**Isumo 1489:** Thanks again and thanks for the help with it.

**EvlMoogle:** Yes, they are consenting adults so why not? They make a great pair. As for the rest of it, nobody forced you to read it.

**Den Scurman:** After what he did, I hope I don't get any surprises from him. Your welcome, thanks, I wanted to make Sakura strong since she is older now and yep since she is in the Kuno clan Thanks again, I wanted Nodoka to scare her a little first to judge her reaction. If Ukyo had attacked her then Nodoka not only would never have offered her adoption but she would have probably killed Ukyo and and Konatsu since Knonatsu would have attacked Nodoka in retaliation. Thanks, this will probably be the last chapter before the sequel though at the moment I'm thinking of doing something like an epilogue chapter for this part.

Thank you everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank everyone who left reviews, kind words, ideas and suggestions and all of the support. Thank you all.

Until Next Time,

Ja Ne


End file.
